SuperStar
by SoraTakenouchii
Summary: Yamato es una estrella, y todas las chicas lo aman, aunque Sora es la excepción. Pero... ¿Por que? ¡Si Yamato es tan perfecto! R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Si Digimon fuera mio, haria lo que quisiera, y Taichi seria mio, Yamato igual y bailaria ah ah ah-ah ah ah-ah ah (8)

* * *

-Otra vez no… ¡Mimi, bájale! ¡Intento estudiar!

-¡Pero Sora! ¡Es la nueva canción de Yamato Ishida!

-¡Y mañana es mi examen de Química!

-¡Uy, Uy, Uy! Perdón… Ya me voy si eso es lo que quieres…-Dijo la castaña, mientras enojada tomaba su iTouch, para así, poder salir del cuarto de la colorina.

-No Mimi, no te enojes-Intento arreglar Sora, más fue en vano, porque su mejor amiga ya se había marchado de su habitación-Bueno… Al menos podre estudiar en paz…

Pero no, los deseos de la colorina no podían hacerse realidad, pues justo en ese momento, su mejor amiga comenzó a gritar como loca desde su sala, por lo que Sora, bastante disgustada, tuvo que salir de la tranquilidad de su cuarto, para poder averiguar qué sucedía con la castaña.

-Más vale que tus gritos sean validos… ¿Que paso?-Pregunto curiosa Sora, pues su amiga tenia lágrimas en los ojos, y no paraba de brincar.

-E-es que ¡AHH!-Mimi brincaba por toda la sala de Sora, e incluso en los sillones, y, como la castaña apenas podía hablar, Sora comenzó a desesperarse.

-A ver Mimi, respira-Dijo Sora mientras tomaba a Mimi de los hombros, y la hacia sentarse en el sillón. Cuando vio que, Mimi al fin se calmaba sonrió-Ahora sí, ¿qué pasa?

-E-es que ¡Yamato Ishida vendrá a la ciudad!-Y de nueva cuenta, Mimi comenzó a gritar y correr como una loca.

Sora rodó sus ojos ante la respuesta de su amiga-¿Eso es todo?

De repente, Mimi paró en seco, y como si de un robot se tratase, se dio una media vuelta para así poder encarar a su colorina amiga-¡¿Cómo que "Eso es todo"?-Dijo mientras imitaba el tono de voz de Takenouchi-¡Sora! ¡Es la noticia del siglo! ¿Dime tu quien imaginaría que Yamato vendría a la pequeña ciudad de Odaiba? ¡Nadie!

-¿Pero qué tiene de especial? Ese chico no tiene _**nada**_de especial…

-¡Ay! ¡Y eso lo dice la que se hacía llamar su fan número uno!-Dijo Mimi mientras se cruzaba de brazos y levantaba una ceja.

-Tú lo has dicho Meems…-Dijo Sora mientras se servía un vaso con agua-Me _hacía_ llamar su fan número uno. Tiempo pasado.

-Y… ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer tan bruscamente?-Dijo Mimi mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo, cruzándose de piernas, y esperaba atenta la respuesta de Sora.

-Sencillo-Dijo esta, mientras se sentaba en frente de su amiga-Su Estilo cambio… Y se hizo tan… Pre-fabricado…

Mimi comenzó a toser de una manera muy exagerada, actuando como si se estuviera ahogando con su propia saliva-¡¿COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?

-Es la verdad… Su disco pasado tenía las canciones más hermosas del mundo-Dijo ora mientras su mente vagaba hacia el pasado-Y este… Bueno este fue un total desastre.

Mimi hizo como si se desmallara, pero para su mala suerte, su actuación fue tan verídica, que termino golpeándose fuertemente en la cabeza, provocando que una enorme carcajada saliera de la boca de su amiga.

-¡No digas eso!-Decía Mimi mientras se sobaba la cabeza-Sus canciones siguen siendo tan buenas como siempre.

-Ni tú te la creíste…-Dijo Sora con una sonrisa burlona, la cual provoco que la "bestia Tachikawa" saliera a flote.

-¡Te arrepentirás!-Dijo la castaña mientras comenzaba a corretear por toda la casa a Sora, mientras esta lloraba por tanto reír.

En eso, la diversión entre ambas amigas tuvo que parar, pues el _BlackBerry _de la castaña comenzó a sonar, y esta tuvo que detener la persecución por atenderlo.

-Hello-Dijo en su típico tono gringo, y con voz cantarina

_-¡Hola Meems!-_Dijo Miyako emocionada.

-¡Hola Miya!

_-¿Cómo estás?_

- Bien, bien, ¿y tú?

_-Bien También_

-Me alegro-Sora se encontraba atenta a la conversación de Mimi, pues bien sabía que cuando Miyako decidía gastar su saldo, era para algo importante

_-Bueno ya, a lo importante… ¡YAMATO ISHIDA VA A VENIR!-_Dijo la Peli-lila, casi matando a su celular por la intensidad del grito que dio.

- ¡LO SE!-Grito de repente Tachikawa, haciendo que Sora estuviese aun más atenta.

_-¡A primera fila a fuerzas!_

-A primera fila, ¡Ya rugiste!

_-¡Dile a Sora que Vaya!_

-Hum… No se… Dudo mucho que quiera….

_-¡Solo inténtalo!_

-Si yo lo intento, y tú inténtalo con Hikari….-Dijo Mimi, sabiendo que Hikari y Sora tenían una forma de pensar muy similar.

_-¡Uy querida! ¡Si Hikari ya accedió!_

- ¿En serio ya accedió? ¡Si que eres veloz!

_-Lo sé, lo sé. Soy buenísima convenciendo. ¡Hey Meems! ¡Me voy! Bye, Bye._

-Bueno, está bien ¡Bye!-Y finalmente, Tachikawa, colgó.

-¿Qué paso?-Dijo Sora curiosa, apenas Mimi había colgado el teléfono.

-Nada… Solo que Hikari, Miyako y yo iremos a primera fila para el concierto de Yamato…-La colorina rodo sus ojos-Y ¿qué crees? ¡Tú vas a ir con nosotras!-Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡En tus sueños!-Dijo Sora seria.

-¡Vamos Sora! ¡Será divertido!

-¡No!

-Por favor…-Dijo Mimi en cuclillas con una cara de perro asustado.

-Está bien…

-¡Genial! ¡Ya verás lo bien que nos la pasaremos! ¡Muchas Gracias!-Dijo Mimi abrazando (O más bien asfixiando…) A su amiga, sonriendo de manera exagerada.

-Mi-mi, N-no Res-piro-Dijo Sora intentando zafarse del abraso tan cariñoso de su amiga.

-¡Oh! Perdón-Dijo Mimi aún sonriente-Bueno Sorita, ya me voy, que quede con Miyako de acampar, pues mañana a las 7 en punto empieza la venta de boletos, y si queremos en primera fila, ¡tendremos que acampar! Así que no puedo perder tiempo ¡Bye!-Dijo finalmente la castaña cerrando la puerta de la morada Takenouchi.

-Adiós…-Dijo Sora sorprendida por el entusiasmo de Mimi-Si solo supiera…-Se dijo a sí misma, mientras tomaba asiento en frente de la televisión y la prendía con pocos ánimos.

-No entiendo cómo me deje convencer… ¡Ahora tendré que inventarme una escusa tonta para poder librarme del conciertillo ese!-Sora seguía hablando consigo misma, cuando, mientras hacía "Zapping" se encontró con un programa que la dejo callada.

-Regresamos con "Puertas Abiertas: la vida de los famosos". Hoy nos acompaña el teen-star, ¡Yamato Ishida!

Sora no podía creer lo mucho que había cambiado… Él. Pero debido a su enorme curiosidad, decidió no cambiarle de canal.

-Hola Tomoyo-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa seductora-Gracias por invitarme a tu programa-Dijo el chico, a lo que todas las chicas que se encontraban en el público (y probablemente en sus casas) Comenzaron a gritar desenfrenadamente.

-¡Que chico tan amable! ¿A que si chicas?-Y de nueva cuenta, las adolescentes comenzaron a gritar, solo que esta vez aun más fuerte que la anterior-Bueno Yamato, platícanos de tu nuevo tour. Escuche que en una semana lo comienzas en Odaiba, ¿por qué elegiste ese lugar, cuando pudiste haber comenzado en la gran Tokio?

-Verás Tomoyo, es que yo solía vivir en Odaiba cuando era más chico-Ante esto, Sora volvió a rodar sus ojos- y no se… Por simple nostalgia me gustaría comenzar ahí-Dijo está vez con una sonrisa dulce.

-¡Wow! ¡Quién lo diría!-Dijo la conductora, quien parecía querer conquistar al rubio-Y dinos Yamato… ¿Hay alguna chica especial en tu vida?

-¡Claro! Mi mamá-Dijo el chico en tono burlón, a lo que todos las chica, incluyendo a la conductora, comenzaron a reír.

-¡Hay Yamato! ¡Bien sabes a lo que me refiero! ¿Estás soltero?-Dijo finalmente Tomoyo, pues era obvio… TODAS las chicas querían conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta. Excepto Sora, claro está.

-La verdad… Si-Y ahora si… Todas gritaron emocionadas; Y a pesar de que Takenouchi se encontraba tranquila en su casa, los gritos que produjo su televisor fueron tan fuertes, que se tuvo que tapar los oídos.

Harta, Sora apago el televisor, y decidió irse a su cuarto para seguir estudiando, pues casi olvidaba que al día siguiente tenia examen de Química.

…

-¡No quiero que nadie me hable!-Dijo un rubio sumamente molesto, mientras cerraba de un portazo la puerta de su camerino.

-Pero señor Ishida, necesitamos seguir ensayando las coreografías para el show…-Dijo su representante, Oikawa, quien asustado, se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta del camerino de Yamato.

-Yo creo que soy lo suficientemente bueno como para entretener a unas niñatas, ¿No cree? ¡ASÍ QUE DEJEME EN PAZ!-Gritó hecho una furia, lo que hizo que el señor Oikawa se desapareciera inmediatamente.

Yamato sacó de uno de los cajones que había en su camerino un viejo y desgastado cuaderno, junto con un lápiz mordisqueado, y con una seriedad inigualable, comenzó a escribir cuanta canción se le ocurriera, canciones que al final no servirían de nada, porque claro, eso no era lo que la disquera deseaba para su público juvenil. Y eso era lo que a Yamato Ishida, lo ponía furioso, más que a un toro cuando ve el color rojo.

Cuando el rubio quedo completamente satisfecho con su nueva canción, sacó del mismo cajón de donde había sacado su cuaderno y lápiz, una vieja armónica, y con una concentración increíble, comenzó a tocar una melodía triste, melodía que le pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera, solo que no había ese "cualquiera" en la vida de Yamato.

Entonces a Ishida se le iluminaron los ojos, y agarro su celular, para así poder marcar un número que conocía de memoria, pero que hacía bastante tiempo no marcaba.

Impaciente, espero a que la persona contestara, y esos pocos segundos que tardo contestar, le parecieron una completa eternidad.

_-¿Moshi, Moshi?_

-¡Takeru!-Dijo Yamato emocionado, pues hacia siglos que no hablaba con su hermano menor.

_-¡Hermano! ¿Y ese milagro?_

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora me vas a decir que no puedo hablar con mi mocosito favorito?-Dijo Yamato en tono burlón.

_-No, no. Eso no… ¡Es que hacia tanto que no sabía de ti!_

-¿Que no ves la televisión, los periódicos o las revistas? ¡Qué pasa contigo!-Dijo Ishida fingiendo voz de sorpresa.

_-¡Baka! Bien sabes a lo que me refiero._

-Sí, si… Bueno Takeru, ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy?

_-Hum… Si tengo una cita muy importante con una señorita llamada Televisión._

-¡Ahora el Baka eres tú!-Dijo Yamato entre risas.

_-No Yamato, no tengo nada que hacer… ¿Me llevarás a algún lugar?-_Dijo Takeru emocionado, pues hacia mucho que no salía con su hermano mayor, debido a su repentina fama.

-Tú solo espérame en casa… ¿Crees que mamá este alrededor de las 8?

_-Hum… No la verdad lo dudo mucho, últimamente se la vive en la oficina._

-Igualita a mi padre… Bueno, entonces déjale una nota o algo, más o menos a esa hora paso por ti. Y ¿Takeru?

_-¿Si?_

-Es posible que no me reconozcas. Iré un tanto… Diferente.

Takeru comenzó a reír, pues bien sabía a lo que su hermano se refería-_Esta bien Yama, te espero. ¡Bye!_

-Bye-Entonces Yamato colgó su celular, y agarró su desgastado cuaderno, su mordisqueado lápiz, y su querida armónica, y los colocó en una vieja mochila, la misma que usaba tres años atrás, cuando solo tenía quince. Busco en otro cajón una peluca negra, y se la puso perfectamente, ocultando así cada mechón rubio de su hermosa cabellera, y también agarro unos gruesos lentes de contacto, a pesar de no necesitarlos.

Abrió la puerta de su camerino cuidadosamente, y al verificar que no había nadie, termino de cambiarse, poniéndose unos Jeans ajustados, y una T-shirt roja, y finalmente se colgó su vieja mochila, y salió del camerino del famosísimo Yamato Ishida.

Ishida camino sigilosamente por el estudio de televisión, y miró su reloj, eran las 6:30, y más o menos se hacía media hora de Tokio a Odaiba, así que tenía que darse prisa si quería llegar a la hora acordada con su hermano.

-¡Hey! ¿Quién anda ahí?-Dijo de repente un guardia de seguridad, casi causándole un paro cardiaco al rubio.

-¡Yo! Soy ayudante de Tomoyo, la conductora-Dijo rápidamente el "peli-negro" debido al susto.

-Oh, ya veo…-Dijo el guardia nada convencido.

-Etto si… Pero ya me iba, así que… ¡Adiós!-Dijo el chico intentando sonar lo más tranquilo posible, aunque claro está, no lo logro.

Yamato sonrió como si hubiese ganado la lotería al momento en que diviso la salida, y no tardo en cruzarla. El chico se dio prisa, y corrió hasta la entrada más cercana del metro, pues estaba impaciente de ver a su hermano menor.

Cuando llego a la parada del metro, varias miradas (femeninas en su mayoría) se posaron sobre él, pues a pesar de estar bien disfrazado, sus ojos llamaban demasiado la atención, pues ese azul no era algo que se veía todos los días.

Yamato agradeció al cielo cuando el metro llego, y subió el primero, de los dos que necesitaba para llegar a su antigua ciudad. El chico comenzó a sentirse acosado, pues, en el transporte, más de una chica se le acerco de manera muy comprometedora, cosa que lo hizo sentir incomodo, y por primera vez en su vida, extrañaba a su guarda-espaldas.

Por fin bajo en la estación de Odaiba, y con un entusiasmo y alegría que no vivía desde hacía mucho, se dirigió al edificio departamental donde residían su mamá y su hermano, lugar del cual su progenitora no quiso mudarse, a pesar de poder hacerlo, debido al dinero que Yamato había ganado en los dos años que llevaba de carrera. ¿La razón? Su mamá siempre había sido una persona muy humilde, y la simple idea de vivir en una mansión enorme, y vacía, le aterraba. Además de que, debido a que llevaba un apellido distinto al de su hijo, los medios no la atacaban tanto como lo hacían con su ex esposo, Hiroaki.

Los ojos azules de Ishida se iluminaron de manera espectacular en cuanto diviso el edificio departamental, que a pesar de estar viejo y descuidado, a Yamato le pareció mil veces más hermoso que cualquier hotel cinco estrellas que había visitado.

Miró su reloj, eran las 7:45, justo a tiempo.

De pronto, unos chicos que jugaban en la calle, con un frizbee, se convirtieron en sus peores enemigos, pues en uno de los lanzamientos de uno de los niños, el frizbee pasó demasiado cerca de la cabeza de Yamato, tan cerca que le volaron la peluca que llevaba en su cabeza, y que le ocultaban su identidad.

Yamato maldijo desde el fondo de su ser a los niños que lo miraban con cara de sorpresa, y quiso morirse cuando unas chicas de quince años, aproximadamente, pasaron por esa misma calle.

-¡Es Yamato Ishida!-Grito una de ellas, a lo que el aludido, a pesar de encontrarse a escasos metros de la entrada del hogar de su hermano, tuvo que correr, y huir de sus "lindas" fans.

…

-¡Ya llegue!-Dijo la señora Takenouchi, mientras cerraba cuidadosamente la puerta de su departamento-¡Hija! Ven a ayudarme por favor.

Sora obedeció a su madre inmediatamente, dejando por la paz su libro de química, materia que no entendía por más que lo intentaba.

-Hola mamá-Le dijo Sora a Toshiko, dándole un beso en la mejilla, y ayudándole con las bolsas del supermercado que cargaba-¿Cómo están los Inoue?-Preguntó, pues pudo observar que las bolsas llevaban escrito en ellas "Supermercado Inoue".

-Están bien-Dijo Toshiko mientras acomodaba los víveres que había comprado, en su lugar correspondiente-De hecho, Mantarou preguntó por ti.

-¿A si?-Dijo Sora fingiendo sorpresa, pues bien sabía que el hermano mayor de Miyako babeaba por ella.

-Sí, es que el me atendió, me dijo que sus papás estaban de vacaciones-Dijo todavía acomodando alguna de sus compras-Es un buen chico Sora, ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?

Sora estaba a punto de replicar, cuando su mamá la interrumpió-¡Rayos! ¡Se me olvido la leche! ¿Cómo pude haber olvidado la leche?-Toshiko se reprimía a sí misma, pues la leche era lo más importante en la casa Takenouchi-Sora, no seas malita, ve a comprar leche, por favor.

-Claro-Dijo Sora de mala gana, pues eran las 7:30, lo último que quería era salir de su casa.

Mientras caminaba por las calles oscuras de Odaiba, Sora pudo observar varios carteles de Yamato Ishida, en donde, ciertamente se leía que iría a la ciudad. La chica recordó que sus amigas se encontraban acampando en esos momentos para poder comprar las benditas entradas, y por primera vez, sintió pena por ellas.

La colorina estaba a punto de llegar al supermercado Inoue, cuando escucho un grito, despavorido de una chica.

-¡Es Yamato Ishida!

Ante eso, Sora se escondió en un callejón que estaba a sus espaldas, y comenzó a contar en su mente.

-¡Diez!-Y en eso, alargo sus brazos, y jaló a un chico rubio, que justo en esos momentos se encontraba "huyendo por su vida".

El rubio estaba a punto de replicar, más Sora no se lo permitió, pues lo callo colocando una de sus manos sobre su boca.

-¡Mira nomás a quien tenemos aquí!-Dijo fingiendo emoción-Al **famosísimo** Yamato Ishida… ¿Qué podre hacer con el primero…?

Ante esto, Yamato se zafo de las manos de la colorina, y se volteo para ver quien le había "salvado la vida-¿Quién te crees tú para decir eso?-Entonces miro a la chica y se quedo plasmado, pues él la conocía perfectamente-So… ¿Sora?

-¡Vaya!-La aludida sonrió irónicamente-¡Si finalmente si me recuerdas!

-¡Pero claro que me acuerdo de ti! Si eras mi mejor amiga en la clase de música-Dijo el chico todavía en "shock" por haberse re-encontrado con su amiga de la infancia.

-¡No me digas!-Dijo Sora, nuevamente fingiendo sorpresa-Que raro… cuando firmaste ese contrato, nuestra amistad pareció desaparecer mágicamente, ¿No crees?

-¿Qué? ¡Pero qué dices Sora! ¡Claro que no desapareció!-Sora rodo sus ojos.

-¿Ah no?-La chica sonrió amargamente-¡Entonces seguimos siendo amigos!-Sora comenzó a negar secamente con la cabeza-Venga Yamato… Ni tú te la creíste-Dijo la chica mientras se daba una media vuelta, con la clara intención de marcharse del callejón, más no pudo lograr su cometido, pues un fuerte brazo la detuvo.

-Sora…-La chica empezó a sentir como lagrimas empezaban a correr por su rostro.

-En serio Yamato, ya te ayude a escapar de tus fans, ahora… ¡Suéltame!-Y entonces Sora se zafo del brazo del rubio, y salió corriendo en dirección a su hogar, olvidando completamente el encargo que su madre le había hecho.

La superestrella, se sintió tan mal, que se sentó secamente en el callejón, mientras se puso a pensar, en el posible porque del enojo tan grave de Sora, hasta que recordó que tenía una cita con su hermano menor, así que de mala gana, se levanto y se volvió a dirigir al departamento donde residía su hermano.

Antes de salir del callejón, Yamato se puso unos lentes oscuros que llevaba en su pantalón, e igualmente una gorra que llevaba en su mochila, y entonces sí, salió corriendo hacia su destino.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora (?)**

Lo se, lo se... Soy Una hija de... Mi mami(: Es que que me creo como para, con tres historias inconclusas, ¡ponerme a comenzar otra! Soy una B*tch... Lo se... Pero bueno, esta istoria se me vino de repente, y no me pude resistir a escribirla... Además es mi primer Sorato! OMG ! hahaha

Se que no es la mejor trama del mundo, y tampoco la mas original... Pero es que, mis otros fics tienen tramas muy complicadas, y esta no lo es, por lo que la terminare mucho mas rapido;) Pero bueno... Me vino la idea el escuchar la cancion de mimso nombre del fic, de Taylor Swift, la mejor de este mundo! ;D

En fin! Muchas gracias por leer, espero actualizar para la proxima semana;) Y les agradeceria si me regalan un lindo review :3

Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Bueno mis queridos lectores, se que ya lo saben de sobra, pero es mi obligación que ni Digimon ni sus Personajes son mios, todo le pertenece a sus respectivos autores... Se que esto los desepicona de manera intensa! Pero... que le hago?

* * *

Yamato toco el timbre del departamento de su hermano, y repentinamente, comenzó a sentir unas molestas mariposas en su estomago, y el rubio simplemente no lo podía comprender.

-Tranquilízate Yamato…. Es tu familia, no me vengas con estos nerviosismos-Se dijo en voz baja a sí mismo, y tuvo que callar, pues justo en ese momento, la puerta del departamento que tenía en frente, se abrió.

Lo observo. Había crecido bastante, hasta le parecía que estaba ya de su tamaño, e incluso más alto que él. Tenía la misma carita que tenia de niño, con esos ojos alegres, y una sonrisa en el rostro; Sonrisa de esas que te ponen de buenas a pesar de sentirte terrible, y así era como Yamato se sentía. Terrible.

-¡Hermano!-Grito Takeru saliendo directo para así, poder abrazar a Yamato.

La estrella correspondió inmediatamente el abrazo, a pesar de que él no solía ser de esas personas a las que se les predominan "cariñosas"; Pero no podía evitarlo. Había extrañado bastante a su hermano, le hacía falta. En serio que cuando le habían dicho que para ser una súper estrella tendría que sacrificarlo todo, era verdad.

-Ta-Takeru-Dijo Yamato, mientras sentía como unas cuantas gotas caían en sus hombros, gotas provenientes de los ojos de Takeru-Perdón por la tardanza…

-No te preocupes-Dijo el menor mientras deshacía el abrazo-Además, no llegaste tarde, son apenas-Miro el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca-Las 8:15, no tardaste tanto.

-¿En serio?-El chico no comprendía cómo había pasado tan poco tiempo, aquellos minutos que había estado en el callejón con…Sora le habían parecido eternos, y cuando Sora había estado con él, simplemente deseaba que el tiempo no transcurriera, a pesar de que la Colorina estaba sumamente molesta con él, e Ishida seguía sin comprender el por qué…

-Si –Takeru comenzó a entrar a su hogar, así que Yamato lo siguió, y sonrió al reconocer el típico olor a detergente de limón que siempre había usado su madre-Aunque, si te podría preguntar por qué tardaste…-Le dijo Takaishi, mientras servía dos tazas de té, y le ofrecía una a su hermano quien tomaba asiento en la vieja sala de su mamá, la cual, seguía siendo la misma en la que Yamato solía acostarse cuando tenía 8 años, y sus papás seguían viviendo juntos.

-Bueno…-Yamato se tensó en un acto inconsciente, mientras aceptaba la taza de té que su hermano le ofrecía-Es que unas fans me reconocieron, y bueno, tuve que huir.

-Oh… Eso explicaría el por qué escuche un "Es Yamato Ishida", y después los gritos de las lindas alumnas de ballet de la señora Nakamura… -Yamato abrió sus ojos como platos ante la declaración de su "querido" hermanito.

-¡Entonces me pudiste haber ayudado!-Gritó Ishida Poniéndose de pie y encarando a Takeru.

-Tal vez…-Dijo Takeru poniendo cara de niño tierno e inocente, faceta que quizá todos creían era la del rubio menor, aunque, Yamato cada vez estaba más seguro de que de inocente y tierno, Takeru no tenía ni un pelo.

-¡Baka!-Y Yamato se puso a perseguir a su hermanito, y cuando lo agarró, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, como solían jugar de niños.

-¡Ya! ¡Ya!-Decía Takeru rindiéndose de la guerra de cosquillas que en ese momento tenia con su hermano-¡Me rindo!

-Pero que niñita te has vuelto Takeru… Me decepcionas-Dijo Yamato con una sonrisa de típico malvado hermano mayor.

-Pues ya ves-Decía Takeru mientras se ponía de pie, pues habían estado con su "guerra" en el suelo-Hey Yama-Dijo sonriente.

-¿Qué?-Dijo el mayor levantándose igualmente.

-Estos lentes oscuros-Dijo Takeru mientras le enseñaba unos lentes que había estado escondiendo tras su espalda-Si mal lo recuerdo son los que te regaló Usher en los Grammy… ¿no?

-Takeru… ¡Devuélvemelos!-Y de nueva cuenta, los hermanos Ishida-Takaishi, comenzaron una nueva guerra de cosquillas.

…

Sora llego jadeando a la puerta de su casa. Y, sintiendo como si de su vida dependiera, abrió velozmente la puerta de su apartamento. Sabía como seguramente se vería. Con ojos hinchados por haber llorado anteriormente, y con sus cabellos alborotados y horribles; Así que Takenouchi rezaba por no encontrarse con nadie, además de que no se encontraba con ánimos de darle alguna explicación a quien fuese.

Se encontraba enojada. Furiosa. Como si estuviese a punto de explotar en cualquier segundo. Pero; En alguna parte de su ser, más específicamente, su corazón, se encontraba feliz, y dichosa. Más no, esos sentimientos eran un lujo que Sora no se podía dar, no por _él._

Toshiko sonrió al escuchar que su hija había llegado a su hogar, más al voltearse para observarla, su sonrisa se esfumo, pues la única hija de la familia Takenouchi se encontraba cabizbaja, y si, sin el encargo que le había hecho.

-Hija y la le…-Dijo Toshiko, más no pudo completar su frase debido a que Sora la encaro, y con el simple hecho de ver la enojada cara de su hija, callo.

-¡No quiero hablar del tema!-Y la colorina corrió directo a su habitación, para después cerrar de un fuerte portazo su puerta, haciendo más que evidente el humor que tenía en ese momento.

-Bueno… Supongo que mañana tendré que ir por la leche-Dijo Toshiko encogiéndose de hombros, para después continuar con el arreglo floral en el que estaba trabajando.

Soro se lanzo directo a su cama, poniéndose su almohada encima de su cabeza, pues no quería saber de nadie. De absolutamente nadie. Y siguió con la tarea que se encontraba haciendo momentos atrás: Llorar.

Cuando se hubiese cansado de su faceta de niña pequeña y chillona, aventó bruscamente la almohada contra la pared, para ponerse a buscar por todos lados una pequeña cajita, la cual, a pesar de su tamaño, tenía una gran importancia para la colorina, quien comenzaba a desesperarse, pues no la encontraba por ningún lado.

-¿Dónde la habré dejado?-Se pregunto a sí misma, mientras se encontraba sentada en su cama, la cual minutos antes se encontraba perfectamente tendida, más ahora, claramente no lo estaba.

La mirada de Sora se paseó por cada rincón de su cuarto, hasta que repentinamente se paró en una pequeña esquina debajo de su tocador, pues justo ahí, en ese pequeño y olvidado rincón se encontraba lo que había estado buscando los últimos minutos. Su preciada caja.

-¡Bingo!-Y Sora se levantó de golpe de su aposento, y corrió para poder coger esa cajita que tantos recuerdos le traía.

La caja no tenía mucho chiste por fuera. Para cualquiera se podría tratar de una caja cualquiera, una simple y sencilla caja de cartón, con solo una pequeña línea color azul que delineaba la tapa, siendo el único decorado. Más para Sora, era una caja muy especial, pues justo ahí guardaba esos pequeños detalles que cuando uno ve, le traen tantos recuerdos tan agradables, de esos que cuando se te cruzan en la mente, te es inevitable sonreír.

Un tanto apresurada, la chica abrió la caja, y sacó una vieja y arrugada foto, la cual se encontraba doblada a la mitad. Sora dudó en desdoblarla, pues hacía ya tres años que la tenía así, doblada a la mitad. Más decidió no dudar más, y la desdobló.

Oh sorpresa. La colorina se encontraba sonriendo inevitablemente.

Sora lanzo un largo suspiro, pues, en esa foto que se encontraba presenciando, se encontraban dos muchachos de quince años. Una niña de rojizos cabellos hasta los hombros, y un rubio de mirada intensa, y sí, ambos se encontraban sonriendo, igual que Sora lo hacía en esos momentos. Ambos muchachos se encontraban en lo que parecía un aula de música. Ella con una guitarra acústica en mano, y él con un bajo. De fondo, habían más muchachos, solo que estos eran claramente mayores, fácil tenían la edad que la colorina tenía en esos momentos, dieciocho.

Si, era bonito recordar, y sonreír con cada memoria que te viene a la mente, en especial cuando se trataban de recuerdos tan importantes, y fuertes como los que Sora estaba teniendo en esos instantes.

Más luego lo recordó. Recordó eso que no quería recordar, y volvió a su estado anímico de antes, y sin poder controlarlo, rompió a la mitad la foto que antes había presenciado con tanta alegría.

…

Los hermanos Ishida-Takaishi se encontraban sentados en la mesa de su pequeña cocineta, comiendo porquerías, y hablando de mujeres mientras veían un catalogo de su madre, más específicamente, un catálogo de lencería, donde se podían presenciar perfectamente las modelos de Victoria's Secret, como buenos hombres.

-Esa Adriana sí que está buena, ¿no crees?-Dijo Takeru señalando a una de las tantas muchachas que salían en paños menores.

-¡Claro que sí!-Dijo Yamato arrebatándole el catalogo, para poder admirar más de cerca las curvas de la tal Adriana Lima.

-Hay varias chicas que se verían increíbles con ese atuendo…-Se dijo Takeru más para sí, que para su hermano; Pues el menor se había perdido en su mente, mientras se imaginaba a quien sabe quien con la lencería de encaje negro que llevaba la modelo brasileña.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Pues suelta la sopa niño!-Dijo Yamato claramente interesado.

El comentario de Ishida provocó un sonrojo repentino en el rostro del menor-Etto… No-Dijo el chico mientras evitaba la mirada de su hermano, quien no tenía la mirada más sencilla de enfrentar.

-¡Vamos Takeru!-Dijo Yamato buscando la mirada de su hermanito-¿O acaso me harás comenzar la Tercera Guerra Mundial de cosquillas?-Dijo con sonrisa burlona.

Takeru simplemente se encogió de hombros-Bueno… ¡Pero solo te diré una!

-¡Uy! Mi hermano el Casanova, ¿eh?-Dijo Yamato levantando una ceja, pues por más que lo intentaba, no podía dejar de ver a Takaishi como un pequeño bebé, a pesar de que el chico ya tenía quince bien sentados años-¡Pero si cada vez te pareces más a mí!.Takeru rodo sus ojos, pues con tanto tiempo ausente casi olvidaba el enorme ego que tenía su hermano. Casi-Bueno, bueno, está bien… Pero dime, que este galán tiene ganas de conocer a alguien.

Takeru sonrió ante la declaración de su hermano, pues a pesar de que lo había dicho en tono de broma, Takaishi bien sabía que su hermano lo decía en serio-Se trata de una tenista de último año de la preparatoria EOAC (Escuela de Odaiba A.C.)-Dijo el rubio menor, haciendo referencia a la escuela pública de Odaiba, escuela a la que no acudía debido a que su familia tenía el suficiente dinero como para estar en una escuela privada, aún sin el dinero que Yamato le daba a su madre cada mes.

-¿Tenista eh?-Dijo Yamato sonriendo-Eso significa buenas piernas, continua.

-¡Exacto! Bueno… Se llama Sora-Yamato abrió los ojos como platos, más decidió seguir escuchando a su hermano, pues ¿Cuántas probabilidades habían de que solo hubiera una _Sora_?-Takenouchi Sora-Ante eso, Yamato casi se ahoga con las papas fritas que se encontraba comiendo.

-Con que ahora es tenista…-Se dijo en voz baja, por lo que Takeru no logró entenderlo.

-¿Qué dices hermano?-Pregunto Takaishi confuso.

-No, no nada. Tú continua-Dijo Yamato con una sonrisa un tanto fingida, pues estaba nervioso. Casi metía la pata.

-Bueno, es pelirroja, y tiene una piel morena, ¡Como café con leche!- Decía Takeru nuevamente perdido en su mente-¡Y estoy seguro que se vería espectacular con eso!-Dijo el menor, nuevamente señalando la ropa interior que llevaba la modelo.

Sin poder evitarlo, Yamato se imagino a la colorina con esas prendas, y se sonrojo inmediatamente-Si que lo haría…-Se dijo para sí, más, para su mala fortuna esta vez Takeru si le había entendido, y perfectamente.

-¿Qué? ¿La conoces?-Le preguntó extrañado.

-¡No, no, no!-Dijo negando rápidamente con la cabeza-Es solo que, con la descripción que me acabas de dar, puedo imaginarme que se vería muy bien-Dijo sonriendo nervioso, pues de nueva cuenta, estaba a punto de meter la pata. Por primera vez agradecía que su hermano fuese tan crédulo.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la residencia Takaishi, para dejar entrar a una mujer de unos treinta-y-muchos o cuarenta-y-pocos.

-¡Takeru! ¡Ya llegue!-Dijo la mujer mientras dejaba su bolsa colgada en el perchero, y caminaba a paso seguro hacía su cocina, más, cuando entro a esta, no pudo creer lo que sus ojos estaban observando-¿Ya…-Yamato?-Pregunto incrédula la mujer.

-Hola Natsuko-Le respondió serio su hijo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?... Quiero decir… ¿Te dejo escapar el señor Oikawa?-Decía aun en shock la madre de los hermanos.

-Si bueno… Me dio un descanso antes de mi gira-Mintió.

-Oh, vaya… Si que has crecido.

-Es natural, ¿No crees?-Dijo secamente mientras se levantaba de su asiento-Bueno, ya me voy. Takeru lamento no haberte llevado a algún lugar decente, pero ya ves… con esto de las fans, todo se me complico.

-No te preocupes hermano, a la próxima será-Le dijo Takaishi sonriente.

-A la próxima-Dijo Yamato correspondiéndole la sonrisa-¡Adiós Natsuko!-Dijo el rubio, para después salir de la residencia Takaishi. Si bien, Yamato no se llevaba tan bien con su madre, pues, después del divorcio de sus padres, Natsuko había descuidado un tanto su relación con su primogénito, por la misma razón de no vivir con él. Esto, le dolió bastante a Yamato, por lo que ahora era distante con su progenitora.

Ates de salir del edificio departamental donde Takeru y Natsuko residen, el rubio se volvió a poner su disfraz, pues, a pesar de que ya pasaban de las 11, el rubio estaba consciente de que existía la enorme posibilidad de que si no continuaba con su bajo perfil, lo podían reconocer, cosa que Yamato no quería.

Se colocó sus lentes de sol, y la misma gorra que llevaba hace unas horas. La estrella verificó que en su mochila llevaba los Yens suficientes como para hospedarse unas noches en cualquier hotel, así que se puso en camino hacia un destino indefinido, pues, a pesar de que había vivido cuatro años en Odaiba, el rubio jamás se había hospedado en un hotel en la ciudad, así que simplemente camino, esperando encontrarse con uno, por sí solo.

Yamato detuvo en seco su caminar, y no precisamente debido a que hubiese encontrado al hotel perfecto, no. Lo que al rubio le había llamado tanto la atención era un edificio departamental, uno muy similar al que residía su hermano, solo que un poco más humilde.

-Me pregunto si…-El rubio comenzó a correr hacía la entrada del edificio, pues, si su memoria no le fallaba, en ese lugar estaba la residencia Takenouchi, o al menos, así lo era hace tres años, y él, Yamato Ishida deseaba muchísimo que aun fuera así.

Ishida decidió subir las escaleras de emergencia en vez del elevador, debido al miedo a que alguien lo reconociera, pues definitivamente no deseaba repetir lo mismo que le había sucedido momentos atrás.

Después de Cuatro pisos arriba, y dos pasillos recorridos, lo vio. Al departamento número 455.

Las molestas mariposas regresaron al estómago de Ishida, pues deseaba intensamente que Sora aún viviera en ese pequeño lugar. Deseaba volver a verla. Deseaba escuchar su voz. Y sobre todo, deseaba saber porque la que solía ser su gran amiga, no le hablaba. Más, estaba el pequeñísimo detalle de cómo averiguar si la Familia Takenouchi aún vivía ahí. Claramente no podía llegar cómo Juan por su casa y tocar la puerta, pues ¿Qué pasaba si los Takenouchi no residían ahí?

Así que, después de tanto pensarlo, decidió usar el juego que todo niño hacía en su mejor época. El famosísimo, y tan simple juego-broma de "toca y corre".

Estaba a punto de salir de su pequeño escondite entre un pasillo y otro para lograr su cometido, cuando pudo divisar a un señor que no había visto en su vida, el cual entraba como si nada hacía la que pensaba era la residencia Takenouchi, así que Yamato se decepciono bastante. Más no, ya se había hecho demasiado la idea de descubrir si Sora aún vivía ahí, como para irse hacia atrás. Así que, en cuanto el señor hubiese entrado completamente, Yamato salió de su escondite para poder tocar el timbre de la residencia "misteriosa".

En cuanto tocó el timbre, volvió a correr hacía su escondite, y ahí espero a que alguien, quien fuera saliera a atender la puerta.

El corazón del rubio salto cuando la puerta se abrió, y ni se diga cuando vio que una cabellera rojiza salía de esta, y que, al ver que no había nadie tras la puerta, volvió a ingresar a su hogar. Yamato se sentía alegre, quizá demasiado, pues lo había logrado. Había conseguido verificar su teoría.

Sonrió satisfecho, y salió del edificio departamental, para re-iniciar su búsqueda de un lugar donde dormir.

No tardó en encontrar un hotel, no tan lujoso, pero nada feo. Un lugar de fácil, cuatro estrellas. El rubio le sonrió de manera comprometedora a la cajera, quien no pudo evitar regresarle la sonrisa, pues, a pesar de que la estrella llevaba sobre si un disfraz improvisado, se notaba a millas que se trataba de una persona muy bien parecida.

La cajera le dio, embobada en la belleza del rubio, la llave correspondiente a la habitación que había alquilado. En cuanto Yamato recibió la llave, se dirigió con un bajo perfil a su cuarto, y, cansado por el largo día que había vivido, se quitó sus tenis, y se recostó en la cama, para después encender el televisor.

El rubio comenzó a hacer Zapping, y, cansado de no encontrar ningún programa lo suficientemente interesante, decidió dejarle en el noticiero, a pesar de que ese tipo de programas no eran algo que le llamara precisamente la atención, comenzó a importarle, cuando reconoció inmediatamente a la persona que salía en esos momentos en la pantalla.

Se trataba de su manager, Yukio Oikawa.

-Entonces díganos señor Oikawa, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-Pregunto interesada la reportera.

-Pues hoy, alrededor de las 7:30 pm, el cantante Yamato Ishida, desapareció. No se encontraba en su camerino-Dijo serio Yukio.

-Pero, ¿Cómo pudo ser eso posible?-Decía incrédula la reportera.

-No lo sabemos aún. Pero, si le puedo pedir, a todos los televidentes que, si ven alguna señal de Yamato, lo hagan saber-Dijo, ahora desesperado Oikawa.

-Así es, avisen a sus amigos, a quién sea, que si ven alguna señal del cantante, marquen a los números que ahora aparecen en pantalla.

-Y, Yamato, si de casualidad estás viendo esto, aparécete, por favor-Dijo cada vez más desesperado el manager del rubio.

El chico sonrió de manera irónica-Oh claro Oikawa, en este momento abandonaré esta tranquilidad que estoy viviendo para regresar al horrible y falso mundo del espectáculo, tu mandas-Y en eso, Ishida apago el televisor, acomodándose en la cama donde se encontraba acostado, para así, quedándose completamente dormido, mientras miles de personas, lo buscaban sin parar.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora (?)**

Wow! Pero que velocidad la mia! Jamás había actualizado una historia tan rápido! Pero no se... Supongo que me emocione bastante con esta historia, y todo gracias a ustedes y a sus lindos reviews :3 Muchas Gracias!

En fin, mientras veo el partido de Portugal vs Brasil, espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo ;)

Espero sus comentarios(:

Slaudos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **¿Es necesario humillarme a mi misma cada vez que publico algo nuevo diciendo que Digimon NO es mio? Según FanFiction si... Que injusto, ¿no creen? Me quitan mi pequeño autoestima ¬¬ haha

* * *

Yamato Ishida, no pudo pegar un ojo durante toda la noche ¿La razón? Ni él mismo la conocía a ciencia cierta… Pero, algo muy dentro de su ser le decía que, muy probablemente, la razón de su insomnio durante toda la noche, tuviera nombre y apellido.

Sora Takenouchi.

Si, la colorina estaba en su mente durante cada pequeño y mísero instante, y, en lugar de molestarle, por alguna extraña razón al rubio le gustaba, y mucho, que la imagen de Takenouchi no se esfumara ni un instante de su mente, a pesar de que no se tratase de la misma imagen de la Sora linda y sonriente que el recordaba de cuando apenas eran unos niños de cortos 15 años de edad. Y, conforme los minutos pasaban, Yamato se decidía cada vez más en regresar a la residencia Takenouchi, ya que ya había comprobado que seguían viviendo en el confortante apartamento que él bien recordaba.

Se levanto finalmente de la cama del hotel, y se dispuso a tomar una veloz ducha, pues la idea de volver a ver a Sora, causaba que adrenalina recorriera cada rincón de su cuerpo, por medio de la sangre.

Abrió el agua _fría_ de la regadera, pues, a pesar de encontrarse en primavera, al rubio le fascinaba tomar fríos baños, y simplemente no podía comenzar su día si no hacía eso, era parte de su rutina diaria.

Cuando el agua le toco sus dorados mechones se relajo repentinamente, pues no podía evitar pensar en que prácticamente todo Japón lo estaría buscando hasta en los rincones más diminutos, y, a pesar de que se debería preocupar bastante de ese "pequeñísimo" detalle, a Yamato le parecía un divertido juego de las escondidillas, en donde, definitivamente él ganaría.

Salió de la regadera, y se vistió con lo más sencillo que pudo conseguir de su camerino antes de salir; Unos vaqueros azules y una holgada camisa negra, y por supuesto, no podía faltar una gorra negra que cubriera cada mínimo mechón de su cabellera, pues, tenía que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para que nadie lo reconociera.

Tomo sus lentes oscuros, los mismos que Takeru casi le roba, y, antes de salir del cuarto al que no pensaba regresar debido al plan que había estado planeando durante toda su noche de insomnio, encendió el televisor, para así, poder ver el programa que de ahora en adelante sería su programa favorito, pues sería lo que más le ayudaría a saber donde lo buscaban. El Noticiero.

-Veamos… Que me tienes de nuevo señor Oikawa-Dijo Yamato sonriendo juguetonamente, esperando ansioso a que los anuncios culminaran, para que así, la sección de espectáculos del noticiero más importante de todo Japón comenzara.

En la pantalla apareció una rubia oxigenada, de cuerpo escultural, aunque con tan solo ponerle atención a la antipática mujer que aparecía en la pantalla, uno se podía percatar de que ese cuerpo no sería escultural de no haber sido por múltiples cirugías plásticas, tanto en el trasero, como en el busto, y eso era algo que Yamato podía comprobar, pues él conocía perfectamente a esa señora como para llegar a dudarlo, pues sí, esa antipática señora había sido ni más, ni menos que la novia de su mismo padre.

-Todo Japón seguimos muy preocupados por la repentina desaparición de la súper estrella, Yamato Ishida-Decía la que respondía por el nombre de Izumi, mientras, atrás de ella aparecía, en una pantalla del estudio de grabación, una imagen del mismo Yamato, quien al mismo tiempo simplemente podía ahogar una risilla divertida, pues como había dicho, eso no era más que un juego de escondidillas-Según informa su manager, el señor Yukio Oikawa, él joven de apenas 18 años desapareció ayer en la tarde, alrededor de las siete de la tarde, vamos contigo Juri.

Ahora, en la pantalla aparecía una mujer claramente más joven que Izumi, la cual llevaba cabellos castaños cortos, y quién se notaba a kilómetros que era una novata, pues se le veía sumamente nerviosa.

-Gracias Izumi-Dijo mientras sus manos le temblaban inevitablemente-Pues sí queridos televidentes, el astro musical está desaparecido, y ahora mismo me encuentro en una de las calles más transitadas de Tokio, para entrevistar a alguna de sus fans-Dijo torpemente la reportera, quien se volteaba con una de las varias adolescentes que pasaban por la calle-Hola, tú eres fan de Yamato Ishida, cierto-Le pregunto a la adolescente, quien rodo los ojos, pues la pregunta que acababa de hacer Juri era más que obvia. La chica llevaba puesta una T-Shirt del mismísimo Ishida.

-Si-Dijo con tono obvio.

-¡Bien!-Dijo Juri como si hubiese ganado la lotería-Y cuéntanos, ¿Tú sabías que está desaparecido?

En eso, los ojos de la adolescente de no más de quince años se abrieron de par en par-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo que está desaparecido? ¡Eso es imposible!-Dijo incrédula la chica.

-No, cómo lo escuchaste, no se sabe la ubicación de Yama…-La pobre reportera no pudo continuar pues la fan del rubio le había arrebatado salvajemente el micrófono, colocándose así, en frente del camarógrafo, para que sólo su cara se pudiera apreciar en la televisión.

-No se preocupen, yo soy parte del club de Fans oficial de Yamato, ¡y _todos_ (Sí, en el club de Fans de Ishida también había hombres…) Nos pondremos a buscarlo arduamente! Le informaré inmediatamente a la presidenta del club-Dijo seria la chica. En cuanto Yamato escucho que llamarían a la loca presidenta de su club de fans no pudo evitar temblar asustadísimo, pues el rubio ya había tenido el "honor" de conocerla… Y no había sido nada placentero para el cantante. Además, el hecho de que Jun Motomiya, la presidenta de su club de fans, se enterará de su desaparición no hacía otra cosa que hacer mucho más complicado su "juego", pues Yamato bien sabía que Jun era capaz de mover cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarlo.

-Bien, así que ya saben, quién sea que vea a Yamato Ishida, llame por favor a los teléfonos en pantalla-Dijo Juri recuperando su micrófono-Regresamos contigo Izumi-Dijo sonriendo. Yamato entonces apago el televisor.

Este juego de escondidas ya no le parecía tan divertido, no si Jun Motomiya participaba en el.

…

Sora despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, cosa que no ayudaba a curar su mal humor. Estaba aún molesta, y para terminarla, en unas pocas horas tenía que presentar su examen final de química, examen que bien sabía cómo terminaría; En una fea y deprimente nota reprobadora.

La pelirroja se talló pesadamente los ojos y fue directamente a su baño para darse un veloz baño, justo como le gustaba, con agua _caliente_. Mientras se enjuagaba su extraña cabellera, Takenuchi suspiró pesadamente más de una vez, pues sin poder evitarlo, los recuerdos del ayer le venían de golpe a la mente, y eso era algo de lo que ya estaba harta, pues toda la noche había estado pensando en eso, en el ayer… en él.

Salió de la regadera y se miró fijamente en el espejo. Se veía deplorable. Con unas enormes ojeras, y más pálida que nunca. Ese look no le gusto nada a la colorina, por lo que decidió que ya no podía estar deprimida, y que tenía que continuar con su día, a pesar de que lo empezaría reprobando un examen.

Más, mientras Sora desayunaba su cereal matutino, decidió dejar de preocuparse por el estúpido examen, pues, ¡ya se trataban de los exámenes finales! Después del examen que estaba a punto de presentar no tendría que saber nada más de Química, pues estaba feliz con la idea de estudiar diseño de modas, cosa en la que si era buena. Además de que la ansiada graduación de la Preparatoria estaba más cerca.

La colorina lanzó un largo suspiro al aire. Mala idea pensar en la graduación… ¡Todavía no tenía pareja para el baile! Y, la razón de ello no era que los chicos no la buscaban para invitarla, pues de hecho ya varios le habían ofrecido acompañarla… No. La verdadera razón es que el chico ideal no lo había, hecho ¿Lo malo? No sabía quién era ese chico, es más, ni siquiera sabía que tal humano existiese.

-¡Que lata!-Dijo simplemente Sora cuando finalmente termino de comer su tazón de cereal-¡Mamá, ya me voy!-Gritó en dirección a la sala de su casa, lugar en donde su mamá suele trabajar en sus arreglos florales, más no la vio por ningún lado, así que supuso que ya se había ido a la florería. Así que Sora se encogió de hombros, y tomó simplemente una pequeña mochila, donde simplemente llevaba su cuaderno y libro de química, junto con su lápiz de la "buena suerte", pues, como se trataban de exámenes finales, los alumnos de la EOAC tenían la opción de que en cuanto terminasen el examen, se pudieran dirigir a sus hogares.

…

Yamato salió del hotel como si de un espía se tratase, volteándose a todos lados, pues no lo podía evitar… Se sentía nervioso, y bastante.

No podía dejar que lo encontraran, no tan rápido, además de que estaba disfrutando su momento de vida "normal", sin quererlo, se había encontrado con ella, persona a la que no veía desde que tenían quince… O al menos eso era lo que él creía.

Yamato no tenía idea de a dónde podía acudir, pues después de esos tres años de ausencia en Odaiba, prácticamente había cortado los lazos que tenía con sus antiguos amigos, amigos que si eran de verdad, no como las personas del espectáculo que se hacían llamar de igual manera: Amigos, cuando seguramente no tenían ni idea del verdadero significado de esa palabra, y tristemente Yamato tampoco estaba muy seguro de saberlo igualmente, pues él no se había portado como un buen amigo… Pues le había dejado de hablar a esas personas que se habían portado tan bien con él antes de haber sido famoso, a pesar de que esas personas sólo habían sido dos, pues él solía ser un niño muy antisocial, y no dudaba en que lo siguiera siendo.

Una de esas personas que se había portado tan bien con él había sido Taichi Yagami, un compañero de su antiguo Instituto, con él cual a pesar de siempre discutir, se había llevado muy bien, y a quien, dos años antes de que su carrera musical comenzara, corrieron de su prestigioso Instituto (el mismo en donde estudiaba Takeru), debido a sus bajas notas y mal comportamiento, y a quien dejo de ver súbitamente, y que de hecho, incluso antes de volverse famoso, no tenía idea de su ubicación… Cosa que lo hizo sentirse un poco mejor, pues se dio cuenta que no había sido del todo su culpa dejarse de hablar con Taichi. Si, ahora se sentía un poco mejor. Solo un poco. Más, ahora se preguntaba la ubicación de Yagami.

La otra persona a quien el rubio pudo llamar amigo, fue la misma a la que se había encontrado la noche anterior, pues si, Sora había sido definitivamente su mejor amiga desde que se conocieron en la clase privada de música, clase en donde Sora y él eran los más jóvenes, y que por lo mismo, se pudieron llevar mejor, pues todos los demás alumnos de esa clase, eran tres años mayores que ellos, por lo que no les prestaban mucha atención que digamos, y mucho menos por que cuando Yamato y Sora entraron a la Academia Musical, apenas tenían 13 años.

El rubio suspiro, pues bien sabía que el no haberle hablado a Sora si había sido sólo su culpa, él había sido quien por haberse vuelto famoso, había dejado de acudir a la clase de música, a los miércoles de Pizza y Películas en casa de los Takenouchi, a los sábados de Karaoke en casa de su padre… Se sentía terrible. ¡Con razón Sora estaba tan molesta con él! Más no, algo le decía al rubio que Sora no era de las personas que se enojaban por eso, pues él la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que ella se enojaba por cosas más… Grandes. Total, él había llegado a aconsejarla en varios de sus problemas, por lo que sabía qué tipo de cosas molestaban a Sora, pero… ¿Qué pudo haber sido el causante de su enojo hacía él?

La misma pregunta de toda la noche…

El sonido de su celular lo asusto, sacándolo radicalmente de sus pensamientos; más se tranquilizo un poco pues a diferencia de lo que él había llegado a pensar, no se trataba de su celular de negocios, si no de su celular privado, cuyo número solo conocían tres personas: Hiroaki, Natsuko y por supuesto, Takeru.

Yamato volteó hacia sus costados, para así verificar que nadie lo estuviera viendo, y para su fortuna, era así. Al parecer su disfraz estaba funcionando bastante bien.

El rubio se metió a una pequeña cafetería para poder contestar su celular con más tranquilidad, y tras verificar que el celular que sonaba no era el de negocios, al cual apago inmediatamente, contesto.

-¿Moshi, Moshi?-Pregunto Yamato a pesar de que estaba seguro de quien era la persona que se encontraba en la otra línea.

_-¡Sin rodeos Yamato!-_Dijo enojado su hermano-_¿Estás consciente de que todo el mundo te está buscando?_

-Pues si pero…-Dijo Ishida sorprendido de que Takeru estuviese tan molesto.

_-¡Pero nada! ¿No sabes que preocupada está mamá? ¡Además de que está enojada! Le mentiste muy cruelmente Ishida, me decepcionas…-_Dijo Takeru con tono apagado.

-Lo lamento, pero es que estaba tan harto de todo que…-Dijo Yamato angustiado, pero la potente risa de Takeru lo dejo callado-¡Idiota! ¡En serio me asustaste!

_-Pues ese era el plan, ¿que querías? ¡En serio eres increíble!-_Decía aún riéndose el menor.

-Lo sé, lo sé-Dijo Ishida ahora en un tono orgulloso.

_-¡Como logras que todo mundo te busque en tan solo unas horas! ¡En serio te admiro hermano!-_Decía en un tono de voz que hacía que Yamato se imaginara que su hermano menor se encontraba sonriendo en esos momentos.

-Pues ya ves, cuando uno es como yo, no lo puede evitar, ¡Todo mundo me ama Takeru! ¿Qué esperabas?-Dijo cada vez haciendo más presente su tan particular ego.

_-Sí, si… Solo te digo que tienes suerte de que mamá no vea el noticiero._

-Lo sé-Dijo Ishida sonriendo, lo que causó que varias meseras de la cafetería se le quedarán viendo, pues con o sin disfraz, el rubio seguía siendo muy bien parecido-Supongo que es lo único que le debería agradecer a Izumi.

_-Tal vez… Pero bueno, ya me voy hermano, que mi siguiente clase está a punto de empezar-_Dijo con tono serio-_Pero en serio, ¿qué piensas hacer? _

Yamato sonrió misteriosamente, llamando nuevamente la atención de las meseras chismosas-Tú no te preocupes hermano, que tengo un súper plan digno de un Ishida.

-_Si eso dices…-_Dijo Takeru dándose por vencido-_Bueno, en serio me voy… ¡Después hablamos!_

-Claro, Bye-Dijo Yamato colgando finalmente y colocando su celular privado en su mochila, lo único que cargaba, y tiraba su celular de negocios en uno de los botes de basura del pequeño lugar. O gran error.

Yamato salió sigilosamente del local de cafés, y al notar que ya se había hecho lo suficientemente tarde, decidió comenzar su tan ansiado plan, en lugar de ponerse a vagar por toda la ciudad.

El rubio intentaba parecer lo más normal posible, pues definitivamente la gente sospecharía algo de él si se pasaba de callejón en callejón, y lo que él menos quería era que lo descubrieran, y bien sabía que debía ser cuidadoso, pues la mismísima Jun lo buscaba, así que el peligro podía estar en cada esquina.

Ishida comenzó a poner más atención a sus pasos, pues no quería descuidarse ni un poco si lo que quería era llegar al lugar que tanto conocía, y que justo el día anterior había "visitado". Sonrió al verificar que había llegado al edificio correcto. Se sentía impaciente. Ya la quería ver.

Antes de poder llegar al edificio, se tuvo que esconder en uno de los múltiples pasillos, pues muy cerca de ahí, se encontraba su mayor fan, la dichosa Jun Motomiya, así que tuvo que esperar unos momentos para que ésta se fuera, junto con su demás "querido" club de fans, y ahora sí, se adentro al edificio departamental.

Recorrió el mismo camino que había recorrido la noche pasada; Cuatro pisos arriba, dos pasillos, y ahí estaba, no había sido ni una ilusión, ni un sueño. El apartamento número 455 seguía ahí.

Las mariposas en su estomago volvieron a aparecer, más con su mayor esfuerzo, las ignoro, y toco el timbre de la puerta.

…

-¡En serio detesto Química!-Dijo un chico de cabellos castaños y alborotados-El examen estuvo más que horrible-Dijo haciendo una pose de dolor de cabeza, lo que causo que una risilla saliera de la boca de su amiga.

-¡Ni me lo digas!-Dijo concediendo con su amigo-Pero velo de este lado Taichi, ¡Por fin se termino! No más Química, ni tampoco maestra Kimi ¡Total libertad!-Dijo Sora feliz, mientras hacía un bailecillo con sus manos al aire.

-Libertad… Eso lo dirás tu que ya sabes perfectamente que vas a estudiar, no que yo que no tengo la más pálida idea-Dijo el chico mientras caminaba junto con la colorina por los pasillos de la gran Preparatoria-Y a ti tu mamá no te está presionando todo el tiempo porque te decidas de una buena vez…

-Eso es porque yo ya sé que voy a estudiar-Dijo la colorina mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Taichi, quien realmente estaba desesperado-Pero créeme, hace unos meses no tenía idea que quería estudiar, y mi mamá me quería colgar del árbol más cercano, pero finalmente me decidí-Dijo intentando darle ánimos a su desesperado amigo.

-Ni tú te la creíste Sora…-Dijo Taichi desanimado, mientras se sentaba pesadamente en una banca que se encontraba fuera de la escuela-Ambos sabemos que tu mamá jamás hizo, ni haría eso…

-Bueno tu ganas-Dijo Sora tomando asiento al lado de su amigo-Pero es solo porque, bueno… Sigue pensando que me siento mal por lo de… Tú sabes…

-Si, tal vez tengas razón… ¡Pero aún así no tengo ni idea de que estudiar!-Dijo Taichi parándose de golpe, y casi jalándose su alborotada cabellera.

-Que te parece abogado-Dijo Sora mientras metía su lápiz de la "buena suerte" dentro de su mochilita.

Taichi hizo como si se ahogaba con su propia saliva-Es un chiste, ¿Verdad?-Dijo abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

-No, de verdad no-Dijo Sora seria mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos-La verdad siempre se me ha hecho que defiendes muy bien tu punto de vista… Quién sabe, quizá hasta llegues a ser algo grande, como representante de la ONU, o algo por el estilo…

-Si eso piensas Sora-Dijo Taichi encogiéndose de hombros-Pero bueno, ya me voy… Tengo que ir por Hikari, y por cierto, ¿Sabes porque falto Mimi?

Sora rodo inevitablemente los ojos-Se fue con Miyako a acampar-Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Mimi y Miyako acampando… No me la creo, y ¿Cómo para qué?-Dijo Taichi incrédulo.

-Para comprar las entradas de su conciertillo de Yamato Ishida-Dijo Sora evitando ver la cara de su amigo mientras mencionaba el nombre del rubio.

Taichi abrió nuevamente los ojos al escuchar el nombre del artista-¡No me digas!-Dijo Taichi poniendo su típica pose de sus brazos detrás de la nuca.

-Pues si… que cosas, ¿No crees?-Dijo Sora haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-Realmente de ese par se espera de todo-Dijo Taichi pensativo-Bueno Sora, ¡nos vemos en la Graduación!

-Ehmm… Si claro, ¡adiós!- Dijo haciendo un gesto de despedida con sus manos, para después dirigirse a su departamento.

Caminaba lentamente, pues el hecho de que Taichi mencionara la dichosa fiesta, la ponía nuevamente de malas, más no podía hacer algo al respecto. Taichi tampoco tenía pareja, pero así era él, en cada fiesta a la que iba, se esperaba al último minuto para invitar a alguien, siendo consciente de que cualquier chica aceptaría. Sí, así era Taichi.

La colorina estaba a punto de llegar a su casa, cuando una "manada" de chicas le llego por la espalda, empujándola. Una de las chicas de la manada, más específicamente una pelirroja de cabello corto y en puntas, la encaro.

-¡Takenouchi!-Dijo la chica intentando sonar severa.

-¿Qué quieres Jun? Tengo un poco de prisa, así que, lo que me quieras decir dilo rápido-Dijo Sora con cara cansada, pues no había dormido nada bien.

Jun rodó sus ojos, pues era verdad, la chica Universitaria, un año mayor que ella, no se llevaba tan bien con la colorina-Sabes quién es Yamato Ishida, ¿No? Claro que sabes, no creo que estés tan desconectada del mundo-Dijo está vez más para sí. El comentario de Motomiya causo que las demás chicas de la manada, también conocida como "El Club Oficial de Fans de Yamato Ishida", se rieran.

Sora ignoro el comentario de Jun, y siguió con su camino hacía su hogar, más no pudo continuar pues Jun la volvió a encarar.

-Ya pues Sorita, no te enojes-Dijo sonriendo de la manera más hipócrita que pudo- Iré al punto… ¿Has visto a Yamato?

Sora sonrió irónicamente, más para su suerte, todas las que se encontraban frente a ella, no eran precisamente "genios" así que no se dieron cuenta de ese pequeño, pero tan importante detalle-¿Por que debería de haberlo visto?

-¿No sabes? ¡Es que está desaparecido!-Dijo Jun agitando sus manos en el aire.

-¿Desaparecido dices?-Dijo Sora incrédula, sonriendo internamente-Pues no Jun lo siento, no lo he visto-Dijo sonriendo un poco… Maléfico.

-Claro, ¿Cómo se me ocurrió que tu lo habrías visto?-Dijo Jun, para después darle la espalda a Sora, y su demás manada copio el gesto de Motomiya.

Sora rodó sus ojos, y decidió continuar su caminar hacía su hogar. Quería quitarse sus tenis, ponerse pijama y ver tele todo el día, pues a decir verdad estaba exhausta, al día siguiente podía entrenar tenis, pero no, hoy no quería hacer nada.

Llego a su casa, y como supuso, estaba vacía. Tomo una manzana del frutero, y se quito pesadamente sus tenis, para después sentarse en su sillón de la sala, y comenzar a comer animadamente su manzana.

Más su momento de felicidad termino cuando a alguien se le ocurrió timbrar.

Se levanto con un esfuerzo sobre-humano en dirección a la puerta, sin importarle que llevaba consigo sus queridas pantuflas de "Pikachu", quien quiera que fuera el "brillante" a quien se le ocurrió matar a su tranquilidad, tendría que aceptar su falta de elegancia, además, se encontraba en SU casa, tenía la libertad de hacer lo que se le antojara, incluso podría estar desnuda, ¿Y qué?

Más al momento de abrir su puerta, se quedó helada.

En frente de ella, con unos lentes oscuros en mano y un ridículo gorro negro, se encontraba él, Yamato Ishida, con una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora (?)**

Ok... No se que decir de este capitulo, creo que me quedo un poco aburridon, y por lo mismo no estoy tan complacida con él, pero viendo el buen lado... Aparecio Taichi! *se desmalla* haha Y tambien, es mi escrito más largo! *Festeja*

Es que me tenía que descargar en algo, estaba demasiado emo por que mi querido Brasis (Y con ello KAKÁ 3) Fué descalificado... Me dio un coraje! Pero bueno... Al menos gano Uruguay... Punto para America!

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta humilde historia, como se darán cuenta, gracias a sus lindos comentarios actualice velozmente, no tanto como la vez pasada, pero una semana es muy buien tiempo;) A que si! Asi que, agradeceria muchisimo que me dejasen un review con sus cometarios :3

Saludos! Nos estamos leyendo;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Ya que el otro día se me ocurrió la maravillosa idea de visitar a mi querido y cercanísimo amigo Akiyoshi Hongo, y comentarle simplemente que me quedaría con Digimon, y gracias a eso, los hermosos y amables hombres del FBI me persiguieron hasta encontrarme y quitarme los papeles que me daban a Digimon y a todos los personajes… Debo decir que no son míos, pues simplemente, si no lo hago, me matan, que tal :D

* * *

Cuando ambas miradas chocaron, pareció como si una chispa de luz inundara el pasillo donde se encontraba el departamento Takenouchi. El azul y el café rojizo parecían hacer una buena combinación, el detalle era que ni Sora, ni Yamato se habían dado cuenta de ello, no aún. Los muchachos de dieciocho años no podían separar su mirada el uno del otro. Se miraban fijamente y no articulaban ni una sola palabra; Ambos seguían en algún estado de "shock".

-Ya-Yamato-Rompió el silencio por fin la colorina- ¡¿Se puede saber qué rayos haces aquí?-Dijo en un tono duro, tono que Yamato decidió tomar como un tono de desesperación, por lo que sonrió ampliamente antes de contestarle.

-Bueno querida _amiga-_Dijo mientras intentaba entrar al hogar Takenouchi, más su deseo no pudo ser concedido pues Sora estaba parada fijamente en su puerta, por lo que Yamato tuvo que quedarse parado frente a ella-Realmente venía a pedirte un favor-Dijo mientras se apoyaba en la pared del costado de la entrada del departamento.

-Un favor, ¿eh?-Dijo Sora mientras levantaba una ceja y se cruzaba de brazos-¿Que te hace merecedor de que te haga un favor?-Dijo en un tono de mandataria, o de comandante de una brigada.

-Simple-Dijo Yamato mientras se acercaba a Sora, y miraba cuidadosamente a su alrededor, pues tenía que tener cuidado de que nadie lo viera ahora que se encontraba únicamente con la protección de su gorro como disfraz-Yo sé perfectamente que eres una muy _buena_ persona, y que no te negarías a ayudar a alguien que lo necesite-Dijo por medio de un susurro en el oído de Sora, la cual se encontraba tensa por la intensidad del acto del rubio.

La pelirroja rodó pesadamente sus ojos-¿Qué es lo que quieres Yamato? –Dijo aún en tono duro mientras se alejaba del rubio, el cual se encontraba demasiado cerca de ella, cosa que la incomodaba visiblemente.

-Nada difícil a decir verdad-Dijo la celebridad mientras sonría triunfante-Pero sería mucho más fácil explicártelo dentro…-Dijo intentando entrar a la residencia de la chica, más ella se le interpuso, nuevamente.

-No-Dijo Sora con media sonrisa, una sonrisa no muy precisamente cálida-Creo que es igual de fácil explicármelo aquí.

Yamato bufó y se puso sus lentes oscuros sin importarle lo mal o ridículo que se viera, pues temía demasiado que lo descubrieran.

-Bien-Dijo dándose por vencido, causando que una sonrisa de satisfacción apareciera en la boca de Takenouchi-No sé si estarás enterada, pero medio Japón me está buscando…-Dijo en casi un susurro, más lo suficientemente fuerte, como para que Sora lo escuchara.

Al ver que Sora no le contestaba, decidió continuar con su _maravilloso_ plan.

-Bueno, pues todas las autoridades, y la mayoría de los adolescentes me buscan, debido a que escape…

Sora soltó una ligera carcajada, cosa que sorprendió a Yamato-Continúa-Dijo Sora sonriente, pues pareciera como si la colorina disfrutara el hecho de que Yamato le estuviera pidiendo un favor.

-El hecho es que-Dijo el rubio tomando una bocanada de aire-Quería ver si… mepodíaquedarunosdíasentucasa-Dijo rápidamente, mientras recuperaba un poco de aire, debido a la rapidez que uso en su oración.

-¿Perdón?-Dijo Sora abriendo de más sus ojos-Disculpa Yamato, pero no entendí nada de lo que me acabas de decir-Dijo seria, pues realmente no había comprendido lo que al rubio le había costado tanto esfuerzo decirle.

Yamato rodó sus ojos, y volvió a tomar una bocanada de aire, pues realmente le costaba trabajo pedir lo que iba a pedir-Quería pedirte si…-Sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban-Me podía quedar unos días en tu casa por mientras se pasa esta locura de las autoridades persiguiéndome…-Dijo mientras sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora y veía fijamente sus pies, pues ¡Rayos! Jamás se había sentido tan nervioso y apenado como se sentía en estos instantes, ni siquiera cuando iba a subir a un escenario por primera vez, ni cuando canto en televisión abierta para todo el mundo en el especial de navidad.

-¿Qué, que?-Dijo Sora, quien incrédula miraba al rubio.

-¡Oh vamos Sora! ¡No me hagas repetirlo!-Dijo Yamato mirando por primera vez la cara de Sora, después de haber pedido su favor.

Sora exploto en risas, pues esta vez no había sido capaz de aguantar las ganas de reír, simplemente se le hacía cómica la imagen de Yamato sonrojado mirando fijamente el suelo, pues esa era una imagen que Sora jamás se hubiera imaginado.

-Bien, bien-Dijo Sora cuando por fin termino de reír. Yamato la miraba seriamente, esperando con el corazón impaciente la repuesta final de la colorina-Te puedes quedar-Yamato sonrío inmediatamente ante la respuesta de Sora, y cuando estaba a punto de abrazarla, esta lo detuvo recuperando su anterior tono severo-Pero, tienes prohibido entrar a mi cuarto, ¿Entiendes?-Dijo encarando directamente a Yamato, y para conseguir estar a su altura, tuvo que ponerse de puntitas, pues el rubio había crecido bastante, según como Sora lo recordaba.

Yamato sonrió complacido, y sin que Sora lo esperase, el rubio la agarro de la cintura, y la acerco a su bien formado cuerpo, para susurrarle en el oído-Tranquila, no lo haré-Y entonces deslizo con facilidad el delicado cuerpo de Sora, para así, poder entrar finalmente en el hogar Takenouchi, y al momento en que Sora salió de su shock por la acción del rubio, y cerró molesta la puerta de su casa, Yamato se quitó feliz su gorro ridículo y sus lentes oscuros.

-Bien, tú dormirás ahí-Dijo la colorina al momento en que señalaba su gastado sillón dentro de su sala. La chica miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción la cara de Yamato, la cual parecía sorprendida, pues si bien, el rubio no estaba acostumbrado a dormir en sillones desde el día en que se volvió famoso. A partir de ese día todo se trataba de lujos, sin importar que Ishida no los pedía, los lujos llegaban por si solos, y por lo mismo, en ese momento Yamato tenía la cara que llevaba; de Sorpresa-¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que te tuviera un cuarto especial o algo parecido?-Dijo la pelirroja al percatarse de la cara de su ahora, inquilino.

-No, no para nada solo que…-Yamato seguía con una cara de pura sorpresa, y sus ojos no se despegaban del pobre sillón de la casa de Sora.

-Haber Yamato-Dijo seria Sora, causando que el rubio le prestara total atención a esta-Tenemos que quedar claros en algunas cosas-Dijo mientras suspiraba y comenzaba a caminar por su sala, causando que el Rubio la siguiera con la mirada-Primero: Te estoy dando hospedaje, pero no por eso te voy a estar atendiendo como si mi casa fuera un hotel de cinco estrellas, ¿ok?

-Etto… Si-Dijo la estrella sorprendida por la seriedad con que Sora había tomado el asunto.

-Bien-La chica sonrió al momento en que volteo a ver al rubio, y continuó con sus puntos a aclarar-Segundo: No vivo sola, vivo con mi mamá, así que no te pido, te imploro que la respetes, pues bueno… Estamos pasando por una etapa un tanto…. Difícil-Dijo la chica adquiriendo un semblante deprimente.

-Eso tenlo por seguro-Dijo Ishida sorprendido por el repentino cambio de humor de la colorina.

-Gracias-Dijo Sora mirando el techo-Y, por último, pero no menos importante-Dijo mirando nuevamente a la celebridad-Tercero: Lo repito; Está más que prohibido entrar a mi cuarto-Dijo completamente severa-Más, supongo que eso ya quedo completamente claro, ¿Verdad?

-Claro que si-Dijo Yamato mirando nuevamente el sillón. ¿Cómo había sido posible que el ver ese mueble causara tantos cambios de humor en la chica?-Además, ¿Qué te hace pensar que quisiera entrar a tu habitación?-Dijo Yamato con sonrisa seductora.

-No lo sé-Dijo Sora encogiéndose de hombros-Pero más vale prevenir, una ya no sabe que le espera…-Dijo mientras giraba en dirección contraria al rubio, quedando de espaldas a él, para que así éste no pudiera observar la sonrisa que se asomaba en los labios de Takenouchi.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?-Dijo el rubio quien había alcanzado a escuchar lo que Sora había dicho en apenas un susurro.

Sora simplemente lo ignoro, y mientras se colocaba sus tennis, tomo una pequeña maleta, y se dispuso a salir de su hogar, dejando a Yamato completamente confundido.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?-Cuestionó confuso Yamato, mientras Sora se ataba en una coleta su corta cabellera.

-Hum… ¿Y por qué habría de decirte?-Pregunto Sora divertida, pues algo en ella agradecía que el rubio se fijara en lo que hacía, sin mencionar que estaba en su casa, y que dormiría en ella.

-Por Favor-Dijo Ishida haciendo ojos de inocencia, a lo que la pelirroja simplemente rodó sus ojos y sonrió, pues no podía evitar admitir que el rubio se veía adorable cuando se hacía el infantil.

-Ok-Dijo Sora sonriente-Voy a mi clase de tennis, así que, si me lo permites, nos vemos al rato-Dijo mientras levantaba su maleta de deportes, y se disponía, ahora sí, a abandonar su hogar.

-¡Ni hablar!-Dijo Tomándole el brazo a Sora, haciendo que ésta se detuviera repentinamente, y se volteara en dirección al rubio, dándose cuenta que las caras de ambos estaban peligrosamente cerca-Quiero decir que…-Dijo Yamato casi en susurro, pues él, al igual que Sora, se encontraba en Shock por la corta distancia entre sus rostros. Sus bocas…-Te acompaño…-Dijo al momento en que Sora se separaba bruscamente del agarre de Ishida.

-¡Ok!-Dijo Sora evitando la mirada de su ahora, visita, pues la colorina podía adivinar perfectamente que en esos instantes sus mejillas no estaban del color al que acostumbraban-Si puedes venir… si quieres…-Dijo al momento en que miraba sus desgastadas zapatillas deportivas.

Yamato a su vez estaba perplejo, pues lo que acababa de suceder, era algo que solo le había ocurrido en sus videos musicales, pues si, la súper estrella _jamás_ se había enamorado, aunque claro, eso _no_ quería decir que ahora lo estuviera.

Durante el camino hacía el centro deportivo, ambos chicos se mantuvieron en la extraña tarea de estar callados, pues, a pesar de que estaban a punto de llegar a su destino, lo que había sucedido, o _**casi **_sucedía en el vestíbulo Takenouchi estaba fresco en las mentes de los jóvenes adultos.

-Sabes…-Dijo Yamato rompiendo el silencio, y llamando la atención de la colorina, quién miraba fijamente sus zapatos deportivos, que divertidos, pateaban su raqueta de tennis.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Sora aún evadiendo la mirada de Ishida.

-Tus pantuflas de Pikachu eran extremadamente _sexies_-Dijo el rubio reprimiendo una carcajada, más cuando se percato de que Takenouchi lo miraba con cara molesta, no pudo seguir aguantando, y exploto en risas.

Sora rodó sus ojos, más no pudo evitar que una sonrisilla alegre se asomara en sus rosados labios, pues por alguna razón, a pesar de que Yamato no fuera precisamente la persona más amigable del planeta, su risa era bastante contagiosa-¡Pues no hablemos eh!-Dijo Sora comenzando a reír-Que la peluca que te preste no hace que seas un "Sex Appeal" o algo por el estilo.

-Lo sé-Dijo Yamato aún sonriendo- Pero ni tú ni nadie puede negar que aun con esta ridícula peluca-Dijo mientras señalaba la peluca color miel que llevaba consigo-Ni nada hace que me vea lo suficiente mente mal.

Sora movió su cabeza en forma de negación, mientras miraba con incredulidad a Yamato- ¡Tienes un ego enorme!-Dijo mientras miraba la inmensidad del cielo azul-Más no te preocupes, mientras vivas bajo mi mismo techo, se te bajará, de eso me encargo yo-Dijo guiñándole un ojo al rubio.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Estás segura que podrás con una tarea tan complicada como esa?-Dijo Ishida mientras abría de par en par sus ojos-Yo creo que eso es algo imposible, Sorita-Dijo mientras miraba la entrada del centro Deportivo con media sonrisa, pues por alguna razón, le entristecía que la charla con la chica se terminara justo cuando mejor ritmo llevaba.

-¡Uff! Pues ahora que lo mencionas… Me temo que si será una tarea difícil, más no imposible -Dijo Sora mientras le enseñaba su tarjeta de miembro a la recepcionista del club, quién quedó confundida al ver a Ishida, pues claramente jamás lo había visto en ese lugar.

-¿Invitado señorita Takenouchi?-Pregunto de manera antipática la recepcionista.

-Si Suzie, él viene _conmigo-_Dijo Sora enfadada, pues Suzie jamás le trataba bien, ni siquiera por el hecho de que era miembro del club desde siempre.

Suzie, quién no pasaba de los 25, rodó los ojos, y no pudo hacer más, más que dejar pasar a Ishida-¿Nombre?

Yamato tragó saliva, pues no había tenido tiempo de inventarse un buen nombre que pudiera encubrir su identidad, y eso era algo que necesitaba justo ahora.

-¡¿Nombre?-Repitió molesta la recepcionista, quién, a pesar de que en un principio había quedado encantada con la belleza del "castaño-miel", ahora comenzaba a odiarlo, como a cualquiera que se le pasaba en frente y no le hacía ojitos.

-Hotaru… Hotaru Satou-Dijo rápido el oji-azul, quién para compensar su torpeza al no encontrar un buen nombre, le sonrío a Suzie, la cual no pudo resistirse a su seductora sonrisa, y lo dejo entrar sin rodeos.

-Qué la pase bien señor Hotaru-Dijo la recepcionista del Centro Deportivo quién le guiñó seductoramente un ojo a Yamato, el cual simplemente corrió hacia donde se encontraba Sora, ya preparándose para su entrenamiento.

-Con que Hotaru, ¿eh?-Dijo Sora divertida, quién estaba a punto de entrar a la cancha de tennis, más esperaba paciente a que Yamato se alistara, pues si, el cantante sería su oponente del día, y la colorina no podía esperar a derrotarlo.

-¿Qué querías? No se me ocurría ni un buen nombre, y además…-Yamato se volteó un poco para confirmar que las cuerdas de la raqueta que Sora le había prestado estuvieran bien-La recepcionista esa me tenía nervioso…

-¡¿Suzie?-Sora comenzó a carcajearse nuevamente en la cara del rubio, pues si bien, sus comentarios inocentes causaban una gran diversión en la colorina. Oops; Se acababa de percatar que disfrutaba del dolor ajeno… ¿Algo malo? Quizá, pero eso era algo que ya no le importaba a Takenouchi, ¡total! Todo mundo lo hacía-No te preocupes por Suzie… No muerde-Dijo Sora dándole un golpecito en el hombro con su raqueta.

-¿Y eso como lo sabes?-Dijo Yamato sorprendido-No me digas que Suzie y tú…-Sora escupió repentinamente la bebida deportiva que se encontraba tomando, debido al comentario de la celebridad, o mejor dicho, del ahora Hotaru Satou.

-¡Baka!-Dijo la colorina golpeándole de lleno en el brazo, causando que Ishida se sobará su musculoso brazo-Deja de decir estupideces y ya hay que empezar el partido, que no puedo aguantar las ganas de darte una derrota.

-¡Uy si! Eso ya lo veremos-Dijo Yamato quien seguía a Sora hacia el interior de la cancha, mientras comenzaba a calentar, al igual que lo hacía la chica, con la única diferencia de que ella lo hacía del otro extremo de la cancha.

El rubio no pudo evitar quedársele viendo a la chica, pues, como bien había mencionado Takeru, Sora tenía unas piernas excelentes, y sí, seguramente se vería muy bien en aquel conjunto que llevaba la súper-modelo brasileña… Él chico movió bruscamente su cabeza, pues no podía seguir pensando de esa manera, y mucho menos ahora que vivirían bajo el mismo techo gracias a la amabilidad de la chica… ¡Rayos! Viviría bajo en mismo techo que una hermosa chica, y no podría hacer nada con ella…

-¡Yamato basta!-Gritó de repente el chico, llamando la atención de Sora, y también de otros cuantos deportistas que pasaban por la cancha de tennis.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Hotaru te sientes bien?-Dijo Sora con una sonrisa burlona impregnada en su rostro.

-No nada Sora, es que tenía pegada una canción del fantástico Yamato Ishida, y bueno eso me quita concentración para vencerte, ya sabes… -Dijo el chico haciendo gala de su famoso Ego, ya que, incuso su más fieles fans aceptaban que eso era algo típico de Ishida.

-Pues necesitaras mucho más que concentración para ganarme-Dijo ahora la chica demostrando que ella también tenía su ego, o mejor dicho orgullo-Así que creo que ya calentamos lo suficiente, ¿qué tal si vamos comenzando? Así cuando te gane te dolerá mucho menos-Dijo Sora levantando su raqueta, y levantando una ceja, en forma de reto.

-Bien, bien… Tú sacas-Dijo Yamato un poco embobado ¿En qué? ¡Oh sorpresa! Nuevamente con las extremidades inferiores de Takenouchi, pues, la colorina llevaba puesto una corta falda, que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación de quienes la veían, que ciertamente, no eran precisamente pocos.

Yamato tuvo que salir de su trance, pues Sora ya había sacado, y como el chico estaba muy encimado en sus "profundos" pensamientos, perdió su primer tiro, por lo que Sora ya iba arriba en el marcador.

-¡Oh vamos! Sé que lo puedes hacer mejor-Dijo Sora comenzando a reír, y quien nuevamente sacaba un tiro directo hacía la cara de Yamato, lo que demostraba que la chica no era precisamente frágil ni mucho menos.

-¡Auch!- Dijo Yamato tapándose con ambas manos su nariz, pues si bien, ésta se encontraba sangrando por el golpe que la pelota de tennis le había causado.

-¡Oh Dios Mío!-Dijo Sora corriendo hacía la dirección del rubio, quién estaba recostado boca-arriba, para así detener un poco el sangrado-Ya… ¡Hotaru! ¿Estás bien? ¡Cómo lo siento!-Dijo Sora claramente preocupada, mientras se ponía en cuclillas para revisar la pobre nariz, que según Ishida era una nariz perfecta.

-¡Hay Sora!-Dijo Yamato quejándose del toque de la aludida.

-Ya, ya… No seas niña y déjame revisarte…- Dijo la colorina mientras se cortaba un pedazo de su blusa para así, usarla de pañuelo para limpiar un poco de la sangre, que si bien era abundante, de la nariz del rubio, o bueno… ¿Castaño-Miel?-Creo que te llevaré a la enfermería… ¡sangras demasiado! –Dijo mientras ayudaba a que el chico se levantara, y con ayuda de su "pañuelo" detuviera el repentino sangrerio que la nariz de Ishida causaba.

Así pues, ambos muchachos se pusieron en camino a la enfermería, siendo la única conversación (Si es que se puede llamar así) Los quejidos de Yamato. Una vez que llegaron, la enfermera, que para tristeza de Yamato, no era una enfermera con un cuerpo de ensueño ni mucho menos, sólo se trataba de una linda ancianita, quien, en cuanto vio toda la sangre procedente de la nariz de Yamato, corrió (O al menos avanzo lo más rápido que pudo) Por un poco de hielo, y papel.

De repente, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, dejando entrar a un muchacho con el brazo todo vendado, y con el cabello alborotado y mojado, pues en sí, todo el chico se encontraba lleno de sudor.

-¿Sora?-Dijo el chico justo cuando vio a la colorina, quién miraba con pena a Yamato, el cual sostenía pesadamente la bolsa de hielo, que detuvo su sangrado, o al menos lo redujo.

La pelirroja se volteo al reconocer inmediatamente la voz de quién le llamaba-¡Taichi!-Dijo mientras se paraba para saludarlo-¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¡Creí que hoy no entrenabas!

-No te preocupes Sora, no es nada grave, solo creo que me fracture-Dijo Taichi en tono sarcástico, haciendo referencia a su brazo herido.

Sora rodó sus ojos-¡Uy Perdón! Es que digamos que ya estoy acostumbrada-Dijo sonriente.

-Eso no es escusa Sora, ahora me deberás un pastel-Dijo Taichi mientras tomaba asiento y la ancianita lo revisaba, le lavaba el brazo, y le cambiaba las vendas que llevaba, por unas nuevas, pues las que llevaba consigo estaban, además de sucias y llenas de tierra y lodo, sangradas-Pero bueno, ¿No me vas a presentar a tu amigo?-Dijo haciendo referencia a él "castaño" que seguía quejándose del golpe accidental que le había dado Sora.

-¡Ah sí! Bueno Taichi, él es Hotaru, y Hotaru, él es Taichi, mi mejor amigo-Dijo Sora, presentándolos cómo es normal, más por alguna razón, Taichi se le quedó viendo de manera extraña, y un poco sospechosa al muchacho que tenía a su lado.

-¡Mentira!-Dijo de repente, mientras se quejaba de su herida, pues el hecho de que te coloquen alcohol en una herida abierta, no es algo precisamente agradable-¡Pero si yo te conozco! ¡Eres Yamato Ishida!

Ambos chicos, Yamato y Sora, se miraron fijamente y tragaron saliva, más antes de que Sora entendiera que Taichi había reconocido al rubio, Yamato dejó de lado la bolsa de hielo, y encaró a Taichi.

-¿Taichi? ¿Taichi Yagami?-Dijo el rubio abriendo sus ojos como platos-¡No me digas que en verdad eres tú! ¿Hace cuanto que no nos veíamos? ¿5 Años? ¿6 Años?

-¡Ni idea! Pero ¡Wow! ¡No puedo creer que seas tú! Creí que no te volvería a ver, mucho menos después de que te volviste famoso y eso, ¡Que sorpresa!

-¡Lo sé! Al fin te podré dar la paliza que te mereces por no haberme hablado después de que te corrieron del Instituto-Dijo Yamato dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo bueno de Yagami.

-Pues perdón, pero tú tampoco me buscaste, así que claramente estamos a mano.

-¡Si que alegría que estemos a mano!-Dijo de repente Sora, llamando la atención de ambos chicos-¡Alguien me puede decir de donde rayos se conocen!

-¡Oh claro!-Dijo Taichi tranquilo, dándose cuenta que habían dejado fuera de la conversación a su mejor amiga-¿Recuerdas que Antes de estar en el EOAC estuve en el Instituto y me corrieron?-Al ver que Takenouchi le asentía, continuo-Bueno, pues ahí también asistía Yamato, o Hotaru… ¡Cómo sea! Lo importante aquí es que este muchachón y yo éramos los mejores amigos, ¿A que si? –Dijo Taichi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sí, eso se podría decir-Dijo Yamato recuperando su anterior posición, con la bolsa de hielos sobre su nariz-Lo que sí, es que Taichi sigue siendo igual de cabezota que antes-Dijo Yamato con su típica sonrisa burlona.

Sora intentaba ingerir toda la información que le estaban otorgando, pues si bien, no le parecía posible que su mejor amigo y su ahora inquilino se conocieran, y tampoco sabía qué hacer, si gritar o llorar, pues algo le decía que eso era demasiado.

-Bien, y ahora ustedes me tendrán que explicar de dónde se conocen, así que espero-Dijo esta vez el castaño de cabellos alborotados.

-Pues… ¿Recuerdas que a los 13 comencé a asistir a clases de música porque mi mamá me pidió hacer algo además de fútbol?-Dijo Sora perdiéndose en la inmensidad de sus recuerdos del pasado, e intentando evadir los dolorosos-Bien pues, ahí también asistía Yamato, digo, Hotaru… Y pues, al ser los únicos jóvenes de la clase, comenzamos a llevarnos bien… Hasta que abandoné la clase a los 15, e igualmente él se volvió famoso…-Dijo Sora, quién de repente recordó la razón por la cual se encontraba molesta con el rubio, por lo que adquirió un semblante triste, y enojado.

-Bien eso suena lógico-Dijo Taichi, quien nuevamente se quejaba por el dolor de su brazo-Más aun no explican la razón de por qué Yamato regresó, ni por que está contigo ahora…

Al ver que Yamato estaba hundida en sí misma, Yamato decidió continuar con esa pequeña parte de la historia-Primero que nada Taichi, soy Hotaru, no Yamato… Ya quisiera yo ser alguien tan guapo y fabuloso como Yamato, pero no, soy simplemente Hotaru Satou, un don Nadie…-Dijo el chico de la peluca, temiendo por que la anciana enfermera sospechara algo, más al contrario, esta se encontraba muy ocupada viendo la televisión, y al parecer, le importaba un comino la conversación de los muchachos.

-Sigues con tu mismo ego Hotaru…-Dijo Taichi rodando sus ojos-Bien pues, continúa.

-Ok, digamos que me canse del mundo loco del espectáculo, así que decidí regresar a mi querida Odaiba, y al no tener nadie a quién acudir, y con el pequeño inconveniente de que todas las autoridades me buscan, por no molestar a mi madre, acudí a Sora, quién a partir de hoy, compartirá su techo con esta hermosura-Dijo el chica finalizando su historia, y recuperando un poco de aire, pues intento contar la historia lo más rápido posible.

-Vaya pues… Suerte con darle hospedaje a este grandísimo Baka, Sora… La necesitaras-Al escuchar que le llamaban, Sora salió de su trance, y simplemente asintió, al ver como Sora estaba muy encimada en sus pensamientos, el castaño se encogió de hombros-Bueno chicos creo que ya me voy… No muero de ganas por que mi mamá me regañe por lastimarme nuevamente, pero ¿qué le hago? ¡Nos vemos!

-¡Adiós Taichi!-Dijo únicamente Yamato, pues Sora seguía en su mundo-Ey Sora, supongo que dejamos el partido para otro día ¿eh?

-Sí, si…-Dijo Sora secamente-Creo que ya es hora de irnos, ¿No crees?

-Etto… Si…-Dijo Yamato mientras se levantaba de su asiento, y seguía a Sora, extrañado por su repentino cambio de humor. Y si, Ishida comenzaba a sospechar de una probable Takenouchi bipolar…

El camino hacía el departamento Takenouchi, trascurrió en un silencio casi sepulcral, cosa que extrañaba bastante a Ishida, pues Sora estaba cabes-baja todo el tiempo, y simplemente no le dirigía la palabra, cosa que hizo que el rubio recordara que ésta se encontraba molesta con él por una extraña razón.

Al llegar al apartamento, Sora siguió ignorándolo, cosa que comenzó a molestar a Ishida, más decidió no darle importancia.

Sora, se metió a bañar en cuanto llegaron. Y bien, el baño era uno de sus momentos favoritos del día, pues al momento en que sentía las gotas de agua caliente sobre su cuerpo se relajaba, y vaya que lo necesitaba. El hecho de que recordará repentinamente lo que Yamato le había hecho la ponía de pésimo humor, y no le quería ver más eso era algo prácticamente imposible, pues ahora, y únicamente gracias a ella, vivían juntos.

Sora cerro la llave del agua pesadamente, no tenía ganas de hacer nada que no fuera dormir. Era increíble como un simple recuerdo la podía poner tan mal, y para "ayudarle" a sentirse mejor, había olvidado llevar su ropa al baño.

-¡Demonios!-Dijo molesta agarrando su toalla y enrollándose en ella.

Al salir del baño se encontró con un Yamato sentado en su sillón-cama viendo tranquilamente la televisión, cosa que alegro a Sora, pues no le pondría atención a ella, así que cuidadosamente intento dirigirse a su cuarto sin hacer ni un solo ruido, más, para su "buena" suerte, se fue a golpear con una mesita en su sala.

-¡Auch!-Dijo la chica mientras daba unos torpes saltitos intentando sobarse su pie golpeado, y claro, su grito atrajo la atención del rubio, quien comenzó a reírse, lo que causo que Sora simplemente lo ignorará y continuará en su camino hacia su cuarto.

-Hey Sora ya basta-Dijo Yamato quién se encontraba levantándose del sillón, intentando hacer que Sora dejara de ignorarle, más al ver que no funcionaba, tuvo que tomar otras circunstancias-Oh vamos Sora, no puedes seguir ignorándome así, dime de una buena vez porque estás molesta-Dijo mientras la acorralaba contra la pared, poniendo ambos brazos entre el delgado cuerpo de la colorina-¡Vamos Sora! Dímelo por favor…-La aludida simplemente intentaba evadir la mirada del rubio, más eso le fue imposible, debido a que éste le tomó cuidadosamente su barbilla, girando su murada hacia la de él-Vamos Sora… Dime.

Las lágrimas de la pelirroja comenzaron a adornar delicadamente el rostro de ésta, y usando todas sus fuerzas, empujo el musculoso cuerpo del rubio para así liberarse de su trampa, y salir corriendo en dirección a su cuarto, ya sin darle importancia a que Yamato la había visto en una diminuta toalla.

La colorina, al entrar en su cuarto, en esas cuatro paredes que en realidad se convierten en un santuario, un lugar en donde puedes convertirte en ti mismo, un lugar mágico en donde todos tus sueños se hacen realidad por una noche, se acostó pesadamente boca-arriba sobre su cama, colocándose su almohada sobre su cabeza.

-Que has hecho Sora…-Se dijo a sí misma-Ahora vives bajo el mismo techo que el chico que te rompió el corazón ¡Bien hecho!-Dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar, nuevamente…

-Sora Hija, ya llegue…-Dijo Toshiko Takenouchi mientras abría la puerta de su pequeña residencia.

-¡Ya voy!-Dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas de su rostro, y se ponía su pijama.

¡Genial! Ahora tendría que explicarle a su madre que le había dicho a un muchacho que se podía quedar en su casa, en serio… ¿En qué demonios había pensado cuando le dijo que si?

* * *

**Notas de la Autora (?)**

Ya se, ya se… hacia demasiado que no actualizaba, y es que, les platicare algo curioso… Además de que el monstruo del anti-imaginación me ataco y secuestro, además de golpearme fuertemente… Me corte mi dedito del pie, y bueno era demasiado dolor como para pensar, así que me atrase… Y solo debo decir lo siento… Pero en recompensa esta este super largo (En mis términos, claro esta xD) Capitulo! Que tal! Soy bien linda, a que si! Y todo se debe a sus lindos comentarios, en serio los agradesco con el alma :D

Que mas que mas… Pues, debido a que no lo había dicho, y no me importa estar atrasada, felicito a los Rojos por haber ganado el mundial, que viva España!

Y pues no me queda de otra más que despedirme, pues ya me corren de la compu… que por cierto es MI compu! Por que habría de dejársela a mi hermano? No no!

En fin, coman, vivan, amen, y sobre todo, dejen reviews;) Así vivirán plenamente señores!

Nos leemos :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Haber... McDonald's es de Ronald McDonald. Walt Disney es de Mickey Mouse. Warner Bros. es de Bugs Bunny. Y Digimon es de Agumon, ¿Alguna pergunta?

* * *

La pelirroja abrió temerosa la puerta de su habitación, pues, por alguna razón la idea de que su mamá se enterara que un muchacho viviría con ellas, le aterraba. Más, realmente no se podía quejar de ello, pues simplemente, ella había causado todo el alboroto, que sólo existía en su mente; Pues para su, no tan grata sorpresa, al momento en que abrió la puerta no vio la imagen de su mamá gritándole al rubio y corriéndolo a patadas de su morada. No, todo lo contrario, pues Toshiko Takenouchi se encontraba platicando amenamente con la súper estrella. ¡Pero qué tonta se sentía Sora ante esa escena! ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado que, además de que su mamá y Yamato ya se conocían, se llevaban muy bien?

Sora se encontraba contemplando la escena desde el marco de su puerta, sin hacer prácticamente ni un sonido. La muchacha estaba en completo shock, y, justo cuando estaba a punto de regresar a la comodidad de su cama en su cuarto, Toshiko se percato de su presencia.

-¡Sora!-Exclamo la mujer para mala suerte de la colorina-¿Por qué no me habías mencionado que Yamato estaba en la ciudad?

La aludida simplemente se encogió de hombros-No te había visto mamá, ¿Cómo querías que te platicara?-Contraatacó con otra pregunta. Toshiko se encogió de hombros de la misma manera en que su hija había hecho momentos antes-¡Oh por cierto, mamá!-Agregó Sora mientras tomaba asiento en la sala junto con Toshiko y Yamato-¿Yamato se puede quedar unos días? Es que no tiene con quién quedarse, y bueno, no vi que hubiera algún inconveniente-En todo momento, Sora intentaba evitar la mirada de Yamato, pues ciertamente no quería verle en lo absoluto.

-Oh, bueno…-La señora Takenouchi sonaba pensativa, pues si bien, le alegraba que el amigo de la adolescencia de su hija la visitara, más, el hecho de que se quedara en su casa era algo que ciertamente no esperaba. Más, después de unos segundos que fueron de angustia para Ishida, Toshiko sonrió-Claro que te puedes quedar-Y nuevamente la señora Takenouchi tomo su faceta seria-Pero… ¿Tu mamá sabe de esto?-Cuestionó preocupada Toshiko.

Yamato tragó saliva antes de contestar-La verdad señora Takenouchi… Natsuko, mi madre, sabe que estoy en la ciudad, más no sabe que me quedare con ustedes…-Admitió nervioso el rubio.

El ambiente comenzó a tensarse, y antes de que Toshiko diese su opinión sobre lo que Yamato acababa de confesar, Sora decidió intervenir.

-Mamá-Dijo para así llamar la atención de esta-Yamato no acudió a su mamá pues no quería causarle ni un problema, y yo se que a nosotras no nos causa problema alguno…

Toshiko miró fijamente a su hija, y después poso su mirada en Yamato, y finalmente suspiró-Está bien Yamato, eres bien recibido, ahora estás en tu casa-Menciono creando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Muchas gracias señora Takenouchi-El rubio hizo una reverencia típica de Japón en forma de agradecimiento.

-¿Ya sabes dónde dormirás?-Preguntó Toshiko mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la cocina, para preparar la cena.

Yamato estaba a punto de decir algo, más sora se le adelanto-Si mamá, ya le dije que dormirá en el sofá-Le informó con sonrisa triunfadora, recordando que a Yamato no le había hecho mucha gracia dormir en tan reducido lugar.

-Muy bien, entonces muchachos, haré la cena-Menciono Toshiko sonriente, adentrándose en la cocina.

-Gracias-Susurró Yamato a Sora, quién abrió los ojos claramente sorprendida-Ya sabes… Convenciste a tú mamá que me dejara quedarme…-El muchacho miraba fijamente los ojos de Sora, la cual se encontraba en un estado de shock, pues de nueva cuenta había sido buena con el rubio, ¡Cuándo era lo que menos quería! ¿No se suponía que lo odiaba a muerte? De hecho sí, eso debería hacer… Más no, la colorina era simplemente débil, y demasiado buena como para odiar a alguien…

Sora volteó la cabeza, decidiendo firmemente que no le respondería, no tenía ganas de hablarle, y tal vez no pudiera ser exactamente mala con el rubio, más al menos podía ignorarlo.

-¡Chicos! ¡La cena está lista!-Gritó de repente Toshiko, haciendo que ambos muchachos se levantaran de sus lugares, y se dirigieran a la cocina, para que después cada uno se dirigiera a sus respectivos lugares donde dormirían, o al menos eso pensaban…

.

Yamato miraba el techo fijamente, casi podía jurar que se había aprendido la ubicación exacta de cada pequeña manchita, o rastro de humedad en el. Estaba claramente desesperado, y el problema no era que estuviese desesperado por el pequeño espacio que le habían proporcionado para dormir, todo lo contrario, el sofá era curiosamente cómodo. Lo que realmente le impedía al rubio que cayera en los brazos de Morfeo era que, a unos cuantos pasos se encontraba durmiendo la persona que últimamente no podía sacarse de la mente, y claramente, teniéndola a escasos metros de él, le era aún más imposible.

Se sentía confundido, y no sabía muy bien por qué… ¡¿Por qué simplemente no podía quedarse dormido y ya? ¿Qué no era lo más sencillo del mundo? Sólo tenía que contar ovejitas, ¡y ya! Listo. Problema solucionado. Así de fácil, así de sencillo. Más, el pequeño detalle que le impedía dormir era el simple hecho de que no quería hacerlo. Lo único que realmente quería era pararse, caminar los pocos metros que debía, abrir la puerta de la habitación de la muchacha y besarla…

El rubio detuvo sus pensamientos al percatarse que alguien se acercaba al sofá, así que rápidamente se hizo el dormido, temiendo que se tratara de Toshiko.

Al confirmar que la persona que se había acercado al muebla ya no estaba cerca, Yamato abrió los ojos y levantó su mirada en dirección a la puerta de la pequeña residencia, viendo para su sorpresa que la persona que había estado a escasos centímetros de él no había sido Toshiko, si no la misma Sora, quién se encontraba abandonando su hogar.

Yamato se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo, pues si bien, Sora le había prohibido entrar a su cuarto, más nunca le prohibió seguirla a entradas horas de la madrugada, así que se puso sus Converse, y su disfraz para poder seguir a Takenouchi.

.

Sora se encontraba sentada en su banca favorita, dentro de un parque a escasas calles de su edificio departamental. A esa banca, y siempre a esa banca acudía cuando se sentía preocupada, triste o enojada, cuándo tenía un problema, o simplemente cuando quería despejar su mente. Era como su consejero personal, a pesar de lo estúpido que sonase.

Y en esos momentos sí que necesitaba despejar su mente.

Dio un largo suspiró y volteó hacía el cielo. En serio era una hermosa noche, las estrellas estaban esparcidas por doquier, y la luna llena simplemente era impresionante.

Bajó su mirada nuevamente, y miró con tristeza una carta que llevaba en sus manos, estaba claramente vieja, probablemente de unos dos años atrás, y permanecía totalmente cerrada. Pasó con cuidado su dedo por donde se encontraba sellada. Unas lágrimas rebeldes comenzaron a deslizarse por la cara de la colorina, e inmediatamente ésta se las secó, debido a que escucho pasos en su espalda.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?-Cuestionó poniéndose inmediatamente a la defensiva, y al ver que nadie le respondía comenzó a pensar que no había sido la mejor idea ir a un parque oscuro a las 3 de la madrugada.

La muchacha comenzó a temer realmente, pues los pasos comenzaban a sonar más fuerte, y sin embargo, no veía a nadie. Más lágrimas comenzaron a rodar cuando vio a un hombre mayor de treinta años a escasos metros de ella, y el hombre se acercaba cada vez más. Tenía sobre si una sonrisa maligna, y su mirada demostraba que claramente estaba borracho, y fuera de sí.

-¡Aléjate de mí!-Gritó Sora con voz temblorosa, más, a pesar de su fuerte grito, nadie la escucho y él hombre se acercaba cada vez más.

La colorina soltó la carta que llevaba en sus manos y se puso completamente quieta, y no precisamente por que quisiera que fuera así, el gran problema era que sus piernas no reaccionaban, y ahora, su boca tampoco lo hacía. El hombre se acerco lo suficiente como para poder tocarla, más no lo hizo, y simplemente siguió avanzando, haciendo que Sora retrocediera lo suficiente hasta que chocó con un gran árbol.

Más lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los cálidos ojos de Sora, y el hombre que tenía en frente volvió a mostrar su nada amigable sonrisa. Sora sentía que ese era su fin…

-¡Sora!-Yamato apareció en el momento justo, y en cuanto el hombre lo vio, dejo en paz a la pelirroja, para después acercarse al "castaño-miel", y dejar llorando en el suelo a Sora, pues claramente estaba temblando del susto.

-¡Oh Mira! Vino el príncipe azul a rescatar a su princesa-Dijo el hombre, dejando en claro lo borracho que se encontraba, pues además de que su aliento lo delataba, su manera de caminar dejaba sin duda alguna el hecho de que al hombre se le habían pasado las copas.

-Haber Idiota-Menciono con la mayor seriedad que pudo haber salido de la boca de Ishida-Te vas a ir de aquí, y rápido-Yamato se acercó lentamente y calmado al borracho, quién no movía ni un músculo, por alguna razón-Y no te quiero volver a ver por estos rumbos-El hombre comenzó a alejarse del lugar, más no pudo continuar debido a qué Yamato continuó con su discurso-Y, no se te ocurra tratar a una mujer así. Ahora ¡Largo!-Gritó con todas sus fuerza, y su voz demostraba una ira gigantesca.

Cuando el hombre desapareció del parque, Yamato se acercó a Sora, quién seguía en el suelo, sentada, abrazándose a sí misma y con la cabeza baja.

-Ya Sora, tranquila-Yamato abrazo con cuidado a la aludida, quién hundió su cara en el pecho del rubio, quién en esos momentos le parecía un ángel, la protección que ella tanto pedía en esos instantes que le parecieron eternos.

-Ya-Yamato…-Dijo levantando la mirada en dirección a la del cantante, quién la abrazo aún más, acercándola lo más posible hacía sí. Ella, puso su cara en su hombro, y así siguió llorando, mientras Yamato le acariciaba suavemente la espalda.

-Tranquila, no pasó nada-Susurró Yamato dulcemente en el oído de la colorina, quién ya estaba mucho más calmada, ya no lloraba, más, seguía recargada en el protector cuerpo del rubio.

-Creo que ya es hora de regresar…-Menciono Sora en apenas un susurro, que bien pudo escuchar el rubio, debido al silencio casi sepulcral que inundaba al parque.

-Claro-Yamato, como todo un caballero, se levanto primero que la colorina, y le ayudo a levantarse, ofreciéndole su mano, la cual, la chica tomo con seguridad, pues en esos instantes sentía que el muchacho que tenía en frente era casi, su súper héroe. Casi.

Ambos jóvenes adultos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al departamento Takenouchi, más, Yamato paró en seco, y se agacho para recoger un sobre-Sora, creo que esto se te debió haber caído…-Dijo entregándole el sobre a Takenouchi, más, termino sin dárselo al descubrir algo, un tanto interesante. El sobre estaba dirigido a él.

Sora, al notar que Yamato había identificado al destinatario de la carta, se pudo tensa, y le arrebato el sobre a "Hotaru Satou", haciendo que éste se quedara bastante confundido.

-¡Esa carta tiene mi nombre en ella!-Afirmó el muchacho, intentando recuperar el que parecía su sobre.

-¡Oh Vamos! Ahora muchas cosas llevan tus nombres sobre ellas, y no quiere decir que sean suyas-Declaró Sora en su defensa, guardando rápidamente el sobre en su bolsa del pantalón que llevaba puesto-Ahora, no seas un bebé, y vámonos-Expresó algo nerviosa la chica, comenzando a caminar con velocidad, provocando que Ishida también lo hiciera.

No tardaron en llegar al departamento de Sora, y en cuanto lo hicieron, la colorina se dirigió velozmente a su habitación, cerrando su puerta tras de sí.

Yamato, con cansancio, se dirigió al sofá en el que había tratado quedarse dormido unas horas antes, y, antes de que pudiera siquiera sentarse en él, escucho cómo una puerta se abría con lentitud, siendo para su sorpresa, la puerta de Sora, quién se acercaba con la cabeza baja hacía él.

-Gracias-Susurró muy bajo la chica, quién simplemente se puso de puntitas y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla de Yamato, la cual, inmediatamente se coloro, más, para beneficio de Ishida, gracias a la oscuridad del lugar, Sora no se percato de ello.

-No hay de que…-Yamato abrazó a Sora nuevamente, y ésta, aunque sorprendida, no reprimió el gesto del rubio, hasta tiempo después, en el que decidió, al fin, irse a dormir.

Ishida mandó un largo suspiro al viento antes de sentarse pesadamente en el mueble. Estaba cansadísimo, seguramente ahora sí quedaría plácidamente dormido, en cuanto lo intentara. Sólo que había un pequeño problema que no se despegaba de su mente.

¿Por qué la carta estaba a su nombre?

.

La mañana llegó demasiado rápido para Sora, pues, además de que se había acostado casi a las cuatro, y apenas había podido dormir, su teléfono estaba sonando, causando que sus dulces sueños llegaran a su fin. Debido a lo mucho que tardo en decidirse a abrir sus ojos, no alcanzo a contestar, cosa que la puso aún más molesta.

Le había llamado Mimi.

Bufó y se puso de pie. ¿Qué Rayos quería? ¡Eran las diez de la mañana! Su teléfono volvió a sonar, pero esta vez con una tonada diferente, pues no le estaban llamando, le había llegado un mensaje, de la misma Tachikawa.

El Mensaje le informaba que irían a desayunar Miyako, Hikari y ella, y por supuesto, que Sora también iría. No era una pregunta, le estaba obligando a ir. ¿La razón del desayuno? Además de que se pondrían al corriente con sus vidas, y aprovecharían el tiempo de vacaciones para verse más seguido, Mimi y Miyako les entregarían sus boletos para el ansiado concierto.

O Ironía… Quizá el concierto no sería posible, no si la gran estrella no se decidía a abandonar su casa. ¿Qué pensarían Mimi, o Miyako ¡Incluso Hikari! Si se enteraran que el gran Yamato Ishida estaba viviendo en su hogar? No pensaba averiguarlo.

Salió de su cuarto esperando encontrarse a Yamato dormido, y, así era. Se asomó a la sala, con el mayor cuidado del mundo y quedó tontamente fascinada con la cara dormida del rubio. Pues, según los pensamientos de Sora se veía más lindo y tierno que un bebe.

Se dio un baño veloz, está vez asegurándose de llevar su ropa consigo, para evitar incidentes como los de la noche pasada. ¡Vaya! Cuantas cosas habían sucedido el día anterior… Sora agradecía a los ángeles que ya todo hubiera pasado… Y claro, no podía evitar sentirse agradecida también con el rubio… Si él no hubiera aparecido, quién sabe qué hubiera sucedido… Lo bueno de esa frase era que al menos, el hubiera no existía.

Antes de abandonar el departamento, la pelirroja escribió una breve nota explicándole a Yamato dónde estaba, y que se sintiera cómodo y desayunara lo que quisiera. Qué estaba en su casa, y que no tardaría tanto en llegar.

Ahora sentía que estaba siendo demasiado buena con su inquilino, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Tratarlo como basura después de haberla salvado de una posible violación?

Camino por las calles de Odaiba con cautela, y cuando pasó por el parque en el que había estado en la madrugada, no pudo evitar temblar un poco. Ahora tendría que encontrarse otro lugar para sus reflexiones, y, ya no podían existir las reflexiones nocturnas, no fuera de su casa. Eso estaba más que seguro.

No tardó en llegar a una pequeña, pero linda cafetería estilo Occidental. Ese era el lugar en dónde siempre se reunía con sus amigas, ya si se trataba de una reunión con los demás (Taichi, Jyou, Koushiro, Daisuke, Ken e Iori), tomaban cómo punto de reunión un restaurant, también de estilo Occidental, pero esa era otra historia.

Sora tomo asiento en una mesa para cuatro, su misma mesa de siempre, y como de costumbre, era la primera en llegar. ¡Muy bien Mimi! Además de que la había despertado cuando apenas había podido quedarse dormida, no llegaba a la hora acordada. Miro su reloj, había llegado quince minutos después: 10:45, y ni así, había señales de sus amigas. Y Sora comenzaba a molestarse, también gracias a la falta de sueño.

La primera en aparecer fue Hikari, quién a diferencia de ella, tenía la cara fresca, y una sonrisa impregnada en el rostro, cómo era normal en la pequeña Yagami.

-Hola Sora-Saludó sonriente-Lamento la tardanza pero es que mi mamá no me quería dejar venir no sé por qué, y tarde un poco en convencerla-La sonrisa de Hikari desapareció en cuanto tomo asiento frente a Takenouchi-¡pero Sora! ¡Te ves terrible! No dormiste nada ¿verdad?-Menciono más dando una afirmación, que una pregunta.

Sora sonrío divertida. Si que Hikari la conocía demasiado bien. Después de todo se conocían desde siempre, y Sora prácticamente había sido su mamá, después de que la madre de Hikari se consiguiera un trabajo, Sora era quién la cuidaba, pues Taichi no era precisamente muy paternal para hacerlo.

-Si Hikari, pase una muy mala noche-Suspiro-Pero bueno, no puedo hacer nada al respecto-Comento encogiéndose de hombros.

En eso, Mimi y Miyako entraron al pequeño local, y ambas tenían las sonrisas más grandes que les habían visto jamás. Y, al notar los boletos que Mimi llevaba orgullosa en su mano, pudieron suponer, y casi afirmar a que se debían las sonrisas.

-¡Adivinen quienes consiguieron los mejores boletos posibles!-Grito Miyako entusiasmada. Mimi y Miyako tomaron asiento junto con sus dos amigas, poniendo los "valiosísimos" boletos sobre la mesa cuadrada.

Sora y Hikari tomaron sus respectivos boletos. Primera fila. Sora rodó sus ojos sin quererlo. ¿Qué pasaba si el concierto no se hacía? Seguro las chicas se desilusionarían bastante… ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse culpable de ello?

-No se emocionen tanto ¡eh!-Dijo Mimi sarcástica.

-¡No te quejes!-Contraataco Sora-Yo siempre te dije que no quería ir.

Inesperadamente, una sonrisa aún más grande apareció en el rostro de tanto Mimi, como de Miyako-Tal vez cambies de parecer en cuánto veas esto-Dijo Miyako, mostrándoles unos pases en micados. Se trataban de pases VIP, pases para poder conocer a Yamato Ishida. Sora abrió sus ojos como platos. Eso no podía ser posible, ¿Qué si Yamato les contaba que había estado viviendo con ella? Seguro sus amigas se enojarían muchísimo… Ahora realmente deseaba que el concierto se cancelara. ¡Malditos deseos egoístas!

-¡Bromean verdad!-Dijo de pronto Hikari-¡Conoceremos a Yamato Ishida!-Afirmó emocionada la más pequeña, para sorpresa de Sora. Si que la matarían si se enteraban…

.

Yamato abrió sus ojos con cansancio, tenía dolor de cabeza, y si se veía en un espejo, seguramente tendría unas ojeras monumentales, y como si eso fuera importante… En esos momentos lo que realmente quería era ver a la chica que había salvado la noche pasada, esa que no se despegaba de su mente, esa a la que estuvo a punto de robarle un beso antes de dormir… ¿Por qué se tuvo que quedar congelado?

Se levanto con pesadez, y lo primero que hizo fue tocar la puerta del cuarto de Sora, y al ver que nadie le habría, se asusto, y abrió la puerta de un golpe, para así verificar que nadie había ahí. Lo siguiente que hizo fue ir a la cocina, en dónde encontró una nota, de la misma Sora.

Ésta decía lo siguiente:

_Yamato:_

_ Salí a desayunar con unas amigas, no tardo, pienso que regresaré cómo a las dos, o tal vez antes… No sé todo depende de cuánto me entretengan. _

_Pero bueno, siéntete libre de tomar lo que quieras, desayuna agusto que estás en tu casa, en el refrigerador hay lo que necesites para un buen desayuno, así que, no seas tímido y desayuna._

_Sora._

La leyó con ceño fruncido. No la vería hasta quién sabe qué hora, y eso le molestaba bastante, quería verla, lo ansiaba demasiado…

Haciendo caso a la nota, decidió hacerse algo de desayunar, y para no ensuciar de más, optó por lo más sencillo: Un Sándwich de jamón y queso, total, no tenía tanta hambre.

Dejo de comer de golpe, pues un recuerdo invadió sus pensamientos. La carta que estaba dirigida a él. Seguramente estaba en el cuarto de Sora… Tenía que leerla, algo le decía que esa carta escondía algo, y claramente tenía que ver con él.

Respiro profundo, y dejó su Sándwich en el plato, para dirigirse a paso corto al cuarto al que le habían prohibido entrar. Comenzó a sentir mariposas en el estómago, y entonces, entro al cuarto de Sora.

Todo estaba acomodado, la cama tendida, y los cuadros perfectamente alineados. La ropa del día anterior doblada y puesta sobre una silla.

¡Cierto! Sora había puesto la carta en su bolsillo trasero. Tomo el pantalón para ver si estaba en lo correcto, y para su mala suerte, la carta no estaba ahí, así que continuó con su búsqueda. No importaba cuanto tardara, tenía que encontrar esa carta, sí o sí.

Busco bajo la cama, en los cajones y hasta en el armario, y simplemente no había rastro de la ansiada carta. Cansado, se recargó en la pared de la habitación. Volteó hacía su alrededor, y pudo observar dentro del cesto de basura algo que le llamó la atención. No era la carta, era una foto que el bien recordaba. Más, lo que le dolió de verla, era que estaba cortada a la mutad, y su cara estaba rayada con marcador permanente.

¡Estaba harto! ¿Qué había podido hacer cómo para que Sora estuviera tan enojada con él?

Entonces la vio. Al lado del bote de basura, estaba la carta.

El rubio la tomo entusiasmado, y abandonó la habitación, para dirigirse al sofá. Se sentó en el con un mariposeo más fuerte. Estaba nervioso por alguna razón… Es que no quería que Sora llegara hasta que leyera la carta. Pasó sus manos por dónde estaba cerrada, y la abrió. La carta era de parte de Sora, y tenía exactamente la misma letra que ahora, a pesar de que la carta era de casi dos años atrás.

Ésta decía así:

_Yamato…_

_ Bueno… Esto se me hace tan difícil… Y a decir verdad me siento un poco estúpida por estar escribiéndote esto, pero, es necesario, bastante necesario… Quizá ni sepas de qué estoy hablando, pero aún así, y sin importar si tengas idea de lo qué hablo o no, yo digo que debes saber, es tú derecho, ya si quieres creerme o no, bueno… Es tú decisión._

_No tengo idea ni de por dónde empezar… Más supongo que la mejor idea es comenzar, pues por el principio. Así que, bueno… Hace un mes fue tú fiesta del lanzamiento de tu nuevo disco (El cual adoré, a decir verdad) y pues, cómo te extrañaba, de hecho te sigo extrañando pero… Me desvió, y esto es serio…_

Yamato levantó la vista y suspiró. Comenzó a asustarse, más continuó con su lectura.

_Total, cómo tenía ganas de verte, participe en todo concurso que pude para verte, y gracias a qué se mucho de ti (Si, me he convertido en tú gran fan, ¿Loco después de que fuimos los mejores amigos? Tal vez…) gane un concurso para asistir a la fiesta. Estaba tan emocionada, en serio quería verte, así que me arregle con mucho entusiasmo, en serio estaba emocionada por la fiesta._

_En cuanto llegué, te busqué con la mirada, más, no fue tan sencillo encontrarte, estabas detrás del bar, sentado en el suelo. Yamato, estabas borrachísimo, más no me importo, pues te había encontrado. _

_En cuanto me viste, sonreíste, no de la misma manera en que lo hacías hace un año, en clase de música, pero yo me sentí satisfecha, total, era una sonrisa tuya._

_Sin siquiera haberme dicho nada, me besaste, acto que me sorprendió muchísimo, estaba sumamente feliz, pues tal vez nunca te lo dije, pero… Desde siempre he estado enamorada de ti… Pero bueno… Me tomaste de la mano, y de percaté de lo borracho que estabas, pues no caminabas bien. Me llevaste a un pequeño cuarto del salón donde fue la fiesta, y bueno… Sucedió. Si, Yamato, lo hicimos._

_Era mi primera vez, estaba nerviosa, más claramente no era la tuya, pues lo demostraste._

_Pero bueno… Después de que pasó todo, y la fiesta termino, me regresé a mi casa, esperando a que llamaras, digo, eso es algo que debe suceder cuando lo haces, ¿No? Y más si apenas tienes dieciséis… Pero no, tu llamada nunca llego._

_Dos semanas pasaron, y comencé a sentirme bastante extraña, mareada, y no me bajaba._ _Así qué… Sin decirle a mi mamá, me compré un examen de embarazo, y… Salió positivo. _

Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos azules de Yamato.

_Por eso te escribo Yamato. Me pareció lo más justo que, al menos te enteraras de que vas a ser padre. No te estoy pidiendo que dejes tus deberes, ni mucho menos, total, eres una súper estrella, y en poco empieza tú gira __mundial, esto definitivamente te arruinaría la carrera, además de qué, mi mamá y yo ya hemos decidido que daremos al bebé en adopción…_

_Bueno, eso es todo. Sólo quería que… Qué supieras lo qué había sucedido, pues seguramente ni te acuerdas… En fin, cuídate._

_Sora._

Yamato miraba incrédulo el pedazo de papel que tenía sobre sus manos, creía, y quería que todo fuera una mala broma. ¡Con razón Sora le odiaba! Pero… ¿Cómo es que no se había enterado de ello? ¿Por qué nunca había recibido la carta? ¿Sora se habría arrepentido de decirle?

Seguramente de haberse enterado si habría cambiado su carrera musical, más no le hubiese importado… ¡Habría sido un buen padre! Seguramente, lo hubieran podido intentar, ¡Hubieran podido crear una familia!

-Hola Yamato, disculpa la tardanza-Dijo Sora mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa tras de sí. Al ver que Yamato no le había hecho caso, decidió acercarse a él, y en cuanto vio lo que Yamato tenía en sus manos, simplemente se quedó estática. Esa carta nunca tuvo que haberla leído el rubio. **Nunca**…

-Sora…-Menciono secó Yamato-Creo que tenemos algo de qué hablar-Concluyó con una seriedad que hasta asustaba.

Más si, él tenía razón. Tarde o temprano tenían que hablar del tema. Y el momento había llegado.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora (?)**

¡Puff! Casi no se nota que me gusta el drama, ¿verdad? Hay que cosas, que cosas... Ahora si que se va a complicar el mundo, y hay muchas dudas de por medio... Dios Mío! Casi casi que ni yo se que es lo que ocurrirá ahora! Haha

Pues, la verdad, el siguiente capitulo va a estar muy bueno, muchas cosas se resolveran, y otrás más se complicarasn... Pero, debido a qué me voy de vacaciones en unas horas, por dos semanas, no podré actualizar hasta previo aviso, ¡Lo lamentp! Si que soy cruel D:

Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado :D Quieren hacerme feliz? Dejen un Review! Los aprecio MUCHISIMO!

lovelovelove


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **El día en que me case con el fabuloso y hermoso Kaká, y que Taylor Swift sea mi mejos amiga, ese mismo día llegara un duendecillo vestido de princesa del rock (?) Para informarme que Digimon es Mío, y solo MÍO. Antes de ese día, sigue siendo de Akiyoshi Hongo ¬¬

* * *

Lo tenso qué se encontraba el ambiente, era algo más que obvio. Ninguno de los dos se miraba siquiera, tampoco hablaban, e incluso había momentos en los que se les había olvidado respirar. Simplemente se encontraban parados en medio de la sala de las Takenouchi, sin hacer nada. El pedazo de papel causante de la tensión estaba en las casi transparentes manos de Ishida, y éste lo agarraba con rabia. Sora podía jurar que nunca lo había visto tan molesto, y bueno, en parte era por qué jamás le había dado razones para estarlo. Aunque, en ese momento el tampoco tenía razón para estar molesto, a fin de cuentas él había sido quién se había negado a leer la carta a primera instancia.

-No tenías que entrar en mi cuarto-Articulo Sora en voz baja, no le miraba, más bien podía imaginarse sus hermosos ojos llenos de ira.

El rubio respiro profundo varias veces antes de contestar-Creo que eso no explica nada-Igualmente, Yamato no le miraba, y despacio tomó asiento en el sillón donde dormía. Volvió a respirar profundo, y finalmente miró a Sora, con expresión más calmada, pues lo que quería no era estar enojado con ella, si no que le explicase, todo-¿Qué paso Sora?

Por milésima vez en la semana, las saladas y pequeñas lágrimas adornaron los ojos de la pelirroja-Es qué…-Respiró profundo antes de proseguir-Yo si te iba a dar la carta Yamato, e incluso fui a Tokio exclusivamente a tu disquera para hacerlo. Como acabas de leer, a mí el hecho de que te enteraras se me hacía lo más justo.

-¿Entonces?-Cuestionó algo desesperado. Los nudillos de la estrella comenzaron a tensarse, más a pesar de ello, intento controlar su enojo, y coloco delicadamente su mano a un costado, haciéndole una invitación a Takenouchi para que tomara asiento al lado de él. Ella lo pensó un poco, más al final tomó asiento, para poder terminar de contar su historia.

-Cómo te decía… Fui a la disquera, no fue sencillo entrar, más al final logré convencer a los guardias de que me dejasen hacerlo, y…-Sora se abrazó a sí misma, debido a los recuerdos del pasado, más específicamente, a los recuerdos de la escena que estaba contando-Pedí verte ya adentro. Las personas del lugar no me querían contar nada, nada más decía tu nombre, y se hacían los tontos, hasta qué le pregunte a un hombre alto, pálido y con ojeras sobre ti…

-Oikawa-Supuso Ishida, cerrando sus manos en forma de puño, y volviendo a tensar sus nudillos.

-La verdad no se su nombre-Dijo Sora después de un suspiro, del que después vinieron más lágrimas, a pesar de qué había logrado calmarse un poco-Pero él me dijo… Me dijo qué no me querías ver nunca en tu vida. No me dejo dar contigo ni siquiera por qué le expliqué la razón del por qué quería hablar contigo-Se abrazó más a sí misma, a la par en qué se limpiaba las abundantes lágrimas que brotaban sin parar de sus cálidos ojos.

La mirada de Yamato había dejado de ver a Sora. No podía creer lo qué sus oídos le afirmaban qué Sora había dicho, pero no Yamato no quería aceptarlo. Sabía que Oikawa era alguien duro, y en momentos lograba pensar que aquel hombre que había sido su manager desde el comienzo de su carrera no tenía corazón. Más, el hecho de que una muchacha de apenas dieciséis llegara con él, suplicándole que le permitiera verlo, explicándole que estaba embarazada de Ishida, y ni así Oikawa lo permitiera, se le hacía simplemente imposible. Y por eso, se negaba a creer lo que Sora le acababa de confesar.

Era una pelea en el interior de su cabeza. Una parte le decía que le creyera a Sora, que él la conocía demasiado bien, y qué bien sabía que ella nunca le mentiría. Qué tan siquiera la mirara y viera lo mucho que estaba sufriendo. Que se diera cuenta que nunca le mentiría, y que nunca lo había hecho, y qué, sobre todas las cosas, jamás sería lo suficientemente egoísta cómo para quedarse con esa información para ella misma. Sin embargo, la otra parte le decía que no le creyera a su amiga de la adolescencia, que todo lo qué le decía era mentira, y que simplemente se había arrepentido de contarle que iba a ser padre. Qué Oikawa había sido un buen manager y qué jamás haría algo así, sin importarle la cantidad de dinero que perdería si dejaba de lado su carrera musical por convertirse en padre, en vez de volverse famoso internacionalmente… ¡Bingo! Oikawa haría lo que fuera por dinero, lo que fuera.

-Qué es lo que Oikawa te dijo exactamente-A pesar de que la parte que le decía que Sora decía la verdad iba ganando la contienda en su cabeza, quería estar completamente seguro de ello, pues, era un tema del cuál merecía saber sólo la verdad.

-¿No me crees?-Cuestionó Sora incrédula, subiendo un par de octavas el nivel de su voz.

-No es eso-Se explicó el muchacho-Sólo quiero estar completamente seguro.

-¡No es posible que no me creas Yamato!-Dijo en un tono aún más fuerte, levantándose de su asiento-¿Tienes idea de lo qué me costó contar esto? ¿De lo qué me costó abandonar la escuela por varios meces? ¡¿Lo que me costó decirle a mi madre que había sido una irresponsable?-Sora se encontraba fuera de sus casillas. Simplemente no podía creer que Yamato pensara que no estaba diciendo la verdad, y eso le molestaba muchísimo-¡Simplemente no puedo creer que estés dudando de mi palabra!

Yamato acariciaba sus sienes, intentando calmarse, más, debido a que Sora le había levantado lo suficiente la voz, el rubio se dio por vencido en su intento de calmarse-Haber Sora, si Ok, fuiste madre a tus dieciséis, pero ¿Qué crees que sentí yo al leer esa carta? Al enterarme que fui padre ¡Y que nadie se había molestado en siquiera decírmelo! ¡¿Piensas acaso que sentí muy bien al enterarme que la chica de la que había estado enamorado por años me había estado ocultando algo de ésta magnitud? ¡Claro que no!-Lo que antes había sido una conversación calmada, se había transformado en una guerra de gritos y lágrimas por parte de ambos. Definitivamente las cosas no estaban bien. No así.

Sora dio un grito ahogado, y se dio una media vuelta, para darle la espalda al rubio, quién momentos antes también se había puesto de pie, para no dejar de hablar frente a frente con la colorina-Sabes que-Dijo con la voz llena de ira, enojo, e incredulidad-Eres un estúpido Yamato, ¡Un completo idiota! ¡No puedo creer que te haya permitido quedarte en mi casa! Taichi me lo advirtió, ¡eres un completo Baka!-Al momento de decir esto, la chica volvió a encarar al rubio, para intentar darle una fuerte cachetada, más le fue imposible, debido a qué Yamato le detuvo la mano cuando estuvo a nada de hacer contacto con su piel. Este acto, puso aún más molesta a Sora-Suéltame en este instante-Dijo entre dientes. Yamato la obedeció y soltó la muñeca de Takenouchi.

-Mira-Concretó finalmente Ishida-De que viva aquí no te preocupes, pues en estos instantes me largo-Finalizo seriamente el rubio, al momento en que recogía todas sus pertenencias en el lugar.

Sora le miraba callada, al final eso era lo que quería, que abandonara su hogar ¿No era así? Lo que había sucedido prácticamente le había suplicado, que se fuera, y que no regresara. Pero… ¿Entonces por qué no le agradaba la imagen de Yamato saliendo de su puerta, con su mochila y todo?

El fuerte portazo que dio Ishida al abandonar su hogar la saco de sus pensamientos. Se sentó pesadamente en el sillón, que anteriormente había sido la cama del rubio. Se sentía increíblemente mal, molesta con Yamato por haber dudado de su palabra, y, molesta con ella misma sin lograr entender la razón de ello.

Se canso de todo. De sentirse mal con ella misma por algo que ni era su culpa. No era justo que se enojara con ella, cuando no había hecho nada malo. Se recostó un momento en el sofá para despejar un poco la mente, pero su deseo no se cumplía, no podía despejar su mente, y dejarla un momento en blanco, no con _su_ olor por todo el sillón.

Así que cansada, se levantó del sofá, y camino hacía su cuarto, para simplemente tomar su iPod, y abandonar su casa. Ese era el momento ideal para encontrar un nuevo lugar de reflexiones. Y vaya que necesitaba uno.

Se colocó sus audífonos, y puso su iPod en aleatorio, debido a que anteriormente había eliminado todas sus canciones del rubio, no se preocupo por tener que escuchar su voz de nuevo… Su hermosa y melodiosa voz…

El cielo estaba completamente nublado, ¡Vaya perfección! A veces Sora llegaba a pensar que su humor tenía una extraña conexión con el cielo, pues, por alguna razón, cada vez que se sentía triste o desolada, estaba nublado, más al final nunca llovía, así que no se molesto por tomar un sweater ni mucho menos. Camino sin rumbo fijo, simplemente tenía la vista al frente, intentando esperar que el lugar perfecto para sus reflexiones apareciese por sí solo.

Tenía unas ganas tremendas de hablar con Taichi. A él siempre acudía cuando se sentía mal, y a pesar de ser hombre, y sus problemas eran de "chicas", su mejor amigo hacía un gran esfuerzo por escucharle, y darle un buen consejo, y al final, siempre, pero siempre que se desahogaba con él, hacía algo que la hacía sentir mucho mejor, ya sea un gesto, una frase, e incluso un simple abrazo, con lo que sea, pero al final, terminaba sintiéndose mucho mejor. Más no. Taichi tenía que estar fuera de la ciudad en un campamento de fútbol de tres días, según le había informado Hikari esa misma mañana. Pero que "buena" suerte tenía.

Respiro profundo antes de doblar la esquina de una de las calles, y siguió con su recorrido sin rumbo fijo.

Si, Taichi no estaba en la ciudad, pero, aunque lo estuviera, ¿Qué podía llegar a decirle? "Hey Taichi, ¿recuerdas que estuve embarazada? ¡Ah! Pues era de Yamato, si, mi hijo era de él que fue tu mejor amigo de la infancia, y no me quiere creer el por qué no le había informado antes. Me siento terrible, así que ¡Dame unos de tus abrazos de Oso!" Por supuesto que no podía hacer eso. ¿Qué culpa tenía Taichi de que su amigo fuera un completo idiota, y un hombre hueco? Obviamente no era su culpa, ni mucho menos. Y lo que menos quería Takenouchi, era hacer que Yamato y Taichi perdieran la amistad que acababan de recuperar. Tampoco quería verse como la perra malvada del cuento y que pone a todo mundo en contra del villano. No señor.

Siguió avanzando hasta que paró en frente de la pequeña cafetería en la que había desayunado esa misma mañana, antes de que todo se echara a perder, aunque hubiera sido necesario, y en cierta forma, lo correcto.

Podía acudir a Hikari… ¡Si claro! Hikari aún era muy pequeña e inocente como para estarle metiendo problemas de adultos en su mente de quinceañera. Además, Sora conocía lo suficiente a la pequeña castaña cómo para que supiera que era tan buena, que se metería demasiado en el problema, y que quizá, hasta saliera herida de todo el embrollo. Hikari estaba completamente descartada, la quería demasiado cómo para hacerla sufrir con tal problemón en el qué se había metido ella misma dos años atrás cegada por el estúpido amor que sentía por el rubio.

El amor… Qué sentimiento tan complicado que era. En la televisión y películas lo pintaban cómo algo maravilloso, y ciertamente, uno no sabe qué tan maravilloso puede ser, hasta que cae en sus redes, y se sega por él, dejando en claro que lejos de ser un sentimiento mágico, era un monstruo del cual es imposible escapar, por más que lo intentes, y que te consume hasta que te duela todo, y no quieras volver a sentir la presencia de tal monstruo cerca de ti nunca más. Así mismo se sentía Sora en esos instantes.

Podía acudir con Mimi… ¡Uy si! Y arriesgarse a la probabilidad de que comenzara a cuestionarla con mil preguntas, sobre el padre de su primogénito. Si había algo que Tachikawa no sabía hacer, era escuchar callada. Eso lo sabía bien Sora, demasiado bien. Lo mismo ocurría con Miyako. No podían quedarse con ni una sola duda, y tenían sus medidas para que hablaras, así que no, ninguna de las dos eran buena opción para que el desahogo de Takenouchi fuese posible.

Suspiró profundo. Sí que estaba sola en su problema.

No se molesto siquiera en pensar en los chicos. Y en su mamá, ¡menos! Ya la había molestado lo suficiente de por vida con su embarazo, y que además de todo, de su ayuda durante los nueve meses más largos de Sora, su madre había logrado aceptar su decisión al no revelar quién era el padre; No podía molestarla definitivamente con lo que estaba viviendo en esos instantes.

La colorina levantó la vista, y divisó un gran y hermoso parque, con varios niños corriendo, y un lago en el centro. ¿Cómo era posible que no lo hubiera visto antes? No le importo, y camino a paso pausado hacía el que sería su nuevo lugar de reflexiones.

.

"Hotaru" caminaba con la cabeza baja, sin mirar, ni prestar atención a nadie. No tenía la intención de mirar a las personas, y que estas se percataran de lo mal que se encontraba, pues eso era algo demasiado evidente. Estaba seguro que sus ojos estaban rojos, e hinchados, debido a lo mucho que había llorado… ¡Rayos! Hacía muchísimo que no lloraba como lo había hecho en la residencia Takenouchi. Se sentía como una pequeña niñita sola y perdida.

Pero que Marica. ¿O quizá no lo era?

Él bien sabía qué cualquiera hubiera llorado si se hubiera enterado que era padre, y no lo supo hasta dos años después. Sí, cualquier persona con sentimientos hubiera llorado, pero, ¿Entonces por qué se seguía sintiendo cómo un marica? Él bien sabía la respuesta.

Por qué no le había creído a Sora a pesar de que sabía, estaba seguro de que todo, cada palabra qué le había dicho era más que cierta. Y, el hecho de haber dudado de su palabra, y además de todo, cuestionarla al respecto, y prácticamente haberle llamado mentirosa después de no haber estado para ella en los meses que más debía lo hacía un marica. Se sentía mal por sentirse mal. Qué ridiculeces.

Y además de todo quería consuelo, cuándo su deber cómo prácticamente padre de familia era consolar a la persona qué seguramente más estaba sufriendo en esos instantes, más no, cómo nueva evidencia de lo marica y niñita que era, en vez de haberse quedado con Sora, y haberle dicho que todo estaría bien, que ya todo había pasado le grito, y al final la dejo llorando sola ¿Qué clase de hombre era?

Lo peor de todo era que, además de haber dejado llorando a una mujer, era que había dejado llorando a la mujer que **amaba.**

Levanto su cabeza al reconocer el lugar al que había llegado sin quererlo. Se trataba de la pequeña escuela de música a la que había acudido años atrás, en la que la había conocido. Ese lugar había sido prácticamente el comienzo de todo, no sólo de su amor y pasión por la música, si no de la historia que estaba siendo escrita, en la que los personajes principales eran Sora y él*. ¿El destino le estaba queriendo decir algo? Seguro que sí. Tenía que encontrar a Sora cómo fuera posible. Tenía que regresar a su apartamento.

Así que sin perder un segundo más, se puso en marcha. Levantando finalmente su cabeza. Estaba dispuesto a recuperar en su totalidad su hombría. Su era de Marica había finalizado.

Camino con un poco de velocidad. Estaba ansioso por verla, pedirle perdón de todas las maneras que le fueran posibles, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir nuevamente. Para nada.

Llegó al final de una calle relativamente transitada, del otro lado de esa calle, había un parque que le llamo la atención, no sólo por el hecho de que estaba hermoso, y tenía un lago y niños jugando. No. Lo que realmente le había llamado la atención era qué ahí, sentada, recargada sobre un gran árbol frente al lago, estaba una persona con una cabellera que no podría confundir jamás.

Ahí estaba Sora.

Caminó, casi trotando en dirección a ella, más decidió bajar el ritmo de sus pasos, no quería que pareciera qué iba a atacarla, o a seguir con su discusión ni mucho menos. Quería demostrarle que iba en son de paz, y que lo único que deseaba era hacer las paces. Eso era todo.

Así que en cuanto se encontró justo detrás del árbol en el que se encontraba recargada Takenouchi, sin percatarse de la presencia del rubio, debido a lo fuerte que sonaba su música, tomó asiento a su lado, y respiro profundo. Mariposas comenzaron a sentirse en su estómago. Pero tenía que ser fuerte en esos instantes, así que volvió a tomar una bocanada de aire, antes de terminar con la tranquilidad que llevaba Sora consigo.

-Te creo completamente-Articulo con seguridad la estrella, ni muy bajo, ni muy fuerte, simplemente con el suficiente volumen cómo para que Sora se percatara de su presencia, volteándolo a ver confundida.

-¿Qué?-Cuestionó quitándose los audífonos para poder escucharlo con total atención.

-Te creo-Dijo con seguridad-Se que nunca me mentirías, y que todo lo que me dices es verdad. Me siento terrible por no creerte Sora, y tienes razón, soy un idiota-Concluyo serio, mirando fijamente los rubís ojos de su amiga.

-Wow-Mencionó cambiando su mirada en dirección al cielo-Pues… Gracias-Agregó sorprendida, regresando su vista hacía la de Ishida-La verdad, yo tampoco me comporte muy bien que digamos…-Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en la boca de Takenouchi.

-Bueno-Dio un largo suspiro antes de continuar-No creo que fuera posible que te comportaras peor que yo…-Igualmente, una sonrisa se delineo en los finos labios del rubio.

-Sabes que-Dijo Sora levantándose de su cómodo asiento al lado del árbol, mientras el cielo comenzaba a soltar gotas de agua, que iban en incremento, tanto de tamaño, como de cantidad -Mereces saberlo todo, de una buena vez-Concluyó decidida.

-No es necesario Sora…-El "Castaño-Miel" iba a decir algo más, pero Takenouchi no le dejo.

-No Yamato, en serio mereces saberlo-Dijo seriamente-El señor Oikawa, cómo me dijiste que se llamaba ese viejo, me dijo que no querías saber nada de mí, que no tenías intenciones de verme, y mucho menos que yo te visitara. Por eso no me dejo pasar a verte-Suspiro cuando por fin termino, y en cuanto lo hizo se sintió mucho mejor, de alguna manera Sora se sintió libre, sin más secretos en su ser.

-Vaya…-Susurró con sus ojos abiertos cómo platos. Eso sí tenía sentido, sabía que Sora tenía un gran corazón, y que no sería capaz de ser tan egoísta ni mucho menos. El apestoso de Oikawa le debía una buena explicación lo antes posible, si es qué seguía vivo para hablar. Estaba furioso, la gran diferencia ahora era qué su ira no estaba dirigida a la pelirroja que tenía en frente, si no a su manager qué lo buscaba por cielo, mar y tierra. En esos momentos se sentía más orgulloso de haber escapado que nunca.

-La verdad Yamato…-Continuó Sora. Probablemente debido a qué Yamato había hablado tan bajo, que Sora no le había escuchado-Al principio si le creí, de hecho… Le creí hasta ahora… Por eso estaba tan molesta, no por haber tenido un hijo tuyo ni mucho menos… Me hervía la sangre el hecho de pensar qué no querías ni verme. No podía evitar pensar que había hecho tan malo como para que me hubieras vetado de tu vida. Estaba tan molesta que me convertí en una anti-fan en lugar de la gran fan que solía…-No pudo continuar con su discurso de disculpas, debido a qué, sin que ella se percatara, Yamato se había puesto de pie, mirando divertido cómo Sora caminaba de un lado a otro sin parar, mojándose bajo la lluvia; Así que, en cuanto menos se lo espero, la callo con un suave y delicado beso en los labios.

Sora estaba bastante confundida, y tenía los ojos abiertos cómo platos, más, pasados los segundos, logró comprender lo que estaba haciendo, y, lo comenzó a disfrutar, a dejarse llevar por el nuevo sentimiento que la invadía. El monstruo al que tanto le temía, le parecía un lindo y pequeño oso de felpa.

Pasó sus delgados brazos por la nuca del rubio, acercándolo más hacía sí. Ese era el segundo beso en su vida, y lo irónico era qué, su primer beso había sido con la misma persona a la que besaba en esos momentos.

Se separaron unos instantes para recuperar el aliento, y se miraron a los ojos, ambos sonrieron instantáneamente.

-Oikawa pagará por esto, por haberme separado de lo más hermoso qué hay en el mundo-Dijo Yamato dulcemente, apartando un mechón de la suave cara de Sora, la cual sonrío, y le tomo la cara al rubio, volviendo a juntar sus labios con los suyos.

…

Dentro de una pequeña cafetería, la misma que Sora había visitado horas antes, y la misma a la que había acudido Yamato días atrás, mientras se escondía de la multitud, intentando ser sigiloso con su identidad, se encontraba una mesera, la cual daba la apariencia de no tener más de veinte quizá pocos menos, quizá pocos más.

Era la hora de salida de la mesera que respondía al nombre de Yoshino, más, debido a qué su jefa era un ogro, cómo ella misma afirmaba, antes de que pudiera regresar a la comodidad de su hogar, tenía que hacer una última tarea, la cual era la peor de todas según la pobre Yoshino. Tenía que sacar la basura.

Así que, sin más rodeos, e intentando desaparecer lo más pronto posible del trabajo que al principio le había parecido estupendo, y que en esos momentos comenzaba a odiar. Y además de todo, ese no había sido un buen día, y el final que le estaba dando, era un final perfecto para tan mal día, ¿Por qué un mal día? Sencillo.

En la mañana, a Yoshino le había tocado la fortuna de atender a sus clientas "favoritas", cuatro niñatas, según decía ella.

Una de ellas, la más pequeña y menuda, de cortos cabellos castaños, tenía una cara de trauma, y una actitud de angelito inocente que le enfermaba. Nadie podía llegar a ser tan linda e inocente, eso no era normal.

Otra, una gritona desesperante, con cabellos artificiales de un color espantoso, pues ¿A quién se le ocurría pintárselo lila? Además, para darle el toque final a su estilo de "nerd" llevaba sobre si unos lentes horribles y enormes.

Una más, una castaña qué se sentía la princesa del reino de Walt Disney, con su cabello largo y perfecto, con su actitud de "Soy la reina del mundo, atiéndeme y ámame". En serio le estresaba que le gritara para pedirle que le cambiara su desayuno por qué esto, o por lo otro. ¿Quién se creía que era?

Pero, la qué pensaba qué era la peor de todas, era la mayor, la pelos de zanahoria cómo le gustaba llamarle en su mente. ¿Por qué la odiaba tanto si no era ni gritona, ni princesita, ni demasiado inocente? Simple: Todos los chicos caían a sus pies, y ¡Ella ni siquiera lo sabía! La odiaba por ser una "Zorra" sin saberlo. Y lo que más le enfermaba, era qué, Taichi Yagami, el chico que tanto le gustaba a pesar de ser dos años menor que ella, se la pasaba con esa bruja de cabellos anaranjados.

¿Por qué tenían que visitar **esa** cafetería, y justo **ese** día en el qué no tenía ganas de trabajar?

Respiro profundo, y recogió la basura del último bote que quedaba, más algo le extraño, pues esa bolsa pesaba más de lo normal.

-¿Pero qué…?-Dijo extrañada, mirando la bolsa, y encontrando dentro de ésta, sin importar lo extraño que sonara, un celular, y no solo eso, si no que se trataba de un celular último modelo, un BlackBerry.

Lo tomo emocionada, y lo encendió. Al ver que tenía pila, y toda la cosa, se emocionó muchísimo, termino de sacar la basura, y se puso en camino a su casa, investigando todo lo que podía de su nuevo celular.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención, fue que el fondo de pantalla era de una imagen de Yamato Ishida-Debió de haber sido de _otra_ "Yamatika"-Se dijo a sí misma, pero, conforme más investigaba el celular, menos pensaba que fuese de una Yamatika.

Al ver los contactos con los que el celular contaba, se quedó estática, pues en la lista estaban los nombres de "Kouji Wada", hasta el de Madonna. ¿Quién había sido el dueño del celular?

De pronto el celular comenzó a sonar, y Yoshino, sin estar muy segura de lo qué debía, o no hacer con el aparato, contestó.

-Hola…-Contestó nerviosa, aún preguntándose quién podía ser el dueño del celular que tenía una lista de contactos tan especial , y sobre todo, que se atrevía a tirar un celular tan caro a la basura cómo si nada. Así que esperaba ansiosa a qué contestaran la otra línea.

_-¡Yamato! Hasta que te dignas a contestar, me puedes explicar ¿dónde demonios estás?-_Exclamó una ansiosa voz a la otra línea. Yoshino estaba en shock. El celular era del mismo Yamato Ishida, era simplemente increíble.

-Yo...Yo no soy Yamato señor-Explicó rápidamente la mesera, quién comenzaba a emocionarse con la idea de tener el celular de una súper estrella en sus manos. Algo bueno le tenía que suceder, ¿No? Y pensar que unas horas antes se había estado muriendo de celos por qué el cuarteto de "Loosers" habían estado restregándole prácticamente en su cara sus boletos en primera fila y pases VIP, pues touché, ella tenía el celular de la misma estrella.

_-Con razón, ya se me hacía que tu voz no sonaba a la de __**mi**__ Yamato. Habla Yukio Oikawa, el manager de Ishida, me ¿puedes decir tú nombre, y por qué tienes el celular de mi cliente?-_Cuestionó desesperado Oikawa.

-Mi nombre es Yoshino Fujieda, y encontré este celular en un bote de basura de mi trabajo, señor-Respondió cómo robot la pobre chica, quién comenzaba a asustarse, sin saber muy bien la razón. Debería estar gritando y bailando por tener el celular del sexy rubio en su posesión. Debería estar marcándole a Taylor Swift, hablando con Justin Bieber.

-_Ya veo… _-Hubo una pausa antes de que Oikawa decidiera continuar, probablemente había estado hablando con alguien más del otro lado de la línea-_Yoshino, ¿Dónde es tu trabajo, exactamente?_-La aludida pudo jurar que la voz del tal Oikawa había tenido un tono, un poco ¿Malvado?

-En Odaiba señor-Contestó cada vez más asustada.

_-¡Pero por supuesto que en Odaiba!_-Articulo casi en un grito el hombre-_Muchísimas gracias Yoshino, muchas gracias…-_Del otro lado de la línea, Oikawa tenía dibujada en su rostro, una sonrisa que si bien, no era una sonrisa de amabilidad y dulzura.

* * *

**Notas de la Aytora (?)**

*Lo lamento tanto... Creo que me han descubierto D:

Que tal he muchachos! Se les hizo que me adelante mucho? Que me tome las cosas muy rapido? Espero que no haya sido asi D: La verdad, le puse mucho esfuerzo a este capitulo, y en verdad espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito :) y que si fue asi, me lo informen por medio de un REVIEW que los aprecio DEMASIADO!

Sigo de vacaciones, más, como me emocione muuuucho con sus reviews, decidi robarme señal de uno de los lugares con Internet Inalambrico para actualizar :) Todo por que los quiero mucho queridos lectores 3

Espero actualizar pronto muy pronto :)

lovelovelove


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Ayer tuve un sueño LOQUISIMO, pues Barney (Sí, Barney) me decía que Digimon **no** era mío! ¿Pueden Creerlo? Brney tan tonton... *Le dispara a Barney* Bueno... Cre que ya no habran más problemas MUAHAHA! *se convierte en murcielago y sale volando*

* * *

Las gotas de agua seguían descendiendo hacía las solitarias calles de Odaiba. Todos los peatones que anteriormente habían estado transitándolas, ya se encontraban en sus cálidos hogares, disfrutando de alguna bebida caliente, a pesar de que no hacía precisamente frio.

Una de las pocas parejas que se encontraban aún sobre las calles, eran exactamente Yamato y Sora, que, si antes podías incluso oler la tensión que se respiraba entre ellos, ahora la tranquilidad brotaba por sí sola. Sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas, y caminaban tranquilos, sin prestarle atención a nadie, ni a nada que no fueran ellos mismos, y a pesar de que no hablaban, uno podía suponer que el silencio que habitaba en ese momento, no era un silencio incomodo, si no un silencio más bien, necesario.

Yamato miro a Sora sin aún poder creer que todo se hubiera resuelto con tanta "velocidad". Él se sentía satisfecho con lo que estaba viviendo en esos instantes, y si bien, ahora más que nunca, deseaba no regresar a su "Otra Vida", no deseaba volver con Oikawa, ni a sus entrevistas televisivas, ni mucho menos. Sí fuese por él, se quedaría como el buen "Hotaru Satou" por el resto de sus días, y viviría con la chica que tomaba de la mano en esos instantes por siempre, más, aunque le costara bastante aceptarlo, él no era nadie tonto, y estaba consciente de que eso no sería posible, no podía vivir el resto de lo que quedara de su vida escondido, con una identidad completamente falsa. ¿Qué si ahora no tenía "preocupaciones"? Quizá fuese cierto, ahora había prácticamente terminado con sus preocupaciones, más sin embargo, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que regresar, y ya, si realmente deseaba terminar con sus días de Súper Estrella, lo tendría que hacer como Yamato Ishida, no cómo Hotaru, así no podría solucionar nada, no si no daba la cara como él mismo. Así que tomo una decisión.

Daría una Conferencia de Prensa expresando su retirada definitiva del mundo del espectáculo, y quién sabe, quizá hasta lograría cumplir su otro sueño, el de ser Astronauta. La pregunta ahora era, ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo renunciaría a _todo_? No lo sabía. Pero aún así, su decisión ya estaba hecha, y no la cambiaría nunca.

Otros pensamientos se vivieron de pronto a la mente del rubio, y la verdad, era inevitable que pensara en ellos, pues eran pensamientos bastante importantes. Cosas que le llegarían a su cabeza en cualquier momento. Cosas en las que había intentado no pensar desde que había leído la bendita carta esa misma mañana. Pensamientos que le dolían mucho, y pensamientos de los que por fin sabía la verdad. _Por Fin._

Suspiro profundamente, tenía muchas ganas, e incluso más que ganas, una gran necesidad de preguntarle a Sora la cuestión que lo había comenzado a atormentar desde que se enteró que había sido padre. Quería saber que había ocurrido con su primogénito, el problema era que no quería arruinar el momento casi perfecto que estaba viviendo. Él tomado de la mano con la muchacha que ama, caminando con una tranquilidad, y con el sonido de la lluvia cómo un perfecto "soundtrack". Quizá si esperaba unos minutos más, en los que llegaban al departamento de Sora…

¡Alto ahí! Yamato se acababa de percatar de un "pequeñísimo" detalle, y era qué… ¿Cómo Toshiko le había dejado quedarse con ellas después de haber dejado embarazada a su hija?

-Hotaru…-Menciono Sora sacándolo de sus pensamientos. La colorina le miraba con ojos de angustia-¿Sucede algo?-Preguntó informándole al rubio que no era nada tonta, y qué se podía percatar que algo le sucedía.

El muchacho sonrío, y dio por hecho que jamás podría engañar a la muchacha, así que, decidió preguntarle, era ahora o nunca-Nada grave-Dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, y, después de tomar una buen bocanada de aire, prosiguió-Solo qué-Un nuevo suspiro vino de sus labios. ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué se le complicaba tanto decirlo? Quizá… Por qué se trataba de algo complicado-Me preguntaba qué había sido de nuestro hijo…

-Hija-Le corrigió Sora, quién después suspiró profundamente, y volteó su mirada lejos de la de Yamato, pues la colorina temía que la viera derramando lágrimas nuevamente, no quería que pensara que era una niñita llorona, más, gracias a todo lo qué había llorado los últimos días, comenzaba a temer que eso fuera lo que en realidad era. Seguramente hasta podría haber llenado una alberca olímpica con tanto lagrimeo-Tuvimos una niña-Admitió finalmente Sora, y a pesar de que no veía a Yamato, él pudo percatarse de su llanto, debido a su voz entrecortada, así que le soltó la mano, y paso su brazo por su cintura, acercándola más hacía sí, y para poder abrazarla, haciéndole saber que no estaba sola. Ya no más.

-Seguramente fue una bebé hermosa-Supuso Yamato con una sonrisa triste, cuánto le habría gustado conocerla, al menos, haberla visto una sola vez.

-Lo es-Articulo la colorina, ya más calmada. Esa diminuta frase, le llamó la atención al rubio, quién la miró confuso. Sora le miro con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Cuestionó dudoso Yamato. Si Sora sabía algo, lo que fuera de la que había sido su primogénita, él lo quería saber también, al final, estaba en su derecho, ¿no?

Sora le miró divertida, por alguna razón, el hecho de ver a Yamato todo confundido, se le hacía algo lindo, y después, retomó su faceta seria, y respiro profundo-Mira, yo solía trabajar con una buena señora, una repostera cuándo tenía dieciséis-Comentó a relatar, mientras se perdía en la inmensidad del pasado-Ella, la señorita Sakura, tiene un buen marido, quién es corredor de bolsa, yo los conocía perfectamente, debido a que pasaba prácticamente todas mis tardes con ellos…

Yamato le miraba fijamente, poniendo toda la atención posible, no estaba seguro de que dirección tomaría el relato de Takenouchi, pero sabía que no sería un mal final, pues pudo notar un pequeño brillo en los cálidos ojos de su ¿Novia? Al momento de comenzar con su historia.

-Son unas muy buenas personas, y siempre estaban alegres, eran buenos con quién fuera, sin importar si lo conocían o no, y siempre intentaban ver el lado bueno de la vida, sin importar que ellos también tenían problemas, o bueno… Más en específico **un** problema-Sora suspiro antes de continuar-Sakura no podía quedar embarazada, la pobre había descubierto su esterilidad-Un nuevo suspiro salió de los labios de Sora-Eso los dejo destruidos, tanto a él, como a ella… Así que, cuando me entere de que estaba… Bueno embarazada-Las manos de Sora se posaron en su vientre, como si fuera un reflejo-Y cuándo mi madre y yo tomamos la decisión de dar al bebé en adopción, acudí a ellos sin pensarlo. Y ahora la pequeña Ayumi vive feliz con ambos-Sora terminó su relato con una sonrisa en el rostro, haciendo más que obvio su aprecio hacía los "padres" de su hija- De vez en cuando la visito, ya tiene año y medio, y está hermosa-La colorina cambió la dirección de su mirada hacía la del rubio, y le sonrió-¿Quieres ir a verla?

Yamato no podía creer lo que Sora le estaba ofreciendo, si se le presentaba la oportunidad de saber cómo era su pequeña, y qué había sido de ella, la aceptaría sin pensarlo, y para su buena suerte, la oportunidad había llegado.

-¡Por supuesto!-Yamato abrazó cariñoso a Sora, quién se sentía claramente satisfecha, y decidió tomarle la mano al muchacho que casi hiperventilaba de tanto los nervios, como la emoción de ir a conocer a la pequeña Ayumi.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la pastelería de Sakura, un local qué como ya había admitido Sora, era un lugar que ella conocía a la perfección, por lo qué, fue la que guío al rubio, a pesar de que éste casi corría de la emoción, más al final tuvo que ceder, y dejar que Sora lo guiara, al final sus intentos de ir primero eran en vano, pues no tenía la más pálida idea de dónde estaría la dichosa Repostería.

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras, hasta toparse con un lindo local, una repostería con estilo Europeo, más específicamente Sueco, con su fachada de madera y apariencia cálida, resaltando de entre los demás locales.

Yamato miró nervioso a Sora, quién, igualmente con su mirada, le intento dar fuerzas, para que así, estuviera lo más tranquilo cuándo llegara el momento de ver a la pequeñita de apenas año y medio. No podía creerlo, estaba a unos cuantos metros de conocerla, a la niñita que tenía su misma sangre, y quién sabe, que quizá, hasta se parecía a él. Respiro profundo varias veces, no quería parecer un loco cuándo la madre adoptiva de su hija lo viera, y que entonces se arrepintiera de enseñarle a la nenita, al final, la señorita Sakura estaba en todo su derecho de enseñársela o no, total, ni que se tratara de algo material, era un ser humano, e incluso estaba la posibilidad de que la nena no se quisiera acercar a él…

Esa idea le aterraba, y sin embargo, bien sabía que era una idea más que posible… ¿Qué si su hija no quería que la tocara? ¿Qué si le llegaba hasta a… temer? Eso era algo que no podría aceptar, sería peor que cualquier pesadilla que pudiera tener…

-Ya, tranquilo-Le dijo Sora sacándolo de su mente una vez más. Yamato pudo ver que frente a su nariz, estaba la linda puertecilla del local, y se comenzó a poner aún más nervioso, y cada vez, más inseguro. Pudo sentir la mano de Sora sobre la de él, como si le estuviera pasando, de alguna manera, la fortaleza para seguir. En ese momento tenía que ser fuerte, más que nunca.

Sora abrió entonces la puerta de la repostería, un olor dulce y cálido inundo su olfato. Pudo observar a una mujer de ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro, quién, en cuanto vio a Sora, sonrió inmensamente, al igual que la chica que tomaba de su mano. Pudo suponer que esa mujer era la misma Sakura, la ahora madre de su hija.

-¡Sorita!-Exclamó alegre la mujer, acercándose a la colorina, y dándole un cálido abrazo, lo que causo que Yamato soltara la mano de Sora, cada vez se sentía más nervioso, a pesar de que ya no había marcha atrás.

-¡Saku!-Sora igualmente abrazó a la mujer de 30 años máximo. Se le veía alegre de poder ver a la señora que había adoptado a su hija, algo quizá un poco extraño, pero en cierta forma mejor, pues que mejor conocer bien a las personas que adoptarían a tú hijo. Además, si no la conociera bien, no podría estar a nada de conocer a su hija. ¡Malditas mariposas en su estómago! Lo traían vuelto loco, no soportaba más los nervios.

-Hacía muchísimo que no te veía pequeña-Dijo Sakura mirando fijamente a la colorina. Yamato comenzaba a sentirse un poco invisible.

-Que te diré, no he tenido tiempo para muchas cosas-Sora se encogió de hombros, y al darse cuenta de que Yamato se asfixiaba con su propio aire, lo tomo de la mano nuevamente, haciendo que se sintiera con más seguridad, al final, él había sido quién había elegido ir a visitar a Ayumi-Por cierto, te presento a Hotaru-Dijo mientras Sakura sonriente le daba la mano al "Castaño-Miel".

-Mucho gusto-Comentó con una sonrisa la castaña oji-verde.

-Igualmente-Aunque le parecía increíble al rubio, una sonrisa sincera salió de sus labios mientras tomaba la mano de la repostera. Ya comenzaba a pensar que realmente su hija estaba en buenas manos, y no podía evitar sentirse satisfecho con ello.

- Bueno, ¿Vienes a ver a Ayumi?-Preguntó Sakura mirando nuevamente a Sora.

-Ahora que lo mencionas…-La colorina miro con un brillo a Yamato, quién le sonrió. Quizá era cierto que sus nervios lo estaban matando, pero sus ganas de ver a su pequeña lo mataban aún más, y ciertamente no podía esperar más-Sí, hace mucho que no la veo, y seguramente ya está enorme-Supuso Takenouchi, tomando con fuerza la mano del rubio.

-Sí que lo está-Admitió Sakura aún sonriente-Ahorita la traigo, y sirve que como va a estar contigo, puedo ir a sacar unos pasteles y galletas que seguro ya están-Sakura se volteó en dirección de la que probablemente sería la cocina.

-Claro, y dado el hecho de que están recién hechos, me llevare un pastel-Dijo Sora respirando profundamente, aspirando el dulce olor de los pasteles que acababan de salir del horno. Sakura rió un poco, y entonces se dio una media vuelta, y comenzó a subir unas escaleras, que seguramente darían con el departamento de la familia.

Sora miró feliz a Yamato, quién ya se había calmado lo suficiente, ya estaba listo para poder ver a su pequeña hija, esa niñita a la que le había faltado tanto como a su madre.

A los pocos minutos, bajo Sakura con una bebe con cabello rubio oscuro, casi pelirrojo. La pequeña que traía en brazos, y que después dejaría en el suelo para que caminara por sí sola, llevaba puesto un vestidito azul, que hacía juego con sus ojos, que eran tan azules como los de Yamato. No cabía duda que esa era su pequeña. El muchacho no podía sonreír más, de hecho, hasta sintió cómo una lágrima rebelde intentaba salir de sus ojos.

-Hola pequeña-Saludó Sora corriendo hacía la dirección de Ayumi, quién aceptó feliz el abrazó de la que, sin que Ayumi supiera, se trataba de su mamá, de su verdadera mamá.

Sakura miraba con ternura la escena desde el pie de las escaleras del local-Ahí se las encargo eh muchachos-Finalizó con una sonrisa, al momento en que se dirigía en dirección a la cocina.

Ayumi, con una sonrisa en sus pequeños labios, jugaba entretenida con el cabello pelirrojo de Sora, quién la miraba con una expresión más que feliz, pues el sentimiento de alegría y felicidad le quedaba demasiado corto a lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos la pelirroja, era demasiado como para describirlo con una sola palabra.

-Mira Ayumi, él es Yamato-Le dijo dulcemente Sora a la pequeña, quién inmediatamente volteó a ver al muchacho quién la miraba embobado. Era realmente hermosa, una princesita con piel de porcelana y ojos más azules que el mismo cielo. No podía creer que la persona que estaba en brazos de la pelirroja había sido posible gracias a él. Esta vez, no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, pues Sora le estaba pasando a Ayumi, y en esos momentos era él quién la abrazaba, quién sentía su respiración tan cerca de la de él.

Sora miraba la escena sin creer que pudiera ser posible; Ella, al igual que el rubio, lloraba, más, a diferencia de todas las demás lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos, estas lágrimas eran de pura alegría, pues salían gracias a la personita más hermosa que Sora había visto en su vida, y se sentía complacida de que Yamato al fin la hubiera conocido, Sora sabía que el rubio se lo merecía, y que lo ansiaba bastante.

-Pero qué hermosa esta-Dijo Yamato maravillado, mientras Ayumi le tomaba su dedo índice con toda su manita, y miraba curiosa a Yamato, pues, a pesar de que apenas podía hablar y caminar, Ayumi no era tonta, y podía reconocer que había algo, un vínculo demasiado fuerte que la unía a ella y al muchacho que en esos momentos tomaba su mano.

-Sí que lo está-Cada vez que Sora visitaba a la pequeña era lo mismo, no podía evitar llorar, más, poco le importaba, pues se sentía dichosa de ser madre de niña tan hermosa, y que además, tenía la oportunidad de visitarla cada vez que podía. Eso era algo que no tenía precio.

Sakura salió de la cocina con un gran pastel de chocolate en sus manos, y miró con curiosidad la escena que estaba en frente de sus ojos. Hotaru abrazaba con tanto amor, y tanta protección a Ayumi, que no podía evitar pensar, o al menos sospechar que quizá, y solo quizá ese muchacho que había llegado con Sora, era el padre de su hija, pues tenían prácticamente los mismos ojos, la misma mirada, aunque, no podía estar segura de su teoría, pues, al momento en que había adoptado a Ayumi, le había preguntado a Sora quién era el padre de la niña, más, la colorina se había negado a decirle, argumentando que no era nadie importante, casi le había dicho con tono de odio, o al menos, de enojo, y cuándo había visto a los dos jóvenes llegar, había podido reconocer que había amor entre ellos, así que, eso le sacaba sus dudas.

-Hotaru-Menciono Sora, haciendo un movimiento de cabeza, pidiéndole con ello que mirara que Sakura ya había llegado con todo y el pastel, por lo que en otras palabras era su boleto de salida, por mucho que les costara abandonar _nuevamente_ a Ayumi, pues tenían que aceptar que Ayumi tenía a su familia, y esa familia no los incluía, sin importar lo feo que sonara, era la fea verdad.

El rubio dejo a la pequeña en el suelo, mirándola, aunque triste, con una mirada que mostraba satisfacción, pues al final había alcanzado su cometido, que en sí, había sido conocerla, y eso había hecho. Ayumi miro fijamente a Yamato, y después miró a Sora, y comenzó a reír alegre, caminando de manera un poco torpe en dirección a la colorina, para después abrazarle las piernas, ese gesto, hizo que Sora se entristeciera aún más, y sin pensarlo más, la tomó de la manita, y la llevo en dirección a la de su mami, y Sakura tomo agradecida la mano de su pequeña, y en lugar, le dio el pastel de chocolate a Sora, quién lo tomo agradecida.

-Muchas gracias por todo Saku-Comento Sora mirando a la aludida a los ojos, Sakura en cambio miraba a Ayumi, y le acariciaba suavemente su peculiar cabellera. Quizá no se pareciera ni a ella, ni a su marido, pero para Sakura, desde el momento en que firmó los papeles de adopción, Ayumi era su hija, y se sentía sumamente agradecida de que la pequeña niña le llamara mami, pues si bien, su mayor deseo desde siempre había sido convertirse en madre, y por lo mismo, se sentía agradecida con Sora, pues sin su compasión, no hubiera podido serlo.

-A ti Sora-Le respondió aún mirando a la pequeña Ayumi.

Sora dio un pequeño suspiro, y tomó la mano de Yamato-Me saludas a Syaoran-Le pidió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Por supuesto que sí-Dijo la oji-verde levantando la mirada-Diles adiós Ayumi-Pidió la madre a la pequeña, quién aún miraba fijamente a la pareja que se encontraba tomando la mano del otro en esos momentos.

-Ayos-Dijo la pequeña haciendo un movimiento con su manita, en señal de despedida. Este acto, conmovió tanto a Sora, como a Yamato, y entonces sí, antes de que las lagrimas volvieran a brotar de sus ojos, se decidieron por abandonar la linda repostería, decididos a regresar lo antes posible.

…

En todas las estaciones de radio se podía escuchar prácticamente lo mismo, y en todas las televisoras igual.

Debido a que Oikawa ya sabía dónde estaba escondido Yamato, había puesto a todas las personas de la disquera, y a todos sus contactos, tanto de radios, como de televisoras, a hacer lo mismo, lo que había estado haciendo desde hacía casi una semana, y que no había logrado nada a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos.

Hasta la más pequeña hormiga buscaba a Yamato, quién simplemente no tenía idea de que ya habían descubierto que se encontraba en Odaiba, simplemente no tenía idea de que su Manager estaba a punto de terminar con su felicidad al estar lejos de los reflectores.

Oikawa había llegado a Odaiba desesperado, pidiendo a cualquier persona que se le pasara en frente que buscara a Yamato, y preguntando a todo mundo si es que lo habían visto, el hombre estaba tan desesperado, que incluso le había regalado a un perro el olor del rubio. Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo todo con tal de encontrarlo lo antes posible, y no era precisamente por que estuviera preocupado por su cliente ni mucho menos, lo que realmente era la razón de su búsqueda tan desesperada, era que su jefe ya le había advertido, ya le había dado el ultimátum: Si no encontraba a Yamato en lo que quedaba de ese día, para el concierto en la misma Odiaba, su carrera como gran Manager estaba ya en el escusado, lo que en otras palabras era que, si no encontraba a Yamato en tres días, estaría despedido, tristemente despedido. Y eso era algo que Oikawa no podía aceptar.

Y, para ayudar a su desesperación, todas las personas del lugar le habían dado la misma respuesta en cuánto preguntaba si habían visto al rubio: Un triste no. Comenzaba a sentirse molesto con la pobre Yoshino, a quién ya comenzaba a ver como una mentirosa que solo se intentaba aprovechar al tener el celular de Yamato bajo su disposición, pero, algo le decía que Yamato sí estaba en Odaiba, con todo y que en ese mismo lugar sería su concierto, no podía dejar de lado el hecho de que en ese lugar había sido el comienzo de su carrera, además de que ahí mismo vivía la mamá y hermano de su cliente… ¡Bien ahí Oikawa! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes darle una visita a la linda Natsuko Takaishi?

El ojeroso hombre le pidió inmediatamente a su chofer que lo dirigiera hacía la dirección en la que, si su memoria no le fallaba, vivía la madre de Yamato. Hacía ya bastante que no la visitaba, de hecho, la última vez que había ido al pequeño departamento, había sido ya tres años atrás, cuándo tuvo que ir a pedirle a la señorita Takaishi el permiso de representar a su hijo… ¡Pero qué tonterías! ¡Ni que le hubiera pedido matrimonio a su hijo o algo así!

Gracias a su buena memoria, había logrado dar con el pequeño lugar, y Oikawa, cegado por su deseo de no quedar despedido, bajo casi corriendo en dirección al hogar Takaishi, y, a pesar de que tuvo que parar en el Lobby, para asegurarse del número del departamento, siguió corriendo con velocidad moderada, debido a su ya avanzada edad, igualmente, un camarógrafo y un fotógrafo, corrían detrás del Manager de Ishida, pues si bien, la desaparición del cantante era el chisme más jugoso del momento.

Oikawa tocó la puerta desesperado, y estaba a punto de tirar la puerta, de no haber sido por qué la abrieron justo a tiempo, sólo que para mala suerte de Yukio, Natsuko no fue la que le abrió, si no el pequeño e inocente hermano menor de Yamato, el buen Takeru, que si bien, ya no era tan pequeño cómo le recordaba, si no que ya estaba lo suficientemente alto como para notar que ya no era un niño.

-¡Takeru!-Saludó con voz entre-cortada el "Viejo tramposo", como a Takeru le gustaba llamarle.

Takaishi lo miraba en shock, el muchacho de quince años estaba más que consciente de que a su hermano lo buscaban por cielo, mar y tierra, e igualmente, sabía que su hermano no quería ser encontrado, y que la estaba pasando muy bien lejos del reflector, así que no sabía muy bien qué hacer, más se decidió por, primero que nada, contestarle al hombre que esperaba ansioso en su puerta.

-Hola señor Oikawa-Saludo igualmente, solo que con una sonrisa bastante falsa, a pesar de la amabilidad del pequeño de los Ishida.

-¿No estará tu mami?-Cuestiono intentando asomarse en vano a la vivienda Takaishi.

-No, no está, pero si gusta le digo que vino a visitarla-Contesto intentando cerrar de golpe la puerta de su casa, más eso no le fue posible, debido a que el pie del hombre detrás de la puerta lo impidió, comenzando a incrementar el nerviosismo de Takeru.

-No, está bien-Oikawa comenzó a abrir la puerta, con una sonrisa que irradiaba falsedad por doquier-Te pregunto a ti-Takeru de pronto, se percato de que había tras Yukio un camarógrafo y un fotógrafo, dándose cuenta de que todo lo que dijera, o hiciera bien podría ser usado en su contra-Dime Takeru, ¿Has sabido algo de tu hermano?-El rubio tragó saliva antes de contestar, intentando dar su mejor mentira.

-No señor, lo único que he sabido de él desde hace meses es lo que han dicho en las noticias-Contesto sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de lo bien que le había salido la mentira-Por cierto, ¿Han sabido algo de él?-Preguntó con todo y tono de preocupación. Takeru estaba tan sorprendido de lo bien que había sonado eso, que hasta pensó en la posibilidad de volverse actor y todo.

Oikawa dio un respingo, no le creía nada de nada al hermano menor de Yamato, más, no podía evitar admitir que la mentira le había salido casi perfecta-No Takeru, hasta ahora nada-Admitió estresado el hombre-Pero ya sabemos que está en algún lugar de aquí, de Odaiba, así que, te mantendremos informado, sólo tendrás que encender el televisor-Concluyó nuevamente con una sonrisa embarrada de falsedad, antes de abandonar, por fin, el hogar Takaishi.

Takeru cerró inmediatamente la puerta de su casa, asegurándose de ponerle todos los seguros con los que la puerta contaba. ¡Como detestaba a ese hombre! Se recargó pesadamente en la puerta, y tomó con sus temblorosas manos su celular. Tenía que advertirle a Yamato en cuanto antes.

…

-Te dije que era una hermosura-Cometo Sora quién estaba siendo abrazada por los musculosos brazos del rubio, el cual no podía parar de sonreír, y sentir una extraña felicidad que no recordaba haber sentido nunca antes en su vida.

-Ayumi es más que hermosa, se parece muchísimo a ti-Articulo el rubio besando dulcemente la frente de la colorina, quién lo miraba sonriente.

-Para mí es idéntica a ti-Dijo acariciándole la mejilla a "Hotaru", para que después, sus labios se volvieran a juntar, haciendo obvio el amor que ahora admitían que sentían el uno por el otro. Más, el beso tuvo que verse interrumpido, pues el celular de Yamato comenzó a sonar, informándole al rubio que le llamaban, así que, temiendo que se tratara de algo grave, contestó, dejando confusa a Sora, quién solo esperaba que todo estuviera en orden, pues bien sabía que Yamato estaba huyendo de todos los medios posibles.

-¿Moshi Moshi?-Conestó suponiendo que su hermano sería el que estaría al otro lado de la línea.

_-¡Yamato es urgente!_-Respondió Takeru aún nervioso_-¡Oikawa acaba de venir a la casa, ya sabe que estás en Odaiba!_-Informó Takeru, dejando a Yamato más pálido de lo normal del otro lado de la línea, cosa que preocupo a Sora.

-¡¿C-Cómo está eso?-Cuestiono confuso Ishida-¡Cómo supo!-La voz de Yamato detonaba nerviosismo, e incluso miedo. No quería, no podían haber descubierto que estaba en Odaiba.

-_No tengo idea…-_Admitió cansado Takeru-_Yo sólo te advierto, es mi deber cómo hermano al final…_-Una sonrisa se asomó en los labios de ambos hermanos-_Así que cuidado, y no se te ocurra venir, que seguro ya tienen vigilado por todos lados el edificio entero_-Supuso Takeru, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Muchas gracias Takeru, cuídate igualmente-Y segundos después, ambos colgaron.

-¿Qué pasó?-Pregunto Sora nerviosa.

-Al parecer ya saben que estoy en Odaiba…-Sora puso cara de sorpresa, pues si bien, ella era la última persona que quería que Yamato regresara al mundo de espectáculo, por más envidioso que eso sonara, era simple verdad.

-Pues no les será tan fácil encontrarte, de eso puedes estar seguro-Aseguró Sora sonriente, haciéndole entender a Ishida que en su plan no estaba solo, que Sora estaba ahí para apoyarlo. Yamato no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta, y tomarle la mano, en señal de unidad.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora (?)**

Chavos he vuelto a mi querida ciudad! *se pone a bailar como gusano* No se porque, pero extrañe taaaanto a mi ciudad *abraza la laptop* jeje... Bueno, Bueno a lo importante! Les gusto el capitulo? A mi parecer, no se a ustedes, pero a mi me encanto, tanto como para decir que es el mejor capitulo hasta ahora :) Es que, no se... Como que me dio ternirita escribir sobre Ayumi, y el amor que Yama le demostro a su hijita, no se... Super lindo :3

Bueno muchachotes, en serio espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquitin :) Y dado el hecho que ya regrese, espero actualizar pronto, aunque hay un inconveniente... Y es que el miercoles regreso a clases! :O Asi que... Espero seguir actualizando aún así;)

En fin, espero me dejen un REVIEW con su opinion, ya saben cuanto los aprecio :D

lovelovelove


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Wichi Wichi Ki es Digimon no es para Mí! Y digo Pau Chika Pau Yeah! Digimon es de Akiyoshi Hooongo! Y de Toei Ani-Ani-Mation! - No se si queda con la cancion, pero lo entienden ;)

* * *

Ambos muchachos caminaban sigilosamente por las apenas transitadas calles de Odaiba; Ya no llovía, más, aún así tenían que ser precavidos, sin importar la poca gente que había, o que Yamato se encontraba disfrazado, con Oikawa y otras mil personas buscando al cantante, no podían darse el lujo de no cuidarse, y si antes el rubio ya había tomado medidas preventivas, ahora las tendría que incrementar lo más posible. ¿¡Por qué demonios tenía que haberlo encontrado! Oikawa no era lo suficientemente listo como para haber supuesto tan así que se encontraba en Odaiba, definitivamente alguien lo había ayudado, la pregunta era ¿Quién rayos lo había hecho? No lo sabía, y ciertamente no tenía la más mínima idea, pero quién fuese el listo que lo había hecho, ya lo comenzaba a odiar. ¡Apenas las cosas se habían arreglado, maldita sea!

Yamato detuvo su paso en dirección al departamento Takenouchi debido a que Sora ya no lo seguía. Ésta se había quedado unos metros atrás buscando algo en sus bolsas, y si tomaba en cuenta la cara de la colorina, algo malo había sucedido.

-Hotaru…-Articuló la pelirroja mientras miraba con cara de angustia al aludido-Mis llaves no están…-Admitió mientras continuaba buscando las llaves de su departamento sin mucha suerte, pues si bien, los bolsillos de sus gastados jeans no eran una caja que daba al más allá, ni nada por el estilo, más, al parecer eso era lo que Sora quería creer.

Oh no… ¿Ahora a dónde acudirían? El plan principal había sido irse al hogar de la pelirroja sin más rodeos, ya que nadie sospecharía que Yamato se estaría quedando ahí, por supuesto que nadie lo haría. Pero, ahora el rubio se sentía atrapado en un callejón sin salida alguna, como si ese mismo fuera su fin.

Miro nuevamente a la colorina, quién desesperada, no se daba por vencida en su audaz búsqueda por las llaves.

-Seguramente las deje en el sillón de la sala, y se me olvido tomarlas por lo rápido que abandone mi hogar…-Decía Sora más para sí, que para el rubio. Parecía como si estuviera recopilando los hechos, intentando comprender por qué las habría olvidado-¡Qué haremos Hotaru! No podemos regresar a mi casa hasta que a mi mamá se le ocurra regresar, y eso quién sabe a qué hora sea…-Yamato la miro sonriente, le encantaba la idea de que Sora se encontrara tan preocupada por él, y de alguna manera, hasta llegaba a sentirse protegido, e incluso… Amado.

Tomo tranquilo la bronceada mano de la chica, al momento de qué ésta le miraba confusa. Sora sentía que le sería imposible acostumbrarse a la extraña sensación de perderse en los remolinos azules que Yamato tenía como ojos. Cada vez que los miraba, simplemente era lo mismo, se sentía de la misma manera, era como si de un momento a otro dejara de ser ella, y pasara a ser parte de Ishida, algo extraño, pero que ciertamente le fascinaba.

-Tranquila, ya encontraremos un lugar a dónde ir, además…-Yamato le tomo la barbilla a Sora haciendo que a la colorina le fuera imposible dejar de mirarlo, aunque, a decir verdad, no le molestaba la idea de mirarlo por siempre-No es cómo si no podamos regresar nunca más a tu casa, esto será solo por unas cuantas horas-Sonrío triunfante al percatarse que su intento de tranquilizar por unos momentos a Sora, había funcionado.

-Claro, debo comenzar a tranquilizarme…-Sora se dio por vencida finalmente en su misión de encontrar sus llaves, y sin siquiera pensarlo, los labios de ambos se juntaron. Si la sensación de perderse en los ojos azules de Yamato era una completa locura y adicción, la sensación de besar sus finos labios era aún mejor, de hecho mucho mejor, y el sabor de Ishida, ¡Uff! Esa si era su adicción. Takenouchi comenzaba a temer cada vez más la idea de que Yamato regresara a su "Otra Vida", pues ahora Sora lo quería **únicamente** para ella. ¿En verdad eso había sonado tan egoísta como pensó? Seguramente sí, más no le importaba, ya ni siquiera le asustaba la idea de que sus amigas la odiaran por no contarles que ahora, era más que una amiga de Yamato, y esa idea simplemente le encantaba.

A pesar de que la colorina intentaba mantener su mente completamente en blanco, le era imposible no intentar buscar un lugar al que pudieran acudir durante las horas en las que su mamá tardara en llegar a su apartamento, pues si bien, las calles no eran una opción, no cuando ya habían visto pasar a varios camarógrafos, y uno que otro policía, y si, más de uno se le había quedado viendo a la pareja, así que no era una buena idea continuar caminando como si nada. Entonces Sora lanzó un suspiro, y decidió que acudir con Hikari era la única opción que tenían, pues, a pesar de que Taichi no se encontraba en la ciudad, su hermana menor siempre estaría dispuesta a ayudar, en lo que ella pudiera. El único problema sería que le tendrían que revelar su "pequeño" secreto…

-Hotaru…-Articulo la chica, que aunque lo hizo bajo, logró llamar inmediatamente la atención del muchacho-Creo que ya sé a dónde podremos ir…-Yamato abrió sus ojos de golpe ante lo que Sora le acababa de decir.

-¡Genial!-Festejó el muchacho abrazando dulcemente a la chica.

-Si bueno…-Sora intentó deshacer el abrazo, a pesar de que ciertamente no quería hacer eso, más, quería parecer seria al momento de mencionarle el pequeño detalle de mencionarle a Hikari quién era en realidad Hotaru, a pesar de que la pequeña ni siquiera conocía a Hotaru-Pensé que lo único que nos quedaba era acudir con Hikari, la hermana menor de Taichi-Al verificar que el gesto de Yamato no había cambiado en lo absoluto, Sora se sintió más segura para continuar-Pues, a pesar de que Taichi no está… Hikari nos ayudara a escondernos, estoy segura de que podemos confiar en ella…-Antes de continuar, la muchacha respiro profundo-Pero claro que le tendremos que decir quién eres…

Yamato miraba fijamente a Sora. Por alguna razón, sabía que tendrían que decirle a alguien su verdadera identidad, y si ese alguien se trataba de alguien tan confiable como la hermanita de Taichi, que mejor. Además, contaba con el respaldo de que Sora se encontraba segura de lo confiable que la menor era, así que, podía asegurar que no había nada que temer.

-Bien pues, si tú dices que no habrá problema alguno, y que además se trata de la hermana menor de Taichi, ¿Qué esperamos?-Sora sonrío ante el optimismo del chico, tomó su mano nuevamente, y entonces se pusieron en camino al departamento Yagami.

Caminaban a paso tranquilo, sin prisa alguna, al menos eso era lo que hacían creer a las personas que los veían, pues la realidad era que si tenían prisa, y mucha. Temían profundamente que alguien reconociera a Yamato, más, gracias a que ninguno de los peatones llevaba el suficiente tiempo como para ponerse a juzgar a quién fuera que se les pasase en frente, no tuvieron que llevar ese inconveniente, al menos hasta que se encontraban a pocos pasos de la entrada del edificio residencial dónde los Yagami vivían, el cual, se trataba de un lugar tan lujoso, e incluso un poco más, que el edificio dónde Natsuko y Takeru residían.

-Disculpen muchachos-Un reportero, con todo y su camarógrafo se acerco nervioso a donde los chicos se encontraban, tan cerca de su destino. Con pocas ganas, la colorina y el oji-azul detuvieron su paso, intentando dar su mejor cara al reportero, que si bien, podría tratarse de alguien que les arruinara su plan, cosa que no podían permitirse-¿Han visto a Yamato Ishida?-Cuestiono con todo y micrófono, dándoles entender a la pareja que, muy probablemente, se encontraban en televisión en esos mismos instantes. ¡Pero qué _buena_ suerte!

-No, no he sabido nada de él-Mintió Sora al momento en que se encogía de hombros, intentando sonar lo más convincente posible.

-¿No lo han visto por las calles?-Esta vez el reportero se dirigió más a Yamato que nada, pues si bien, el "parecido" que tenían el muchacho de cabellos miel, y la súper estrella era increíble, cosa que le llamo muchísimo la atención al reportero.

-Para nada-Hotaru igualmente se encogió de hombros, intentando esconder su nerviosismo, pues no podía evitar sentir que lo habían descubierto, la mirada que el reportero le estaba regalando en esos instantes ciertamente le aterraba.

-Oh bueno…-El reportero no terminaba de sentirse convencido por las respuestas de los muchachos a los que entrevistaba en esos instantes. Ambos muchachos, en cuanto el reportero les dejo de dirigir la palabra, cambiaron su rumbo en dirección al edificio departamental, más, el reportero no les dio ni tiempo para avanzar, pues siguió dirigiéndoles la palabra-¡Oye muchacho!-Menciono haciendo que Hotaru volteara nuevamente a la cámara-Tienes un enorme parecido con Yamato Ishida, ¿Lo sabías?-Comento mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Lo sé, me lo dicen todo el tiempo-Dijo simplemente como respuesta, dando por obvio que ya se quería retirar de ese lugar, de esa "entrevista", la cual, solo logro recordarle al rubio lo mucho que no deseaba regresar al mundo del espectáculo.

-Otros más que no tienen idea de la ubicación del cantante-El reportero se dio la vuelta, para así, poder hablar directamente con la cámara, regalándoles la completa libertad a los muchachos de ingresar a la torre residencial que tenían detrás, pidiendo con todas sus fuerzas no haber sido tan obvios con el reportero-Pero puede que hayamos encontrado al gemelo perdido de Yamato, no sé, júzguenlo ustedes mismos…

Los chicos ingresaron en el edificio sin pensarlo dos veces, no podían creer la mala suerte que les había tocado, ¿Por qué los tenían que haber entrevistado cuando más cerca estaban de su seguridad? Tal vez ya no importaba tanto… Más eso había sido una clara demostración de lo mucho que tendrían que cuidarse a partir de ¡Ya! A menos que lo que quisieran era que los descubrieran… Más claramente eso era lo último que querían.

-Bueno, logramos escapar, pero ahora habrá un rumor de que tengo un hermano gemelo-Yamato comenzó a reír, al parecer la idea de comenzar un rumor le parecía bastante divertida, y sin poder evitarlo, Sora comenzó a reír igualmente, mientras se acercaba con la recepcionista del edificio, cosa que no tendría que hacer de haberle avisado con anterioridad a Hikari que iría a visitarla, más, como no lo hizo, ahora tendría que pasar por todo el proceso de seguridad del lujoso edificio.

-Buenas tardes, vengo con la familia Yagami-Informó Takenouchi a la recepcionista que ya parecía mayor.

-Muy bien…-La recepcionista parecía teclear algunos datos en una MacBook, más se tardaba demasiado para la paciencia con la que Yamato contaba en esos momentos-¿Nombres?

-Satou Hotaru y Takenouchi Sora-Respondió inmediatamente la pelirroja, después percatándose de que si a Hikari le decían únicamente el nombre de Hotaru, no tendría la menor idea de quién se trataba, así que la colorina se apresuró a corregir lo que acababa de decir-Pero dígale a la señorita Yagami que es Sora-Corrigió con velocidad, pues ciertamente se sentía bastante nerviosa, como si estuviera jugando a las escondidas pero de una manera más… ¿Extrema? Si a Yamato le parecía divertido el hecho de estar jugando a las escondidas con los medios de comunicación, a Sora no le parecía tan divertido.

-Entiendo…-La ancianita tecleó unas cosas más, y después tomó el teléfono para marcar al departamento Yagami. Sora cada vez se lamentaba más el hecho de, además de haber olvidado sus llaves, haber olvidado también su celular, y Yamato, bueno, parecía que estuviera a punto de ahorcar a la ancianita-Hola, ¿Señorita Yagami? Tiene visita, de Sora-La viejita levanto su mirada y la fijo en los muchachos que esperaban con poca paciencia a que los dejaran pasar. La recepcionista colgó el teléfono, y tecleó unas cosas más en su computadora, para después presionar fuertemente la tecla de "Enter"-Pueden pasar-Informó para suerte de la pareja, quiénes sonrientes se dirigieron al elevador, para sin más, ir a esconderse al seguro lugar, y claro, para también dirigirse con Hikari y decirle la verdad.

Los pisos seguían avanzando, más las ganas de llegar y acomodarse en el departamento Yagami no disminuían. Sora prácticamente se mordía las uñas, y a pesar de que Yamato intentaba aparentar tranquilo, lo nervioso que se encontraba lo delataba más de lo que debía. Justo cuando parecía que el ambiente se había calmado un poco, sonó el timbrecito que les informaba el final de su estadía dentro del ascensor, y que el piso ocho, ese donde el departamento Yagami se encontraba, estaba justo en frente de sus narices.

Sora lanzó un suspiro y tomo la pálida mano de Ishida antes de abandonar las claustrofóbicas cuatro paredes del elevador. Pasaron unas cuantas puertas antes de posicionarse delante de la puerta correcta, del apartamento 805.

Yamato tomó una gran bocanada de aire al momento en que Sora tocaba el timbre, y pacientes, esperaban a que la menuda castaña atendiera la puerta.

Sora en verdad no entendía por qué se sentía tan nerviosa, y a decir verdad, el hecho de sentirse así le hacía sentirse un poco tonta, pues estaba consciente de que Hikari era una persona en la que podían confiar, y que entendería a la perfección que Sora no le hubiese contado antes, y quizá se sorprendería al principio, pero sería solo cuestión de segundos, nada más. La colorina miro detenidamente al Rubio; a él si se le veía nervioso, y en cierta forma comprendía el hecho de que se sintiera así, al final él no conocía a Hikari, y tenía todo el derecho de sentirse tan nervioso como lo estaba en esos momentos.

Entonces, la chapa de la puerta comenzó a girarse con lentitud, dejando ver al otro lado de la puerta a la quinceañera de cálidos ojos, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola Sora-Saludó mientras abrazaba a la aludida como era normal en ella-Y hola… Sora creo que me debes presentar a tú amigo-Supuso mientras miraba fijamente al oji-azul, quien simplemente se limitaba a sonreírle a la castaña.

-Etto… Hikari, de hecho te quería pedir un favor…-Dijo seria mientras Hikari asentía sin siquiera tener una idea de que sería lo que Sora le comunicaría, más, la castaña conocía demasiado bien a la colorina como para poder identificar con facilidad el tono que Sora tenía en su voz, y ese tono no informaba otra cosa más que seriedad.

-Claro Sora, pasen-Informó Hikari dejando el paso libre a la pareja, que claramente se notaba mucho menos nerviosa y estresada que momentos antes, cuando iban en camino al apartamento Yagami.

Ambos muchachos tomaron asiento en uno de los muebles dentro de la sala de la residencia Yagami, y mientras esperaban a que Hikari se sentará igualmente se dedicaban únicamente a observar la sala, y las diversas fotografías que se encontraban dentro de ellas. Si bien era cierto que Sora se sabía de memoria casi cada una de ellas, pero no podía evitar seguir viéndolas con el mismo entusiasmo que siempre, y bueno, tal vez eso se debiera a que los Yagami tenían fotos de todo el mundo, desde la India hasta el gran USA; Y bueno, es que a toda la familia le encantaba viajar.

Yamato igualmente no podía evitar mirar encantado las fotografías de la familia. Se les veía tan felices en cada una de ellas, con unas sonrisas sinceras, no sonrisas forzadas como a las que el rubio estaba ya tan acostumbrado. Él esperaba que algún día pudiera formar una familia tan feliz como la Yagami.

Mientras Ishida pensaba en todo eso, no pudo evitar voltear a ver a Sora y sonrojarse inmediatamente. Sí. Esperaba algún día poder formar una familia como la de los Yagami, y que mejor que con la muchacha que tenía a escasos centímetros. Sin pensarlo, tomo la mano de la colorina haciendo que esta se volteara sorprendida con el rubio, topándose con esos Zafiros que la hipnotizaban. Y entonces, como solía suceder últimamente, los rostros de ambos muchachos se comenzaron a acercar de manera lenta y peligrosa.

Más nada pudo pasar, pues Hikari se aclaró la garganta, con la intención de llamar la atención de los jóvenes adultos.

-Este bueno… Sora que es lo que me querías decir exactamente-Dijo Hikari con una sonrisa divertida implantada en su inocente rostro. Es que Hikari no podía evitar estar divertida, le encantaba hacer eso; estropear los momentos de romance entre sus mayores, y ya estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo con su hermano y sus comunes "amigas", la cosa era que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de arruinarle sus momentos románticos a Sora, por lo que estaba disfrutando esa oportunidad que ella consideraba "Una en un millón".

-Bien pues-Sora intentaba controlarse un poco, pues estaba segura que su rostro en esos momentos se encontraba completamente rojo por la vergüenza que le provocó que Hikari los hubiera visto en una situación tan comprometedora, así que antes de explicarle a Hikari todo el embrollo en el que estaban metidos tanto Yamato como ella, tomó uno de los vasos con agua que Hikari les había llevado para tranquilizarse un poco, e intentar bajar su bochorno, y entonces sí, comenzar con su historia-Supongo que recuerdas que en la cafetería Miyako nos contó que Yamato Ishida estaba desaparecido…

Hikari asintió débilmente, recordando a la perfección como tanto Mimi como Miyako estaban extremadísimas por el hecho de que la superestrella que irían a ver estaba perdida en algún lugar del vasto mundo-Sí, claro que lo recuerdo-Admitió seria, pues no entendía que clase de camino tomaría la conversación.

-Bueno-Sora soltó un largo suspiro y tomó la mano de "Hotaru Satou" con fuerza-Lo cierto es que no está tan desaparecido-La colorina soltó un suspiro más para al fin soltar la verdad-Yo sé donde se encuentra…

Ante la información que había soltado Sora, Hikari no pudo evitar ahogar un grito, pues aunque ella no se autodenominaba una "Yamatika" ni mucho menos, no era ninguna mentira que las canciones de Yamato Ishida si le gustaban, y el muchacho de rubios cabellos sí se le hacía muy bien parecido; Así que la menuda muchacha se levanto de golpe del sofá y exclamó-¿¡Es en serio Sora! ¿Dónde está? ¡Es la noticia del año! Espera a que Mimi y Miyako se enteren se pondrán como ¡Locas!

Sora volvió a suspirar antes de contestar las varias preguntas de la Yagami menor-Eso es lo que te quería pedir Hikari: Que no le dijeras a nadie esto. Es un gran secreto, y te lo estoy confiando, así que por favor guárdalo.

Hikari logró recuperar la calma y se sentó con tranquilidad en su cómodo sofá, y entonces miro directamente a los ojos a Sora. Era casi su mamá, la hermana mayor que siempre quiso. Y ahora estaba enfrente de ella pidiéndole, con una seriedad que jamás había visto salir de ella, un favor. ¿Qué clase de amiga sería si no se lo concedía? Está bien que era un **gran** favor. La noticia del año, pero ¡Qué más daba!

-Claro que sí Sora, puedes confiar en mí-La castaña le sonrió sinceramente a su amiga, quién le devolvió la sonrisa con una mirada de agradecimiento.

-Gracias…-Sora y "Hotaru" se levantaron de pronto de sus asientos y entonces Sora miro directamente a Hikari, no sin antes mirar fijamente a "Hotaru", quién simplemente se molesto en asentir-Hikari… Te presento a Yamato Ishida-Entonces Sora le quitó la peluca "Castaña-Miel" a Yamato, dejando al aire los dorados mechones de la cabellera natural del chico, quién sonreía avergonzado, apartando la vista de la pequeña Yagami.

Hikari no podía digerir lo que estaba viendo en esos momentos. ¡Era él! ¡Yamato Ishida estaba en su sala! ¡En **su** sala!

-Wow…-Fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca de Hikari, quién se recostó en el sofá donde se encontraba sentada. No lo podía creer… Había tantas voces en su cabeza en esos momentos. Unas le decían que corriera por su amada cámara y que se tomara una foto con el cantante, que no esperara ni un segundo más para pedirle un autógrafo. Otras más le decían que golpeara a Sora. Toda la mañana habían estado hablando de Yamato y de lo genial que sería conocerlo, y en todo momento la colorina se quedó callada. ¡Nunca les dijo que conocía a la súper estrella! Una última voz, la cual acababa de aparecer en su mente le suplicaba que hiciera preguntas, no sobre la vida de Yamato y demás, eso ya lo sabía prácticamente todo el mundo gracias a revistas y documentales. Quería la respuesta a una sola pregunta. Y esa pregunta aún así se la pensaba hacer a Sora, así que ¿Qué más daba?

Hikari entonces soltó una sonrisa divertida, sorprendiendo tanto a Sora como a Yamato, pues la reacción de Hikari no había sido exactamente la que ellos esperaban, la quinceañera primero se había recostado como para digerirlo todo, algo normal por así decirlo. Pero después de eso no se puso a gritar o algo por el estilo. Se había quedado recostada, hasta ese momento en el que se puso de pie y miro traviesa a ambos muchachos.

-Entonces… Eres Yamato Ishida-Susurró mientras comenzaba a caminar de izquierda a derecha alrededor de su sala.

-Así me llaman-Afirmó el aludido, extrañado por la actitud de la hermana menor de Taichi.

-Y tú eres Sora Takenouchi-Hikari seguía caminando de un lado a otro, haciéndole creer a Sora que noticia tan grande le había afectado demasiado a Hikari-Y ambos estaban a punto de besarse…-Yagami encaró a ambos muchachos quiénes entonces estaban con los ojos abiertos como platos y más sonrojados que antes. Eso si no se lo esperaban para nada-¡Sora!-La quinceañera apuntó emocionada a la colorina, quién en esos momentos se sentía pequeñita, más pequeña que una hormiga recién nacida-¡Eres novia de Yamato Ishida!-Exclamó mientras daba pequeños saltitos y aplaudía.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor se comenzaron a rodar por la bronceada frente de la colorina-Etto…-Sora volteó a ver a Yamato, intentando pedir ayuda con su mirada, más Yamato no se veía tan sorprendido como Sora, de hecho, el rubio hasta sonreía divertido, mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sora, quién se sentía cada vez más confundida.

-Se podría decir que lo somos-Completó Yamato lo que Sora no había podido terminar. El rubio se veía tan feliz y tranquilo que no pudo evitar tomar desprevenida a Sora al momento que unió sus delgados labios con los de la pelirroja, la cual olvidó todo por un momento y disfrutaba satisfecha el beso que le estaba proporcionando en esos momentos su… Novio.

-¡Ahh!-Hikari nuevamente aplaudía encantada. Estaba a punto de correr por su cámara y atrapar la escena para siempre. No se emocionaba realmente porque estuviera viendo a Yamato besar a Sora, más bien lo hacía porque Sora besaba a Yamato; Y es que jamás había visto a su amiga besar a alguien, y tampoco la había visto tan feliz, así que como buena amiga, en lugar de sentirse completamente celosa (Aunque no podía negar que muy en su interior si lo estaba) se alegraba de verla así: Alegre.

Los labios de ambos chicos se fueron separando poco a poco mientras se sonreían con los ojos, y después voltearon a ver a Hikari, quién tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pintada en su rostro, y esto provocaba que Sora se sonrojara un poco más, aunque eso sonará un tanto imposible.

-¡Eso fue taaaaan lindo!-Dijo Hikari después de suspirar como lo suelen hacer las niñas después de una película de amor-Pero no entiendo nada-Admitió Hikari, pues había intentado callar todas las voces en su cabeza debido a la emoción que le había provocado el beso que había presenciado hace unos cuantos segundos-¿De dónde lo conoces Sora? ¿Desde cuándo son novios? ¿Cómo lo encontraste? ¿O él te encontró? Yamato, ¿Vas a cancelar tu concierto?

-Este bueno…-Ahora era Yamato el que le pedía ayuda con la mirada a Sora, quién igual no sabía por dónde empezar.

-Te lo explicaremos todo Hikari, es una promesa-Le dijo Sora sonriente, tranquilizando de esa manera a Yamato-Pero te tengo que pedir otro favor antes de eso…

-Lo que quieras.

-Gracias-Sora le sonrió a su amiga antes de proseguir-¿Nos podríamos quedar aquí unas cuantas horas? Es que no podemos ir a mi casa pues olvide mis llaves y como están todas las calles vigiladas no podemos estar divagando por ahí…

-Por supuesto-Hikari interrumpió a su amiga con una sonrisa divertida, pues el hecho de ver a Sora tan desesperada y nerviosa le parecía muy divertido, sin importar lo malvado y cruel que eso sonara-Ahora, comiencen con las explicaciones-Pidió Hikari mientras levantaba una ceja. En esos momentos se sentía como la mala del cuento o como "El Padrino", pues incluso se encontraba acariciando a Miku, su adorado gato.

Inmediatamente Sora y Yamato le comenzaron a relatar la larga historia a Hikari, quién la escuchaba poniendo una total atención, intentando comprender cada mínimo detalle, desde que se habían conocido en la clase de música, hasta que Yamato se había vuelto famoso y se había cansado de todo decidiendo huir de el "spot light" para regresar a su querida Odaiba; Y como por azares del destino se había re-encontrado con Sora. Y al final, y lo que le parecía más interesante a Hikari, como habían recuperado la amistad y el amor que no habían perdido a pesar de los años sin verse. Claro que en ningún momento mencionaron algo de que el padre de la hija de Sora era el mismo Yamato. Esa era una historia que podía esperar.

-¡Qué romántico!-Exclamó por milésima vez Hikari, cuando por fin terminó de escuchar con atención la que parecía el libreto de una película de amor-Pero no me contestaste una preguntita…-Dijo dirigiéndose al rubio-¿Cancelarás tu concierto?-Mientras la castaña le hacía esa sencilla pregunta al rubio, los ojos de la misma se hacían un poco más grandes y resplandecientes de lo normal. Tal vez no fuera tan fan como Mimi y Miyako, pero no por eso dejaba de sentirse emocionada con la idea de ir al concierto de la persona que estaba frente a ella. Y a pesar de todo seguía sintiéndose emocionada con la idea de pasar a Backstage, sin importar que ya había tenido el honor de conocerlo…

Yamato parecía reflexionarlo todo con cautela. No había pensado en sus fans cuando había tomado la decisión de abandonar su carrera musical. El hecho de haber visto esa mirada de Hikari. Esa mirada que irradiaba esperanza, le recordó a Ishida que también tenía fans normales. Que no todas eran como Jun, que lo único que parecían gustar de él era su físico. El hecho de recordar que contaba con fans que realmente gustaban de su música hizo que su decisión fuera aún más difícil. Si se retiraba así como así rompería el corazón de cientas de muchachas que probablemente se encontraban emocionadas con la idea de ir a su primer concertó de él.

Ishida soltó un largo suspiro y miro los ojos de Sora. En esa mirada se encontraba el otro lado de la moneda. Si decidía seguir con su carrera no podría tener una vida normal. No podría salir a pasear al parque como cualquier otra persona. No podría formar una familia como esas que pintan en las películas: Con dos lindos hijos y un perro. Pero al final… Yamato no lograba comprender como es que se quejaba tanto de una decisión que él mismo tomó. Su sueño era tener lo que tenía en esos momentos: Fama y fortuna. Pero el gran problema era que él quería conseguir su sueño con su música, no con la "música" prefabricada que le hacían cantar.

Entonces ¿Qué es lo que tenía que hacer? ¿Seguir con su vida de artista, siendo infeliz, pero haciendo felices a sus varios fans? Ó, ¿Dejar todo de lado, comenzar una vida normal y romper el corazón de sus fans más fieles? Yamato soltó un largo suspiro. No se esperaba que una de las preguntas de Hikari se le complicara tanto, más al fin se decidió a contestarla.

-¡Claro que habrá concierto Hikari!-La aludida sonrió enormemente, mientras que Sora volteó a ver sorprendida a Yamato. ¡De verdad que no lo entendía! Todo lo que habían pasado para que al final Yamato quisiera regresar así como así… La colorina en verdad se sentía mal consigo misma, no podía entender cómo era posible que fuera tan tacaña. ¡Quería a Yamato sólo para ella! Eso estaba mal, realmente mal. Sobre todo porque ella mejor que nadie sabía que Yamato desde siempre había tenido el sueño de volverse famoso. Tenía que entender eso. Tenía que entender que ella seguiría siendo feliz sin importar de no tener lo que ella quería, que con que él fuera feliz era más que suficiente. Tenía que entender que la felicidad de los demás iba antes de la suya. Eso no era tan difícil de entender, de hecho, eso nunca había sido un problema para ella, por lo que se le hacía más difícil entender como era que ahora las cosas habían cambiado… ¡Arghh! Esto del amor no era cosa sencilla de entender.

-Por supuesto que lo habrá-Murmulló Sora mientras soltaba una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa, cosa que sorprendió a Yamato-No sería justo defraudar a tantas fans, ¡Imagínate como se pondría Miyako! ¡Ó Mimi! No, no… Sería el apocalipsis-Bromeó la muchacha, provocando que Hikari riera un poco.

Yamato sin embargo no lograba comprender muy bien porque es que había dicho que si habría concierto… Él lo que realmente había querido decir era que no, que no pensaba regresar, pero… No podía soportar la idea de defraudar a tantas personas. Así que la decisión ya estaba hecha. Regresaría, al día siguiente lo haría. Se entregaría él mismo y lo primero que haría no sería otra cosa que despedir al idiota de Oikawa, no sin antes darle su merecido por todo lo que había hecho. Con solo pensar en eso Yamato tensó inmediatamente sus nudillos.

Después de entregarse, haría unos cuantos conciertos, dando su mejor esfuerzo por dar algo que la gente jamás pudiera olvidar. Y al final, terminaría su gira para retirarse del medio del espectáculo, al menos el tiempo suficiente como para pasar un tiempo de vida "normal". Sí, ese era el plan.

El rubio volteó a ver a Sora, y sin que ella se lo esperara le susurró al oído-Luego te explico todo-Sora sonrió débilmente, recibiendo con gusto el dulce beso que Yamato le planto en la frente. Fuera lo que fuera que Yamato estaba planeando, Takenouchi bien sabía que sería un buen plan, así que se dedico a disfrutar lo que quedaba de la tarde en la morada Yagami.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora (?)**

Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Ya sé que tardé medio año o algo por el estilo en actualizar esta historia que había tenido mucho éxito. Me siento terrible por ello, pues no fui buena con ustedes, los lectores... qué clase de escritora me hago llamar? En verdad espero que me logren perdonar, no tanto a mí, sino a la historia. Venga! Todos merecemos segundas oportunidades, a que sí? -hace ojos de gato con Botas- Bueno bueno... ya suficiente de is locuras.

Espero que al menos les haya gustado un poquitín el capitulo. Lo sé! ¿Como se me ocurre hacer que Yamato quiera regresar? La verdad es que eso no estaba en los planes, pero una cosa llego a la otra, y... Chan, Chan! Más drama ;) Y saben lo MUCHO que amo el drama! Hahaha :P Pero bueno... Solo les quería decir que si decidieron perdonar a esta pobre historia que no tiene la culpa de que su loca Autora se tardé años en actualizarla, y les gusto un poquitin el capitulo... Me dejen un lindo **Review**. Ya saben lo mucho que los aprecio :D

En fin! Espero que hayan comenzado bien el año, y si no fue así, quedan 364 días por delante! Venga! Este 2011 sera genial, tengo un... sentimiento ;) Mucho blah, blah... mejor solo Nos leemos ;)

lovelovelove


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Baila. Ríe. Come. Son mi base para una vida perfecta. Se que esto no te importa, pero aún así te lo quería comentar. Digimon no me pertenece y blah, blah. Eso por ejemplo, noo es mi base para una vida perfecta.

* * *

La tarde finalizo de manera amena. Hikari no perdió la oportunidad de preguntarle una que otra cosita a Yamato, quién gustoso le contestaba todas sus preguntas. En cierta manera, Hikari le recordaba a su hermano Takeru, ambos irradiaban inocencia y curiosidad por conocer el mundo. Según los pensamientos del rubio, no podía perder la oportunidad de presentarlos algún día, sin importarle lo celoso que se pondría Taichi, pues Yamato no dudaba ni un segundo que el castaño siguiera siendo igual de celoso que en sus años de primaria.

Sora igualmente termino pasando una buena tarde, se relajo y se dedicó a reírse de las extrañas preguntas que Hikari soltaba de repente, igualmente, ella no se salvaba de las extrañas preguntas de Hikari, también le tocaron varias de ellas, haciendo que esta vez Yamato fuera el que se burlara de ella. "¿Qué se siente besar a una superestrella?" Había sido la que más se le había grabado, pues ¡Era cierto! Ella era novia de una superestrella, no lo había pensado hasta esos momentos… Qué extraño era eso, pensar que era algo así como la envidia de miles de muchachas le parecía increíble.

Cuando se hicieron las nueve, Sora le marcó a su mamá desde la residencia de los Yagami, para asegurarse de que ya estuviera en su casa, y que así fuera segura su partida hacia el hogar Takenouchi. Ambos muchachos le agradecieron todo a Hikari, y antes de que llegará Susumu Yagami, se decidieron por marcharse, pues si bien, si la señora Yagami veía a Sora con Yamato en su hogar, tendría que contestar varias preguntas y bueno… Ya habían sido demasiadas por un día, según ella misma consideraba. Así que Yamato se puso de nueva cuenta su incomoda peluca y finalmente se marcharon del lindo apartamento.

Ambos muchachos de dieciocho años caminaban con sigilo por las calles; ¡No era posible que a pesar de que ya pasaban de las nueve aún hubiera reporteros por doquier! Ese hecho le ponía a ambos los pelos de punta. Si los volvían a interceptar, nadie les aseguraba que fuera otro reportero tan tonto como el de más temprano. Esta vez podía tratarse de cualquiera, incluso de Oikawa, y lo que Yamato quería no era ser encontrado, si no entregarse el mismo al día siguiente, todo era parte del plan, un plan que aún le tenía que explicar a Sora.

La colorina se lamentaba que su edificio no estuviera tan cercano al de los Yagami. Lo único que pedía en esos momentos era llegar a su hogar y tomar algo caliente. Ponerse su pijama y finalmente escuchar la explicación que Yamato le debía, pues si bien, no entendía nada de nada. Yamato quería que lo encontraran, pues eso era más que obvio si lo que pensaba era seguir con sus conciertos, con su gira, era porque quería ser encontrado. Pero aún así se encontraban caminando con sigilo por las ya no tan transitadas calles de Odaiba. Y lo que le parecía más increíble era que habían pasado por todo para un repentino cambio de planes. Sí, definitivamente Sora quería llegar ya a su hogar para tener una buena explicación, y ya no por sus deseos envidiosos, si no simplemente por saber qué es lo que se traía entre manos Ishida, al final estaba en su derecho de saberlo, ¿No?

-¡Hay demasiados!-Exclamó la pelirroja mientras se escondían en un reducido pasillo entre un local de zapatos y otro más de ropa deportiva.

-Lo sé…-Afirmó el rubio mientras se asomaba con cautela hacia el exterior-Pero ya, tranquila, mañana todo este embrollo habrá finalizado-El muchacho le sonrió con el cometido de tranquilizarla, pero lo que realmente consiguió fue que más dudas atacarán la mente de la colorina, quién contaba los segundos para llegar a su hogar y tener una explicación digna.

-Si tú lo dices-Sora se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba una de las pálidas manos del rubio y se aventuraba al exterior del diminuto pasillo. Sentía como la adrenalina viajaba con velocidad por sus venas, ya no le parecía tan malo este juego de "Las escondidas".

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Yamato y Sora llegaran a la casa de la última. Llegaron agitados por tanto correr, pues casi los alcanzaba a entrevistar una señorita de poco menos de treinta años. Casi. Pero alcanzaron a huir gracias a que ambos la pudieron divisar antes de que se acercara lo suficiente a ellos. Yamato incluso había podido jurar que había alcanzado a ver a tan solo unas calles al famoso Oikawa. Pero ya, al día siguiente el viejo ese tendría ni más ni menos que su merecido.

-Estuvo cerca-Dijo la pelirroja mientras esperaba nerviosa a que su mamá abriera la puerta; Y esos minutos que tardó Toshiko en caminar desde su pequeña sala hasta la puerta de su casa le parecieron eternos a Sora, no tanto a Yamato, a quién se le veía bastante tranquilo, algo que Sora no podía seguir soportando. Si bien no le parecía justo que ella estuviera hecha un manojo de nervios mientras que su novio estuviera tranquilo, cuando se supone que debería ser viceversa… Y de nuevo con su envidia. La colorina ya empezaba hasta a odiarse a sí misma gracias a sus pensamientos. Quería golpearse contra la pared que tenía enfrente y ¡Listo! Asunto arreglado. Ya no pensaría más, ni se estresaría…

-Ya Sora, tranquila-Yamato tuvo que ahogar una pequeña risa debido a que la actitud que había estado tomando Sora le causaba gracia, pero bien sabía que si se reía no ayudaría en nada, e incluso provocaría que su novia de molestará aún más debido a él y solamente a él. Pues, ¿Tanto le habría costado decirle su plan en la casa de los Yagami? Probablemente no… Pero quién sabe, estaba como en su naturaleza ser misterioso, y el hecho de ver a Sora tan preocupada por él se le hacía de cierta manera sexy.

La puerta del departamento Takenouchi se fue abriendo con lentitud, y detrás de la linda puerta de madera apareció la imagen de Toshiko Takenouchi con una cara pálida y con sudor en su frente-Muchachos, tenemos que hablar-Articuló con seriedad anormal la madre de Sora, provocando que ambos chicos se preocuparan. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien.

…

-Señor Oikawa, parece que ya tenemos la ubicación de Yamato Ishida-Un hombre robusto de apariencia intimidante se acercó con seriedad al alto adulto, quién miraba con una sonrisa triunfante la vista de su suite en Odaiba.

-Ya se había tardado, ¿no cree señor Tomoshi?-El hombre robusto rodó sus ojos fastidiado. ¿Era mucho pedir una simple mirada de agradecimiento por parte de su jefe? La verdad que no era mucho, pero como si en realidad no estuviera más que acostumbrado a ese trato por parte de Yukio. El guardaespaldas en verdad no podía soportar a su jefe, ¿pero qué más daba? Un trabajo era un trabajo, sin más ni más.

-¿Qué decirle señor?-Foju Tomoshi lanzó un suspiro, intentando recuperar de la manera más discreta la tranquilidad que tan rápido le hacía perder Oikawa-Yamato es un muchacho listo y eso lo sabe a la perfección, casi más que yo-Yukio no contestó. Sabía que el guardaespaldas de Yamato estaba en lo correcto, Yamato sí era un muchacho listo, tal vez demasiado. Pero Oikawa era de esas personas a las que en realidad no les gustaba perder, y mucho menos contra un mocoso de apenas 18 años.

-Sí, sí ya-Yukio Oikawa volteo la vista para fijarla en el guardaespaldas de su "Minita de Oro"-Basta de blah blah y dime de una buena vez donde esta Ishida, qué si no lo encuentro ya, estoy muerto, y con eso lo estás tú también-Oikawa levantó una ceja con la intención de asustar a Tomoshi, a pesar de que el hecho de qué con no encontrar a Ishida a Tomoshi no le pasaba prácticamente nada, más eso él no lo sabía.

-Bien pues, no sé si alguna vez Yamato le comentó de una muchacha que solía ser su amiga en sus clases de música-Oikawa abrió sus ojos como platos de pronto. ¿Se refería a la tal Sora? ¡Pero qué tonterías estaba pensando! ¡Por supuesto que se refería a ella! ¿Si no a quién más? Oikawa se sintió a desvanecer. Esa chiquilla pelirroja… Desde el principio supo bien que le traería más que un simple problema. Oikawa sabía que Yamato se inspiraba en ella para escribir sus canciones, que siempre había estado enamorado de ella, y que además de todo, que esa chiquilla de piel morena había sido la mismita que años atrás le había llegado a la disquera con lágrimas en los ojos, pidiéndole a suplicas que la dejara verlo, qué ella misma a sus 16 años estaba embarazada de la súper estrella.

-¡Gah!-Oikawa, un poco más que furioso pateo una de las sillas de la habitación de la lujosa suite, dejando perplejo a Tomoshi. "Este viejo ya se volvió loco…" Pensó, sin imaginarse siquiera los pensamientos que pasaban en ese preciso instante por su mente-Qué…-Oikawa se intentó aclarar la garganta, pues en ese momento se encontraba con un nudo en ella debido a la ira que lo invadía-¿Qué tiene que ver la amiga en todo esto?

Tomoshi seguía un tanto asustado por la actitud de su jefe, pero decidió ignorarlo y por fin soltar la sopa-Pues verá señor, al parecer el señor Ishida se ha estado quedando con la jovencita todo este tiempo-Oikawa caminaba por la habitación procesando la información que le estaba dando en esos momentos.

-¿Eso como lo sabe?-Preguntó. Si bien podía haber actuado desde que Tomoshi le dijo todo, investigar donde es que vivía Sora y demás, pero no podía tener duda alguna, no en casos tan delicados como ese, casos de vida o muerte.

-Digamos que…-En ese preciso instante entró en la habitación Jun Motomiya, la también conocida como la misma "Fan Número 1" del desaparecido-Contamos con fuentes confiables-Oikawa sonrió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Conocía a Motomiya de diferentes maneras, tanto de buenas como en firmas de discos o en Backstages de uno y otro concierto; Como malas como viéndose en la necesidad de sacarla de la disquera casi a patadas. De una u otra manera la Motomiya le agradaba y sabía que la muchacha no mentiría, no sabiendo que era Yamato del que se trataba el asunto…

…

-¿Estás diciendo que Jun me ha estado espiando?-Preguntó la colorina mientras mantenía con seriedad el ceño fruncido, mirando fijamente a Toshiko, su madre. La conocía tan bien como para confiar en su palabra, al final de todo, se contaba de su mamá con quién hablaba, no cualquier otra persona.

-A ti y a Yamato, sí-Toshiko asentía nuevamente mientras veía un poco apenada a los dos muchachos frente a ella. Tal vez no les había dicho, pero ella misma de manera silenciosa se había hecho la promesa de cuidar a Yamato, no era tonta y le gustaba mantenerse informada por lo que veía las noticias. Estaba consiente por lo mismo que a Yamato lo estaban siguiendo, o más bien buscando la mayoría de las autoridades de la ciudad entera. Conocía a Yamato desde antes y por lo mismo sabía bien que se trataba de un niño bueno y confiable.

Qué coraje le dio entonces a Toshiko cuando llegó a su casa y se encontró con que su planta de la entrada se estaba moviendo más de lo que el viento podía hacerla moverse. Toshiko intento ignorarlo hasta que casi antes de entrar se percató que no era sino una persona la que estaba detrás de la planta. La señora Takenouchi, desconfiada creyó que se trataba de un ratero o quizá un secuestrador por lo que camino cautelosa, y tomó con fuerza su bolsa, preparada para golpear a quién fuese que estuviera detrás de su planta. Qué sorpresa se llevo en cuanto de un brinco salió la inconfundible hija de los Motomiya, la verdad es que la había visto otras veces merodeando por su pasillo… Y más tonta se sintió Toshiko cuando recordó que la muchacha era gran fan de Yamato, y sabiendo que el muchacho se había estado quedando en su residencia; En fin, eso no podía dar un bien resultado, en definitiva no.

Y no fue un resultado sin lugar a dudas, a los pocos minutos se aparecieron en su puerta varias cámaras y el reportero del noticiero de las 7, la atacaron con preguntas hasta que se quedaron sin saliva. Toshiko hizo su mayor intento por parecer tranquila hasta que logro convencerlos de que Yamato no vivía en su casa. Todo parecía perfecto hasta que uno de los Reporteros le mostro una foto en donde se podía apreciar a una figura de cabello rubio dentro de la casa y a una exactamente idéntica, con la excepción de que esta contaba con el cabello castaño saliendo de esta. Toshiko siguió convenciéndolos de que era un malentendido, hasta que abandonaron su hogar. Aunque bien sabía la señora Takenouchi que no tardarían en regresar.

-¡Yo sabía que estaba loca!-Yamato había permanecido prácticamente en silencio mientras escuchaba con atención el relato de Toshiko, pero al parecer su paciencia finalmente lo había abandonado, y si antes había estado sentado tranquilo a un costado de Sora, ahora se encontraba con los puños cerrados merodeando por la sala.

-Todos lo sabíamos, Yamato-Sora fijo su mirada en él, ella también se encontraba molesta, pero tenía que hacer un intento por tranquilizarse y ayudar a Yamato a hacer lo mismo, al final él la había estado tranquilizando todo el día, era lo menos que podía hacer-Tenemos que salir de aquí-Decidió Sora con seriedad, mirando esta vez a su madre.

-Es verdad…-Yamato volvió a tomar asiento a un costado de su novia-Conociendo a Oikawa ya no tarda en mandar a un ejército de gente aquí.

-Es verdad pero…-Para ese momento Sora ya estaba marcando con velocidad a casa de los Yagami, era la mejor opción que tenían. Si ya habían llegado los padres de Hikari, daba igual, al final los conocía casi tan bien como a Taichi y Hikari, al igual que su mamá los conocía a ellos. Sí era la mejor y quizá la única opción que les quedaba libre.

_-¿Moshi-Moshi?_-La voz masculina no tardó en contestar, dejando perpleja a Sora, pues si bien no se trataba de la voz del señor Yagami, por lo qué tenía que ser sí o sí una única personita que conocía a la perfección…

-¿Taichi? ¿Qué no estabas en tu campamento?-Cuestionó Sora emocionada, pues si bien no esperaba saber nada de su mejor amigo hasta quién sabe cuántos días.

-_Si Sora, a mí también me da gusto saber de ti_-Bromeó con su ya conocida voz sarcástica, a la que Sora ya estaba más que acostumbrada. Sora no pudo evitar reír, ignorando las miradas de Yamato y su madre fijas sobre ella-_Sí estaba en el campamento_-Señaló recalcando la palabra "estaba"-_Pero se canceló, algo sobre una alerta de piojos-_Taichi soltó una fuerte carcajada, mientras Sora se quedó con una simple mueca de asco-_Pero bueno, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? Eh visto que Yamato está metido en un enorme lío, de verás que nunca aprenderá el baka ese…_

-Si bueno...-Sora le interrumpió, por fin dándose cuenta que las miradas que su madre y Yamato le daban eran de urgencia, el tiempo estaba encima de ellos-De eso te tengo que hablar. Estamos en un gran lío, al parecer ya saben que Yamato se está quedando conmigo, y tenemos que huir ¡Ya!-La colorina soltó un largo suspiro-¿No será un inconveniente que nos quedemos en tu casa?

-_¿Qué dices? ¡Pero Sora no estás hablando con un desconocido! ¡Por supuesto que no es ningún inconveniente!_

-¿De verdad? ¡Vaya Taichi gracias!-Sora sintió como un gran peso se le caía de encima, estaba a punto de agregar algo más cuando el mismo Yamato le arrebató el celular. Le miró confundida, más no pudo evitar sonreír cuando identificó en su cara una sonrisa misteriosa, seguramente ya tenía algo más en su cabeza, uno de sus grandiosos planes.

-¿Taichi?-Y tal y como Sora lo sospechó, Yamato sí que tenía algo en plan, una idea que pensó él, había sido la mejor idea que se le pudo ocurrir en un momento tan crucial como ese-¿Aun conservas tu guitarra y batería?-Pregunto recordando los viejos instrumentos que Taichi había recibido años atrás.

-_Tú lo has dicho, Yamato-_Tal vez no lo estuviera mirando frente a frente, pero Taichi pudo identificar en su voz que tenía algo en mente-_¿Qué planeas súper estrella?_

-Ya te lo diré en cuanto lleguemos, pero ve preparando los instrumentos, junto con tu viejo micrófono de karaoke en tu azotea, que no tardamos nada…-Yamato colgó inmediatamente y miró entusiasmado a las Takenouchi-¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vámonos ya!-Yamato tomó la mano de su novia y su mochila, para que sin más preámbulos, los tres abandonaran la residencia y se pusieran en marcha al departamento en el que horas antes habían estado.

…

-¡Abran ya!-Yukio Oikawa tocaba con todas sus fuerzas la puerta de la residencia Takenouchi, sin resultado alguno-¡Dejen de esconderse, que sabemos que esconden a Yamato Ishida!-Los reporteros a su espalda, que si bien no eran pocos lo miraban incrédulos. Jamás habían visto al Manager tan molesto como en ese preciso momento. Asustaba, sí. En definitiva lo hacía.

-Señor, con todo el respeto creo que en verdad está vacía la residencia-Comentó en casi un susurro uno de los reporteros, teniendo como respuesta una mirada gélida por parte de Oikawa.

-Bien-Resopló el Manager-Dime tú, ¿En dónde se metió entonces?-La voz de Oikawa no era más que un pequeño suspiró, pues bien sabía el de piel pálida que si intentaba levantar un octavo de voz perdería la cordura que acababa de recuperar. Tal vez su voz sonara un poco tranquila, pero en su mirada, esa mirada gélida demostraba todo el enojo y frustración en su interior, lo cual hacía temblar a más de uno de los presentes.

-Etto… Pues señor…-El reportero miraba a sus compañeros con miedo en su mirar, ¿Qué le podía contestar al señor Oikawa de manera que su empleo estuviera a salvo? Suspiró en el momento en que su celular sonó, como diría su mamá fue "salvado por la campana"-¿Moshi, moshi?-Contesto recuperando el aliento.

-_¿Es usted reportero de Toei, cierto?-_La voz al otro lado de la línea parecía de alguien mucho menor, una niña. El reportero sonrió, en esos momentos las niñas eran sus mejores aliadas, ya que ¿Quiénes si no ellas sabían algo de Yamato Ishida?

-Está en lo correcto-Las miradas de todos en el pasillo estaban sobre el joven hombre, quién comenzaba a recuperar el aliento-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señorita?

-_Creo que debería venir a la calle Rainbow… Presiento que le interesará_-Y al momento en que se comenzó a escuchar la melodía de una guitarra, la voz de la niña ya se había apagado.

-Muchachos…-El reportero miró a su alrededor, aun con las miradas de todos bien atentas sobre la suya-Creo que tenemos una pista…

…

Después de esquivar a todos los policías y los tantos reporteros por entre las calles, las Takenouchi y Yamato entraron sin dudar al edificio de los Yagami. Los tres contenían sus alientos, estaban cansados, sí, pero por alguna razón la adrenalina corría por las venas de todos, en especial por las del cantante. Estaba entusiasmado con su plan, sentía y casi sabía que en ese momento no podría fallar. Ese era su plan maestro y no dejaría por ningún motivo que no saliera como esperaba.

-Ya nos esperan-Fue lo que dijo el rubio cuando la misma ancianita de la vez pasada se les quedo viendo con mirada y cara de duda, para al final encogerse de hombros, al final iban acompañados por la señora Takenouchi, quién le sonrió cordialmente.

Ni siquiera se molestaron en tomar el ascensor, subiendo con velocidad por las escaleras, los ocho pisos que debían para al fin llegar al departamento Yagami. Sora miró preocupada a su madre, quién con una mirada le aseguró que estaba perfectamente, cuando su hija bien sabía que no era así. "De verdad le debó una…" Pensó la pelirroja para voltearse y encontrar a "Hotaru" tocando el timbre casi como un loso psicópata. Dio un largo suspiro al aire, de verdad no podía esperar por ver qué plan traía en mente su amigo de la infancia.

-Abre, abre, abre-Murmuraba Yamato mientras seguía tocando el timbre de la residencia con desesperación, sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora. Por fin la puerta se abrió, con Hikari detrás de la puerta y Momo detrás de ella-¡Hikari!-La saludó Yamato con un enorme abrazo, dejando perpleja a la castaña.

-Eh… Mi hermano ya está en la azotea como recibió en tu último mensaje-Explicó Hikari, dejando con una sonrisa triunfante a Yamato.

-¿Azotea?-Cuestionó Sora confundida, una vez que se había acercado al rubio. Estaba muy confundida, en verdad no sabía nada de una azotea ni mucho menos… Temía mucho que el rubio hubiera perdido la cabeza, a pesar de que confiaba en él y todo, una azotea era algo que sencillamente no se esperaba.

-Ya verás Sora, tu tranquila-Yamato tomó la mano de la pelirroja, intentando hacerle entender como todo iba a estar bien, que no se había vuelto loco.

Sora suspiró y sonrió, al final no ganaba nada preocupándose de más-Bien, lo intentaré.

-Excelente-Le devolvió la sonrisa esperanzado. Seguía teniendo esa sensación de que todo estaría bien, que solo era cuestión de tiempo-Ahora, vamos a la azotea que seguramente Taichi ya está desesperado-La pelirroja seguía teniendo sus dudas pero lo siguió, teniendo a su lado a Hikari, quién simplemente se reía de todo. La señora Takenouchi los veía por detrás mientras tomaba en sus brazos al buen Momo, gato de Hikari.

Como bien había dicho Yamato, Taichi ya los esperaba en la azotea, y no estaba solo, si no que con él estaban dos personas más, personas que Sora ya conocía de antes, de sus clases de música. La pelirroja abrió los ojos como platos, hacía muchísimos años que no los había visto.

-¿Takuya, Kouji?-Cuestionó Sora solo para asegurar que se trataba de los mismos que ella sospechaba. Los aludidos voltearon al escuchar sus nombres, quienes con sonrisas en sus rostros se acercaron a los tres muchachos que acababan de subir a la azotea.

-¿Sora?-Takuya fue el que se encargó de hablar, haciendo recordar a la pelirroja como el de cabello oscuro era un poco más callado. Takenouchi soltó la mano de su novio y abrazo a ambos muchachos, simplemente demasiado ensimismada en haberse re-encontrado con sus amigos de la infancia.

-¡Que alegría me da verlos!-Exclamó Sora, sin dejar de lado su sonrisa que parecía estar pintada por siempre en su rostro. De pronto, la Takenouchi se volteó con Yamato, con cara de pregunta. Hacía años que no veían a Takuya y a Kouji y de pronto… Nada tenía sentido-¿Alguien me quiere explicar por favor?-Pidió Sora con tono casi angustiante, aunque si era cierto bastante exagerado. Takuya, Kouji, Taichi y Yamato. Todos se miraron entre si y el único que se mantenía sonriente y confiado era Ishida-¿Yama?-Sora intento usar su tono tranquilo y suave, aunque en su interior estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

-Ya, Sora tranquila-Para contra-atacar el tono de voz de su novia, Yamato uso una de sus fiables sonrisas. Claro que simplemente logro que Sora diera un largo suspiro y que se moviera a una esquina, en donde su mamá y Hikari simplemente observaban. Y al parecer eso es con lo que la muchacha de rojizos cabellos se tenía que conformar: Observar.

-Bien Yamato… Según entendí quieres...-Taichi se acerco con sigilo al rubio muchacho quien simplemente afirmo con desdén, y como había estado prácticamente todo el día, con sonrisa triunfante.

-Definitivamente el mundo del espectáculo te afectó-Dijo Kouji, quién solía ser uno de los más cercanos al cantante en sus clases de música-Solías ser un chico serio, Ishida, ahora te has convertido en un loco-Sonrió de manera ladeada, simplemente con las intenciones de molestar al cantante. Taichi y Takuya se dedicaron a reír, mientras Yamato miro de re-ojo al de cabellos oscuros.

-Ya déjense de bromas-Dijo Yamato tomando de pronto el bajo que le correspondía, mientras con delicadeza lo acomodaba de la manera en que precisaba-Que el show está a punto de comenzar.

.

Yamato se acerco pausadamente al micrófono, dándole ligeros golpecitos al aparato simplemente para asegurarse que este funcionaba a la perfección. Cuando se escucho un eco por alrededor de la azotea el rubio sonrió. Ahora si nada podía salir mal.

-Ajem...-Yamato dijo llamando la atención de los cuantos peatones que paseaban sin poner mucha atención por la normalmente transitada calle Rainbow. Los pocos que decidieron tomarse un momento de sus vidas para ponerle atención al adolescente se quedaron embobados. "¿Acaso es…?" Era una de las preguntas que se escuchaba como susurros por entre la multitud que se iba formando poco a poco, en su mayoría comandada por mismos adolescentes, y unos que otros adultos. Todos en estado de shock. Todos mirando a Yamato como si se tratara de un fantasma que regresaba a la mismísima vida. Que regresaba como un héroe-Esta canción la escribí hace tiempo-Prosiguió Ishida, causando repentinamente suspiros por parte de la audiencia femenina-Espero la disfruten.

In the light of the sun  
Is there anyone  
Oh it has begun  
Oh dear you look so lost  
Eyes are red  
And tears are shed  
The world you must have crossed  
You said

La música comenzó a sonar de manera tranquila, cada uno de los miembros de la improvisada banda bien concentrados en lo suyo. Taichi con la guitarra, tocándola como si se tratara de una misma joya. Kouji con la batería, tocando los platillos suavemente, tal como la canción lo indicaba. Takuya con el teclado, concentradísimo con cada tecla. Y finalmente Yamato, con su bajo, más poniendo mayor atención a las vocales, perdiéndose en la misma melodía que el había escrito, más no enseñado por censura de parte de su disquera.

You don't know me  
And you don't even care  
Oh yeah  
She said you don't know me  
And you don't wear my chains  
Oh yeah  
Yeah

Poco a poco la poca gente que había en un principio se convirtió en un buen público, todos mirando anonadados a la estrella que estaba desaparecida y que re-aparecía con un nuevo éxito. Un éxito que dejaba a más de uno con la boca abierta y el corazón hecho pedazos. Incluso con lágrimas frágiles en ojos que muchos creían no ser sensibles. Mucho menos a una canción.

Essential yet appealed  
Carry all your thoughts  
Across an open field  
When flowers gaze at you  
They're not the only ones  
Who cry when they see you  
You said

Sora miraba desde atrás con su mano pegada al pecho. Sentía que si por alguna razón la separaba de allí caería rendida al piso para llorar descontrolada, tal cual lo había hecho numerosas veces esa misma semana. Al que escuchaba era a Yamato, al mismo Yamato Ishida que amaba desde niña, que la había enamorado con canciones tan hermosas como esa que escuchaba por primera vez, más que parecía ya haberla saboreado con su alma amaneceres atrás.

You don't know me  
And you don't even care  
Oh yeah  
She said you don't know me  
And you don't wear my chains  
Oh yeah

Yukio Oikawa y una manda de periodistas más se acercaron sin cuidado al "desorden" que se podía apreciar desde calles atrás. Los ojos del aún manager del rubio estaban abiertos como platos, mirando e incluso escuchando lo que estaba frente a él sin podérselo creer. ¡Su "cliente" había aparecido! Y más importante aún ¡Su carrera no estaba arruinada!... O al menos eso creía él.

She said I think I'll go to Boston  
Think I'll start a new life  
I think I'll start it over  
Where no one knows my name  
I'll get out of California  
I'm tired of the weather  
Think I'll get a lover  
And fly him out to Spain  
I think I'll go to Boston  
I think that I'm just tired  
I think I need a new town  
To leave this all behind  
I think I need a sunrise  
I'm tired of Sunset  
I hear it's nice in the summer  
Some snow would be nice  
Oh yeah

-¡Yamato!-Grito Oikawa lo más fuerte que sus pulmones le permitieron, causando que varías miradas asesinas se apoderaran de él, haciéndole saber que si no se callaba para que los demás pudieran seguir saboreando la nueva melodía estaba muerto. Más al alto y pálido señor no le importo y siguió gritando cada vez más fuerte, hasta que por fin, desde lo alto de la azotea volteara el cantante para encontrarse con el hombre a quién quería atrapar con tanta ansia. El muchacho sonrió de manera un poco vil.

You don't know me  
You don't even care  
Oh Yeah

Al terminar el verso, y dejando que sus compañeros continuaran cantando, Yamato tomo el micrófono, acercándose un poco más el precipicio que, si llegaba a caer, se estrellaría directo contra el pavimento.

-Soy Yamato Ishida-dijo con voz tranquila, con una sonrisa más autentica en sus labios-Creo que ya me conocen-Al tener como respuesta los gritos abrumadores de la multitud, prosiguió-disculpen por mi pequeña desaparición simplemente necesitaba un respiro-Admitió mientras se encogía de hombros, y miraba con mucha concentración a su querido manager-Señor Oikawa-Dijo Yamato con claridad, haciendo que el aludido abriera bien las orejas, esperando una, según él, buena disculpa-Esta despedido-Dijo como un balde de agua, dejando atónito al hombre, mientras que el rubio se daba una media vuelta, llegando hasta donde su amada pelirroja se encontraba, ofreciéndole su mano y guiándola con él hacía el frente del "escenario". Para así, finalizar con la suave canción.

Boston  
No one knows my name  
Yeah  
No one knows my name  
No one knows my name  
Yeah

Boston  
No one knows my name

Y el plan le había salido a la perfección. Eso pensó Yamato. Sonriendo triunfante ante la multitud locamente emocionada, gritando y aclamando al cantante, quién simplemente volteó la cara un poco, para presionar sus labios contra la mejilla de Sora, quién lo miraba incrédula.

-Te saliste con la tuya-Le susurro la pelirroja al oído.

-Tranquila Sora, que a partir de ahora todo estará mucho mejor-Susurró igualmente, justo antes de decir para su público-¡Gracias por todo!-Creando nada más que aún mas gritos.

Velada perfecta, o muy larga, no importaba. Al final todo había salido de acuerdo a lo que Ishida había planeado. Hasta el momento…

**Notas de la Autora (?)**

Y como el mismo Yamato ¡Regresé! -espera aplausos, pero no- Ok, Ok... Entiendo que estén molestos conmigo y que en lugar de aclamaciones merezca jitomatasos pero... Bueno ya que. No soy jesucristo así que me conformo con una buena ensalada ;)... O no tan buena.

Espero me disculpen y que al menos les haya gustado UN POQUITIN el capitulo, que eso sí, lo hize con mucho amor 3

La canción es Boston de Augustana y es de las mejores de la vida. Recomendable a mil.

Cuidense pequeños saltamontes, nos leemos.

lovelovelove


End file.
